Lightning and Thunder
by UNCPanda
Summary: Harry is not the chosen one; his twin Hayden is! Harry is ignored by his parents until Remus and Sirius come back into his life changing it forever. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Paint Splatters and Wraiths**_

Harry lay on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling that was covered in a painting of the night sky with a full moon.

He could pick out the constellations easily enough, having learned them all. He loved the sky and nature at large. They were the only things that saw Harry as Harry, not the twin of the Boy Who Lived. They were the only things that even remembered that he existed most of the time.

He sighed as he remembered the date - July thirty-first. Hayden's birthday, and the night of his big party downstairs. Today, he and Hayden turned ten, though Hayden was the only with presents and the only one who was even supposed to be downstairs tonight. If Harry ruined his brother's birthday by showing, he would be in so much trouble; it wasn't even worth thinking about.

He wished his Uncles, Sirius and Remus, were here. He had vague memories of them. They played with him once upon a time. But, his Mother had once told him when he questioned her, they were in America on some mission, and had been for the last eight years.

Harry didn't know what in the world kept them there, and without contact, but it wasn't his job to know. He was only ten after all. Harry sat up and looked around his room. The walls were deep purple and flecked with random splatters of bright, neon green that contradicted nicely in his opinion. Harry had done it by himself one bored afternoon with a little bit of help from the kind, elderly house-elf, Mina. Two walls were completely covered in dark bookshelves that were filled with different books, Muggle and magical, educational and fantasy. Harry didn't care what kind of book it was, so long as it had words and something interesting in it. There were more books piled sideways on the shelves in front of the ones that were put in properly.

Harry's bed was a full, with black blankets, black sheets, and the frame a dark cherry. It was perfectly round, and sat in the center of his room. There was also a large bay window that had neither curtains nor blinds, only a charm that prevented anyone from seeing in. Harry, despite his preference for dark colors, loved having the sunlight stream into his room.

He also had a desk pushed against the only other open wall. It had two more haphazardly piled book stacks as well as a stack of parchment, a few quills, and an ink well on it. Above it, a board was covered with hundreds of different pieces of ripped parchment. Each had a different word on it, in several different handwritings as Harry got older and his penmanship improved. On the back of each piece, there was a definition and part of speech.

A wardrobe with ornate carvings of different aspects of life was next to it. There were random trinkets all over place, a few random piles around the perimeter of his bed as well. All in all, his room was perfect. He had carefully organized every inch of it and could find anything he wanted in an instant, though most others would be completely baffled as to where to find anything. He could also tell at a glance if anyone else had been in there and messed with something. It didn't happen often, and it was always the elves that admitted to being in there, straightening something or another.

"Come on Celeste," Harry said, calling his pet from her place lying in the dying rays of the sun on his bay window. The bright green snake slowly lifted her head as Harry got closer and held out a hand. She slithered up his hand and through the sleeve of his shirt, taking her normal hiding spot of being wrapped around his torso with her head resting on one shoulder out of sight.

Harry got up, padding carefully through the halls and down the stairs that led to the kitchen. He was hungry, and knew Mina wouldn't mind him down there. The elves all adored him. He could hear the laughter floating through the walls, the clinking of champagne glasses the adults totted, the band that was playing gently, and the general murmur of conversation with mixed bursts of laughter. He felt a small pang of loneliness and longing.

This was something he was used to, but still wished that it was different.

Harry was smarter than a lot of kids his age, but he was still a child, and longed for affection. That was partly why he loved Mina. She showered him with affection, and her husband and two elf children treated him like family.

"Harry!" Mina said, spotting him coming in the kitchen.

"Evening Mina," he said with a smile. "Can you spare some food?"

"Of course!" she said, a bit shrilly. The other elves nodded, smiled, or waved. He grinned at them all and followed Mina back to a large table that was mainly used for preparation, but there was always a spot for him to eat at. Mina already had his place set up and food on his plate.

It was his favorite, Sheppard's pie with steamed green beans and broccoli and a tall glass of ice cold pumpkin juice.

He beamed at Mina.

"Happy birthday Harry!" she said, wrapping her small arms around his waist before going back to work. He thanked the elves for their work and settled into eating. He had just finished when a small cake appeared in front of him and he looked up to see the elves all gathered around him as Mina lit the candles.

They sang a quick 'Happy Birthday' in their shrill, sometimes croaky voices and Harry felt his heart lift. He smiled and briefly made a wish before blowing out all the candles. He heard the adults start singing for Hayden as Mina cut a slice and put it on his suddenly clean plate.

That's when things went weird. The singing was going strong, but faltered all of a sudden. Harry glanced up as it trailed off into nothing. He strained his ears to hear what was going on. The elves around him also quieted, not wanting to make any sound that would carry to the guests. Harry heard a joyful shout from his father. He couldn't make out the words, and his curiosity was officially peaked. He got up and moved closer to the door that would lead him in the direction of the room where all the guest were.

There was a general murmur as Harry got closer. The song started up and finished quickly, and then the a few voices, Harry could pick out his father and mother's, got closer along with two unfamiliar male voices. Harry turned as he realized they were going to come in the kitchen and darted for the stairs. He almost made it before the door to the kitchen open and the voices were crystal clear.

"- is he?" one of the men asked.

"There," said the other as Harry's foot touched the stair. He winced, not wanting them to notice him, but it was too late.

"Harrison!" his father barked. Harry quickly made his face blank as he turned.

"Yes sir?" he asked, spotting the two men. One had short black hair with grey eyes set in an aristocratic face; the other had sandy blonde hair flecked with grey, amber eyes, and a noticeable scar on his right cheek. Both were smartly dressed in robes tailored to fit them perfectly.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Just getting something to eat before going back to my room," he answered honestly, studying the two men. They looked familiar, but he couldn't place them.

"Why would you go to your room?" asked the man with grey eyes curiously. "You should be celebrating with your brother." It was all Harry could do to keep his jaw from dropping. Be out _there_? Was this man mad?

"Excuse me sir, but who are you? I do not recognize you," Harry said politely, side stepping the question for now.

"I'm Sirius Black," the man said in surprise. "I'm your official Godfather."

"Why doesn't he know that James?" questioned the sandy haired man. "Hayden recognized us." James looked flustered and looked over to Lily. "And why isn't Harry apart of the celebration? It's his birthday too."

"Excuse me," Harry said, seeing that his parents were at a loss for words, decided he'd put in his opinion. The men looked at him. "That is the party for the Boy Who Lived," he said, letting an ounce of bitterness lace his tone. "Goodnight sirs, Mother, Father." Harry gave them a swift, small bow before he turned and quickly went up the stairs. He had almost reached the top when the stunned silence finally broke.

"James," the sandy haired man, whom he could only presume to be Remus, said in a dangerous tone. "What did Harry mean?"

"Exactly what he said," James replied. Harry took a seat in the shadows of the beginning of the stairs, curious as to how this would play out. He could hear the hesitation in his father's voice, though he couldn't see his face, thanks to the slanted ceiling. But it also meant they had no idea he was listening in.

He wondered why he was so hesitant.

"James!" Sirius said in outrage. "He's your son!"

Ahh, he thought, that would be why; Sirius was calling him on it.

"Hayden is more important," Lily finally spoke up, not sounding completely sure of herself.

"Hayden is more - ?" Remus repeated. "Do you even hear yourself? What had gotten into you two? When we left, you two swore that you'd treat them equally!"

"That isn't possible when one is the Boy Who Lived," James defended. "And we haven't neglected him or anything. He gets all the books and stupid trinkets he asks for."

"But he doesn't even get a birthday party?" Sirius said. "You could have at least given him a separate party or something!"

"Of course not!" his father said, sounding surprised that Sirius would even suggest something like that. Sirius spluttered and Remus didn't make a sound, but Harry could imagine him looking at them like they were crazy.

"You two are crazy! I can't believe I'm hearing this come out of your mouths!" Remus eventually said, sounding disgusted.

"Dumbledore said that Hayden is going to need more attention," Lily started.

"Save it for someone who cares Lily," Sirius spat. Harry heard footsteps on the stairs and got up, quietly starting towards his room.

"I can't believe them! As if that's a good reason!" he heard Remus tell Sirius on the stairs.

He turned the corner as they reached the top.

"Harry!" Remus said, spotting the brief flash of color from Harry's neon blue socks as he turned and disappeared around a corner. Harry reappeared, looking at them with guarded, piercing green eyes.

"Yes sirs?" he inquired, his face as blank as it had been downstairs. Remus traded looks with Sirius. How could Lily and James do this? He was so different from his brother.

Hayden had the famous white 'V' on his left cheek, the same red hair as Lily that laid flat, hazel eyes, and a smile to light up the world. He was cheerful, energetic, and wore clothes with bright colors. He radiated the love and affection of his parents, and was just as arrogant as James had been at his age. He had a strong build, and was tall and tan. Hayden was casual with his parents, calling them Mum and Dad, and he easily stood out amongst the other kids his age. He just had that kind of presence around him.

Harry, though, was his opposite. He wore black jeans with poison green paint splatters, a plain black shirt that had purple paint on it, and no shoes. He was just as tall as Hayden, but a slight boy with ivory skin, making him appear nearly wraith like in his black clothes and his black hair, which while it wasn't messy as James' used to be, it still looked slightly windswept, though his piercing green eyes lessened the overall effect somewhat. He had the lesser known lightning bolt barely visible through his hair. He could easily fade into the background with a stance that radiated stillness and a formalness with his parents, whether by choice or not, that bordered on sheer indifference.

Remus felt a pang that he didn't see the same love and affection that radiated from Hayden anywhere in Harry. Harry reminded him of lightening, there but for only an instant, blink and you'd miss him. Hayden was like thunder, loud and unmistakable, rumbling through the air.

"Stop with the sir," Sirius said, half grinning. "I'm not that old and neither is Moony."

"Alright. May I help you with something?" Harry said.

"Er," Remus said. "Can we talk somewhere other than here?" Harry nodded and turned, walking on silent feet around the corner again. Sirius shot a look at Remus before following. Remus understood completely. James and Lily had messed up, a lot.

Harry led them through several halls and up more stairs to a black door in the back left corner of the house, on the fourth floor. It was clear that no one lived on this floor or on this side of the house even.

"This is my room," Harry said quietly, answering Remus' unasked question.

"Why so far from everyone?" Sirius asked, looking a bit apprehensive, as though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Remus knew that he was every bit as worried about the answer as Sirius was.

"I like my solitude," Harry said with a slight shrug.

Well, Remus thought, it could be for worse reasons.

When they entered, they glanced around. What they could see of the walls were covered in the same purple and green that covered Harry's clothes.

Harry shifted some books out of a chair near his desk and set them on his desk with the other two piles. He offered it to them and Remus took it, flicking his wand and an identical one appearing for Sirius. Harry crossed to his bed and sat on it crossed legged, still watching them guardedly.

Sirius watched him as Remus kept glancing around. He found Harry's room was fascinating. There didn't seem to be any common thread in any of the trinkets, like a Qudditch theme or a magical creature theme. And all the books he had, they clearly had an order, but Remus hadn't figured out what yet.

"So..." Sirius said. Harry just waiting quietly. "How about those Holyhead Harpies?" he eventually said. Remus just looked at him in pure disbelief. That was the first thing he wanted to talk about with Harry? Remus rolled his eyes and Harry just looked at them.

"You're an idiot," Remus said. "The Holyhead Harpies? Really?"

"Yes, really. It was what came to mind. My two favorite things, Qudditch and -"

"Don't finish that," Remus warned. "He's ten."

"I was ten when I first kissed a girl," Sirius said.

"You were also rocked too close to the wall," Remus said. Harry was still just watching them while Sirius looked confused before figuring out what Remus had said.

"Hey! I don't have mental problems," he said in outrage.

"Sure you don't..."

"Some impression you're making," he grumbled. "Being mean to poor ole Padfoot."

"Old indeed," Remus said mildly, winking at Harry, who was watching them with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm only a few months older than you," Sirius protested. "I really don't understand why Moony is so cruel to me," he told Harry with eyes that begged for sympathy.

"And that is a few months too many," Remus countered. "And you'll see over time, Harry, that we both give as good as we get, so there is no need to pity him."

"Hmph," Sirius said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"He's like this most days," Remus told Harry. "I wouldn't worry about him."

"Why did I agree to spend eight years with you stateside?" Sirius asked rhetorically.

"Because you love me."

"I don't."

"You do, you just don't want to admit it."

"What lies this man comes up with..." Sirius said to Harry, who had one raven eyebrow raised.

"Me? I'm the liar out of the pair of us?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"I could say the same to you."

"You could. But you didn't."

"Yet."

"Yet," Sirius acknowledged. "So...Harry, you're ten. You'll be attending Hogwarts in a year. Excited?" Harry shrugged. "What's this? Not excited? Why not?"

"I won't be able to have my stuff there," Harry said, gesturing around him.

"That your only concern?" Remus asked.

"That and the other students. I don't spend time with other kids. They are always concerned with Hayden. Will it be the same there?" Harry didn't look any different in admitting that he was essentially ignored in favor of his brother. He was too use to it, Remus supposed.

"I'm sure someone will be smart enough to realize that Hayden isn't God's gift to man. He's a child, just like you. You'll make friends," Sirius said. "Don't worry and just be you." Harry nodded.

"Why were you in America?" he asked curiously.

"Mostly, it was for me," Remus said. "I was getting several Masters and getting a job that would pay me well enough to be able to retire comfortably. I'm sorry we didn't visit."

"What was the job?" Harry asked.

"Teaching Defense and Charms classes," Remus said with a smile. He loved both subjects and enjoyed teaching them even more.

"You couldn't do that here? And I don't mind."

"What do you know about Moony?" Sirius questioned, glancing at Remus for confirmation to tell. Remus nodded slightly. Harry was going to find out some point and Remus preferred it to be sooner than later so that if Harry did reject him, he wouldn't be so attached as he would be later.

"Nothing really," Harry said. "I just know you were Father's friend."

"We can trust you to keep a secret, can't we?" Sirius asked in conspiratorial way. Harry looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly, but nodded. "Remy's a werewolf."

Remus carefully watched Harry's expression, which didn't alter in any but to shift his shuttered green eyes to Remus.

"Alright. America is the better place for him then," Harry eventually said. "Though Greece is also welcoming enough, especially around Athens." Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline as Remus broke out in a grin.

"They are notoriously open about things," Remus agreed, a small bubble of joy welling up at the easy acceptance given to him by a ten year old.

"Are you going to stay in England?" Harry asked. "Even with all the prejudice? Or is this just a visit?"

"No," Sirius said. "We've moved back for good. Remus now has enough to live comfortably, and he is going to be my regent for the Head of the 'Most Noble and Ancient House of Black'. There isn't a law against it, I don't like dealing with the political and business side of being a Head of House by myself. For the most part, I just like the title."

Harry nodded and seemed to be debating something.

"Why did you say official?" Harry asked after a pause.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"'Official Godfather.' Why the official?"

"Oh, that's because Moony here is your unofficial Godfather. Being a werewolf, he couldn't be one legally, so they let me be yours too on paper. Outside of that, Remy is your Godfather."

"Oh," Harry said with a small, shy smile at Remus. Remus smiled back, thrilled that Harry seem to be taking this well. "I can trust you to keep a secret, can I not?" he asked, mimicking Sirius' earlier words. Remus and Sirius traded glances before nodding. He looked at his right shoulder, hissing something, and a bright green snake poked a head out of his collar.

Sirius' jaw dropped while Remus managed to contain his surprise to just his eyes widening.

"This is Celeste," Harry said as the snake slithered down his arm and onto his bed. He gently ran a finger over the top of her head.

"You're a...parslemouth?" Remus asked. Harry's face was cool and serene, as if he hadn't just revealed that he had a 'Dark' gift.

"Yes. You are the only ones who know though. I knew better than to tell Mother or Father, much less Hayden."

"I appreciate your confidence," Remus said. "And really, it's a pretty cool gift. There are so many things you can do with it."

"And I appreciate yours," Harry returned with a slight smirk playing on his lips. Harry, Remus decided, was the most unusual boy. This would definitely be interesting.

"Sirius," Remus started after a couple of seconds. "Are you ever going to speak again or shall I just reward Harry for doing the impossible now?"

"Oh shut up Moony," Sirius said, snapping out of his shock. Remus grinned at him.

Harry watched them bicker cheerfully back and forth. They were certainly an unusual pair, Harry thought, but funny. He was content to answer questions and talk, but also enjoyed sitting back and just listening to them.

Not to mention, they accepted his ability without much of a fuss, though Sirius almost went catatonic with shock.

"Back to the point," Remus said, interrupting whatever Sirius was saying. Sirius pouted. "It's your birthday, and we have several to make up for, as I don't see any of our gifts around," he added with another glance around. He seemed to find Harry's room fascinating, something Harry was proud of. He had worked quite hard on it, or at least on obtaining the items. A quarter of them were rare, and another third expensive.

While his parents had never willingly given him a gift or went to Diagon Alley with the intention of getting him something, they gave him money when he asked and didn't care that he would disappear for hours at a time then randomly show up with a pile of new books or random trinkets.

"I've never gotten gifts, they all probably went to Hayden or something," Harry shrugged.

"We don't know that for sure," Remus said logically, still looking uncomfortable with the idea that the James and Lily he once knew would do that.

"There's an easy way to prove it if you don't mind a little mischief," Harry commented idly.

"We don't mind," Sirius laughed.

Harry got up and made his way over to his bookshelf.

When he was eight, he had attempted to move a few books to make room for more and realized that it wasn't possible. Then he discovered something a bit more interesting.

He pulled on the third book from the left on the second shelf, reached up and pulled the sixth book from to the right of the middle of the fourth shelf, bent down and pulled the middle book from the very bottom shelf. With a barely audible click, the shelf itself swung forward, revealing an indention into the wall big enough to hold two grown adults.

At the top, there was a large, square trapdoor. On one side of the wall, Harry had nailed a makeshift ladder so he could reach the door, as he was still too small to do so without assistance.

"There are a bunch of passages up there we can take to, uh, visit Hayden's room," Harry said, looking up. "If you want to that is."

"Of course," Sirius said, pulling himself together first and moved directly beneath the trapdoor as Harry stepped back. Being so tall, Sirius' hand could reach the edges and he hoisted himself up.

Honestly, he thought as Remus made his way up, he didn't know why he was sharing so much with these two. He barely knew them. But something about them was reassuring. He felt like he could trust them. So he did. He shared what no one but him knew.

Once they were up, he shut the bookshelf and clambered up, used to doing this without light. Thankfully, moonlight from Harry wasn't really sure where streamed in, lighting the area up in a pale blue light.

The room they were in had a bunch of different walls, and a few doors, which made this place practically a maze if you didn't know it like the back of your hand. His first time up here, he brought a stick of black chalk and marked each corner and a compass to show what direction he was heading. Eventually he had brought up paint and made permanent little annotations, that only he understood, that told what direction and where a certain path would lead.

"Whoa," Sirius said. "I wonder if Prongs knows about this."

"He doesn't. I asked Mina about it, and she didn't even know it existed, and she knows every nook and cranny of this place. If she didn't, Father definitely doesn't."

"Why do you call him 'Father'?" Remus asked. Harry paused, kind of surprised by that question, and a bit uncomfortable, but wanting to answer it honestly. He took a few seconds to come to a proper conclusion, and it actually made him a bit sad.

"I call him Father, and Mother, Mother, because anything else is too personal," Harry said simply before continuing, never looking back. He didn't want to see the expressions he knew would be on their faces, most likely being pity. He didn't want anyone's pity, ever.

"I'm going to kill Prongs," he heard Sirius mutter to Remus.

"Not if I get to him first," Remus murmured back. Harry suppressed a smile. It was pleasant to hear people get riled on his behalf, definitely weird, but it was nice. It made his heart warm. Fifteen minutes of idle chatter later, Harry slowed.

"Here we are," he said. He felt around for a few seconds.

"_Lumos_," Sirius said, holding his wand aloft.

"Thanks," Harry said. He tapped a few key places and the panels retracted and Harry leaped nimbly into the darkness. Sirius tilted his wand to see Harry several feet below him. There looked to be plenty of room, and when Harry gestured him to come down, he didn't hesitate to push Remus first.

"Hey!" Remus said in surprise as he landed in a crouch. Harry looked up in surprise at Sirius.

"Ah," Sirius waved him off. "He's fine and I knew he would be."

"You're still crazy," Harry decided. Sirius leaped down and landed on surprisingly silent feet.

"I know, but life is for the insane, so I'm good," he grinned. Harry retained a roll of his eyes and gestured around him.

"This is Hayden's room."

"_Lumos Maxima_," Sirius whispered. The room lit up and showed exactly what you expected out of a Quidditch obsessed eleven year old boy. There were no books, none of the artistic, creative things found in Harry's room. Just posters of Hayden's favorite Quidditch players, teams, and mascots, all personally signed. _'People will do anything for the Boy Who Lived,' _Harry thought, unable to help a feeling of slight bitterness as he glanced around. A Nimbus 1999 was laying, on display, on a desk. The room was done completely in scarlet and gold, Harry noticed distastefully.

It wasn't that Harry hated Gryffindor, the house of both of his parents, he just didn't see the point in encouraging the belief that it was the best house. Each house had it's own qualities, and to say one was better than the other was only setting the stage for another war like that of Voldemort's rise to power.

"Sirius," Remus said. Sirius glanced over and Harry noticed that a discarded stack of books sat, dusty, in one corner of the room, and unopened envelope on it. Sirius' jaw clenched at the sight. Remus walked over and dusted them off.

"Those were meant for you," Sirius said. "I can't believe it...Lily and James..." he muttered angrily. Harry pretended he didn't hear as he walked over to where Remus was standing. He looked at the titles of the books. They were complete collections of Shakespeare, Sherlock Holmes, Louisa May Alcott, Edgar Allen Poe, and Jane Austen.

"I would have liked them," Harry told Remus, with a glance up. Remus' face looked sad, but he flashed a brief smile down at him.

"Better late than never I suppose?" Remus told him, handing him the envelope. Harry took and carefully opened it.

_'Dear Harry,_

_Happy 9th birthday!_

_Prongs and Lily said you read all the time, so I had Moony help me pick these out! I hope you like them, and use some of this Shakespeare stuff on the ladies, hm? They love it. _

_Ignore Padfoot,'_ another hand wrote. _'He's not the brightest wand in the box, if you catch my drift. I know I enjoyed these and I hope you do as well. I wish I could give them to you personally, but schedules do love to get in my way. _

_Wishing you the best of birthdays,_

_You're Uncles,_

_Moony and Padfoot!'_

"Thank you," Harry said with a large smile.

Remus smiled back, but felt like dying inside. This was clearly the first gift he could remember getting. How could Lily and James become so different? They had promised, sworn, and had been angry when he had cautioned them of becoming partial to Hayden because of his new status. Personally, he couldn't see how Dumbledore knew which boy was the Boy Who Lived, but he supposed that Dumbledore wouldn't make such a claim without being sure.

"You deserve it kiddo," Sirius said in a cheerful tone that Remus could tell was false as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry seemed more relaxed now than he had been when Remus had first talked to him in that kitchen.

"Now, have you read any of them before?" Remus asked.

"I've read part of Sherlock, Jane, Shakespeare, all of Louisa I could find, and all about Edgar Allen Poe. Quite the grim fellow, wasn't he?" Harry murmured, picking up Poe's book and carefully wiping off the last of the dust before opening it. Remus grinned when Harry suck his nose in the spine and took a deep sniff.

"You are too much like Moony. He did that with every book he ever held. In fact, I remember him doing it to that set too," Sirius recalled amusedly.

"I had to make sure it smelt good, and fortunately for my poor nose, it did," Remus defended delicately, betrayed by the grin on his face. "And yes, he was quite grim, but then, he had reason and a lot of people were grim in that era, I imagine."

"Did you know that most of the important women in his life died of consumption, now called tuberculosis?" Harry said, looking up at the two men.

"What is that?" Sirius asked. It was rare in the wizarding world, and he hadn't heard it.

"Your lungs fill up with blood until you suffocate from it," Harry stated matter of factly with wide green eyes. Sirius looked horrified. Harry hadn't really intended it, but was mildly amused by the fact that he managed to shock Sirius.

"And they all died like that?"

"All that I can think of, yeah. He also married a thirteen year old, the daughter of his paternal aunt when he was twenty five."

"Um...that's weird."

"Have you ever read his works?" Harry asked innocently. Remus burst out laughing. Sirius look mock offended.

"Sirius? Read? Not unless you force him," Remus explained.

"Oh. Well, if you did, you wouldn't be so surprised. He was rather gothic," Harry said.

"So - " Remus started, then froze. He could hear James, Hayden, and Lily coming down the hall, towards Hayden's room. "The party is over; it's time to make out exit." Harry nodded and went back to the hole in the ceiling.

"We have a problem," he murmured, looking up.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I've never come down before, and I, uh, don't think I can get back up," Harry admitted sheepishly, his face gaining a slight shade of pink.

"Not a problem," Sirius said. Remus moved forward and intertwined his fingers into a foothold, crouching down so Harry could step up.

"I've got it," Remus said. Harry hesitantly put his foot in, and Sirius supported his back as Remus lifted him up. Harry got a solid grip on the sides of the hole and pulled himself up. "Sirius?" he offered. Sirius shook his head and easily clambered back in. Remus went and grabbed the books, tossing them up, Sirius catching them and setting them quietly off to the side.

That accomplished, Remus leaped and caught the edges of the hole, pulling himself up as Sirius grabbed the back of his robes and pulled. The moment Remus was clear, Harry reached down and pulled the trapdoor closed.

The moment it clicked shut, Remus heard Hayden's door open.

"That was close," Sirius grinned, picking up a few of the books that Harry hadn't already piled in his arms.

"That it was old boy," Remus said, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding while grinning. "It seems we haven't quite lost out touch."

"Touch?" Harry questioned, looking a bit pale but an excited expression on his face. "You make a habit out of narrow escapes and random escapades?"

"We did. We were notorious pranksters in our school days," Sirius smirked.

"I presume Father was a part of your group?" Harry questioned. Remus nodded. "That would be were Hayden gets it. Life is one giant joke to him."

"He's a prankster?" Sirius asked happily. "Yes! New generation!"

"Au contraire," Harry said. "He isn't that good, too obvious Father said. He has all the subtlety of a herd of stampeding hippogriffs. Besides, I heard the Weasley twins have taken the mantle from him as Hogwarts pranksters anyway."

"The Weasley twins?" Remus questioned.

"Fred and George, second years this school year," Harry explained. "According to Ron Weasley, Hayden's best mate, they wrecked havoc at home, and didn't let a boarding school stop them from carrying out their pranks. I've never met them personally, though Hayden and Ron don't like them."

"Rats. Still, they are pranksters and that is all that matters. How about you Harry? Have you ever attempted it?"

"I did, once, when I was eight. Mother still blames Father, despite the fact that he was away on business," Harry shrugged.

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"I took things, placed them somewhere else, and then suddenly moved them back. Sheets, silverware, jewelry, her wand, Hayden's toys, anything I could handle sneakily. She was completely flustered by the end of the day, sure that she was under a charm or going crazy, and the elves, minus Mina, were frantic and came quite close to punishing themselves, but I fessed up to Mina and she restrained them. It was a good day; right up until Hayden took credit for it. Then Father was so proud, though Hayden has yet to repeat the feat."

Harry looked slightly bitter about this, but it didn't show in his tone. All that shined through of what he was probably really feeling was the slightest of hints of being mildly upset, as if he had merely miss placed a blank sheet of parchment.

"That's brilliant! And you were eight?" Sirius said excitedly, trying to cheer Harry up.

"I know your father never managed to get anything like that past Lily's watchful eye," Remus added, beaming at his godson. Harry beamed back, looking a bit proud of himself.

"Clearly, you've got the subtlety your brother lacks, as well as creativity," Sirius said. "So do you have the desire to be a prankster? Or are you willing to let others take the mantle?" He said it in an easy tone that let Harry know he didn't have to be a prankster just to please Sirius, though Remus doubted he was one to conform to others' wishes out of a desire to please. He seemed to be made of stronger stuff.

Harry shrugged after a few moments of silent walking.

"I don't know. I'd more like to go down as a legend, never revealing who it was behind the pranks until the day of my graduation, and I would try to make it funny, not hurtful and humiliating to anyone. Though, if it knocked Hayden down a peg, I wouldn't lose sleep over it." Harry's eyes widen as he realized what he just said. He glanced at Sirius and Remus, who were trading looks.

"Full of himself then?" Sirius asked. Harry blushed and nodded.

"That's alright. James was quite arrogant, and none of us were the nicest people around until we all grew up a little in seventh year. Hayden has let the fame get to him, as well as having your dad's traits. Lily's dearest ambition for the first six years of our acquaintance was to knock him down a few pegs too. Then he changed, they fell in love, got married, had you two and so on so forth," Remus said.

"Me and Jamie were the worst, Remy always had some sense, just lacked the assertiveness to reign us in, though if we royally screwed up, a Moony lecture left us in shreds and behaving for a few weeks," Sirius put it. Harry seemed to be considering something.

"Your both weird, but I supposed you'll do as far as Godfathers and Uncles go," Harry grinned up at them eventually. He, Remus thought, would grow up into a handsome young man. His green eyes lit up with amusement and the way the hair hung in his face, his paleness, and his current penchant for dark clothing would make him a little heartbreaker, though Remus thought he would be more like him than the casual dater Sirius was.

"Thank you so much!" Sirius said with mock gratitude. "I don't know how I'll ever repay the honor!"

"I'll come up with something," Harry said with a serious face, though his lip was twitching. "Don't worry about it." Sirius grinned at him.

"Have you gone shopping for your wand yet?" Sirius asked randomly.

"Of course not," Harry said in confusion. "You're not supposed to get those until your eleven."

"Well, strictly speaking, that's true. But if you already have a level of control, you'll be fine and can get one now," Remus said.

"Oh. How do you know if you've reached that level?"

"Can you intentionally use your magic to do something, even when you don't have strong emotions?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I found a book to help me learn how to control and can do simple stuff like make the stuff around me float and bring stuff to me from across the room."

"Great! Then we'll be able to start teaching you soon!"

"Teaching me what?" Harry asked warily as he pulled up the trapdoor. He passed the books to Remus and climbed down the ladder and pushed open the bookshelf as Sirius and Moony dropped down next him. All three froze when they saw James Potter waiting for them, idly flipping through one of the books on Harry's desk. His back was too them, so he hadn't noticed them yet, but they might catch his attention by closing the shelf.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, trying to come up with a plan.

Harry made the decision for them, pulling the shelf-door closed. The click was barely audible and so far, James hadn't noticed a thing. Sirius wordlessly lit his wand and Harry gestured for them to go back up.

The moment the trapdoor was shut behind them, Remus locked eyes with Harry, who was looking surprised, pale, and unsure. Was he really so nervous about his own father? What had James turned into?

"Where else does this lead?" Sirius asked.

"From up here, and a few other passages, I can get anywhere in the house," Harry said, glancing at the trapdoor.

"Go to a bathroom and from there, walk to your room. We'll be behind the shelf, listening and waiting for Jamie to leave. If he asks where we are, say we had to leave early and pass along our goodbyes. Alright?" Remus instructed, catching onto Sirius idea.

"Got it," Harry said with a nod. He took a deep breath before setting off. Remus listen as Harry's nearly soundless footsteps disappeared.

"What have they done Siri?" Remus questioned, staring at where Harry had turned. "He's that nervous about his father, our Prongs, being in his room?"

"Remy, I don't think he is our Prongs anymore," Sirius said sadly. "The Prongs we knew adored Harry to pieces, and now it seems as if he doesn't even have time for him. I don't remember the last time I even heard Harry's name mentioned in a letter."

"I always hoped that James was just distracted when writing," Remus said with a grimace. "I didn't want to think that James had changed, but it seems he has."

"I can't believe it took us this long to get here," Sirius said with a self-disgusted look.

"Come on old boy," Remus sighed. "Let's get down there." They dropped down soundlessly.

Harry took a deep breath and cleared his face, checked to make sure he had no lingering dust on his clothing, and entered his own room. James spun at the sound.

"Father," Harry said.

"Harrison," James said, glancing behind Harry, seemingly searching for something. "Where were you?"

"The loo," Harry answered, his spine straight at a board.

"Where did Sirius and Remus go?" he asked suspiciously.

"They said they had to leave early and asked me to pass along their goodbyes and hopes to see our family again," Harry recited.

"What did you three talk about?" His Father looked a bit on edge, almost nervous. Harry's mind quickly spun as he tried to concoct an on-the-spot lie.

"They asked about my interests, about Hayden's interests, about how our lives have been since they left, and about how I felt about attending Hogwarts," he said with a poker face.

"That's it?" James asked. "They didn't say anything else about anything? No other questions?"

"That's it."

"What'd you say?"

"That I like reading, playing with paint, ect; that Hayden loved Quidditch to an almost unhealthy amount; that life had been busy with all the things Hayden was asked to do and/or attend; that I was fairly excited about meeting new people at Hogwarts," Harry lied smoothly, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was in his throat and that his stomach was lurching. Lying wasn't something he did, wasn't something he enjoyed and he was nervous about his Father.

James eyed him, but seemed to find him honest enough.

"Alright then," he said, sweeping out of the room.

"Goodnight to you too," Harry muttered as James shut the door with a sharp snap. Sirius and Remus came out of their hiding place and looked rather sad. It was awkward for a moment as Harry looked at the door, then down at his feet, refusing to meet Remus' or Sirius' eyes.

Harry glanced at his desk, and then let out a startled cry, rushing towards it. Remus and Sirius jumped. Harry carefully picked up his book from where his father had let it fall on the desk, pages bent and spine crooked. He carefully smoothed the pages back to their original shape and set it on the desk properly.

"Perhaps we should let you get some sleep," Remus spoke up gently. "It's later than I thought," he said, glancing at the clock that Harry had propped on a stack of books. Harry's sad whisper broke his heart even more and he felt like hexing James to pieces.

"Alright," Harry murmured, back to his closed-off self.

"Cheer up," Sirius said. Harry looked up at him questioningly. "I'll explain that some other day, but for now, don't let Jamie get to you. You've got us now," he said with a slight smile.

"Siri, as dumb as he can be, has a point," Remus said, side stepping the swipe at his shoulder. Harry gave them a brief smile. Remus tentatively reached out and gave him a hug, before stepping back and ruffling his hair. "We'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," he agreed, looking considerably more cheerful.

"Alright," Sirius said, giving him his own hug. "Know any secret ways out of here?" Harry grinned and led them through the silent house.

"Here is the stairs to the kitchen," Harry said as they approached the same staircase from earlier. "From here, you can go through the back door and circle the house to the front and I'm sure you can find your way from there." Right as they were about to descend, Mina appeared and grabbed Harry's arm. "Mina?" he asked quietly.

"Master is in there, drinking. Another door," she whispered in her slightly shrill voice.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Harry said, giving the small elf a hug. She disappeared after giving a brief, knowing smile. "She's the best."

"Will she have to punish herself?" Sirius asked.

"In all the years I've known her, and she's told me stuff like that, I've never seen her punish herself. It all depends on how you interpret the directions your given, I think. If she was told to protect me, as she probably was before things went screwy, then this is her form of protection, keeping me out of trouble for lying," Harry explained as they went back and cut through an empty study, to a side door.

"I always liked Mina," Sirius grinned.

"I forgot that you would have known her," Harry said. They arrived at the door and Remus and Sirius gave Harry another hug and promised to be back tomorrow.

"Be ready at ten," Sirius said with a mischievous look on his face before he made his exit.

"I'm shocked," Remus said. "He's voluntarily getting up before noon!"

"I heard that!" Sirius voice came from the darkness. Harry and Remus shared an amused look before Remus gave Harry one last hug, this time Harry hugged him back. He pulled away, ruffling his hair.

"Sleep well," Remus said. Harry smiled at him and wished him the same. Remus followed Sirius into the dark and heard the soft click of the door shutting behind him. "He's a good kid," he told Sirius when he appeared by his side.

"That he is Remy, that he is."

"I wish we had been around more," Remus sighed.

"So do I. When you first hugged him, his face lit up like a light bulb. He's been starved of affection," Sirius said bitterly. He knew what it was like to not be wanted by your family, and never thought he'd see the day when James and Lily treated one of their kids like that.

"I'm glad he seems to relax around us. Maybe we can help fix some of the damage that James and Lily wrecked."

"Perhaps. I'm still shocked he had the guts to ask if we were gay," Sirius shook his head. Remus chuckled.

"That was definitely interesting to say the least. Still, that's good that he felt he could ask."

"Very true," Sirius agreed.

Harry smiled as he shut the door. This day had gone much better than he expected, and he had an Uncle and a Godfather out of it. And they liked him, and promised to come see _him_ tomorrow, not Hayden. He wondered what they were going to do, and curious as to how his parents and Hayden would react to his spending time with them.

He was excited to, something he hadn't felt since he last acquired a rare copy of a potions text, and that had been months ago. He couldn't stop smiling all the way up the stairs. When he finally reached his room, he fell into his bed and looked out of his window, staring at the thin sliver of a moon that was shining in the distance.

Tomorrow looked promising indeed.

AN:

The first few chapters(First 7) of this story were given to me by LotusElixir who has stopped writting fanfiction and given me permission to continue this wonderful story. I hope I can do it justice. I am looking for a beta if you are interested please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Of Books and Potion Masters_**

Harry woke, feeling the sun's rays warming his face. He smiled and opened his eyes, glancing automatically towards his clock. His jaw nearly dropped; it was nine twenty. It had been ages since he last slept in so late. Normally he was up with the dawn. Now he only had forty minutes to get ready for whatever Sirius had planned.

He got and pulled out the clothes he wanted to wear that day; dark, dark blue jeans, a dark purple v-neck shirt that had a small streak of light blue paint on the hem, and sunshine yellow socks. He yawned as he made his way to the bathroom; he slept brilliantly last night and felt extremely refreshed.

He nearly fell over trying to pull on a pair of black trainers, but managed to catch himself on the chair Remus had conjured last night. He glanced at his clock again and groaned; nine thirty-five. He made his way downstairs through the back way to the kitchen, deciding that eating something was a good idea.

"Morning Mina," he said.

"Morning little Master!" she squeaked back. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. Can I have some toast and juice?" he asked.

"Sure!" A few minutes later, a plate piled high with toast and a mug of orange juice appeared. Hayden hated orange juice in the morning, too acidic he said. Harry loved it for just that reason, he liked the acidity. That's how Remus and Sirius found him, eating toast and drinking his orange juice while talking to Mina and her husband, Safrin.

"Morning," Harry grinned. Remus looked like he had been up for hours and Sirius like he just rolled out of bed.

"Can I trouble you for coffee Mina?" Sirius asked in his most charming voice, sitting to the left of Harry.

"Still straight black?" she asked. He nodded and laid his head on the table. Harry stifled a chuckle.

"Not much of a morning person is he?" he asked Remus, who grinned and sat across from Harry.

"Nope. But a couple of cups of coffee, and he'll make it."

"Shut up," Sirius muttered, his voice muffled.

"Pleasant," Harry murmured with a suppressed smile.

"Indeed," Remus said.

"So what's the plan for today?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know. Pads won't tell me."

"Oh. Brilliant. The guy with the plan is the one that is barely alive," Harry said with a sagely nod.

"Life is funny that way," Remus said. "Padfoot?"

"What?"

"Look - it's a pretty woman!" Remus suddenly said. Sirius automatically looked up and then turned with a frown/pout that looked disapproving.

"That was wrong," he said, dropping his head on the counter as Harry started laughing.

"Ah, but you can't say it didn't make wake you up," Remus laughed. Safrin passed Sirius a cup of coffee.

"Still wrong," he said, not bothering to refute Remus' claims as he took a sip. Harry grinned at their antics. They really were like brothers should be, he supposed, and for the first time in a while, he felt regret that him and Hayden had never gotten along so easily.

"That's better," Sirius sighed happily after drinking half of his coffee. Harry hadn't realized he had zoned out of the conversation, but if Remus' look was anything to go by, Remus had noticed. Harry gave him a brief smile before munching on some more of his toast. Remus returned it, but the speculative look didn't leave his face.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked again.

"Remus is going to start teaching you of course," Sirius said in an 'isn't-it-obvious?' tone.

"Teaching me what though?"

"Whatever strikes his fancy, including but not limited too, Defense, Charms, Potions and other such school subjects, some handy prankster techniques, ect, ect."

"Oh. Brilliant," Harry eventually settled for. Then he had a thought. "What about Hayden? Are you going to teach him?"

"That is an issue I'll be handling today. Figuring out where we all stand, blah, blah, blah," Sirius said. "After, I can't neglect Hayden because of James and Lily's choices. That would make me just as bad as them."

"Are you sure you want to do that alone?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'll be fine. If it doesn't go well...I'll meet up with you guys at the house," Sirius shrugged uncomfortably.

"If," Harry started slowly and hesitantly, feeling like he had to say something. "If it's any help, I really don't think Hayden is that bad. I mean, he was raised that way, you know? If he knew better, he maybe would change."

Harry looked at his cup as he spoke, thinking about what he was saying.

"Ahh," Sirius murmured. "Look Remy, he's already wiser than I was at twenty." Harry blushed at the praise and glanced up for a second before looking down again.

"So he is," Remus added in a quiet, proud tone. "Wiser than we all were, except Lily. She always had a heart and a good head on her shoulders. Or, at least she did at one point," he added with an audible frown.

"Either way, you're quite right and it would be smart of me to remember that little fact," Sirius said, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"What is with you two and doing that?" Harry muttered to himself, trying to fix it. Remus chuckled as Sirius sipped his second cup of coffee with a mild grin. Harry unwillingly smiled; he'd put up with it if it meant that they would still be around. Sure, he barely knew these two men, who acted a lot like children sometimes, but he already loved them.

All three sobered quickly as the door coming from the main part of the house into the kitchen swung open. Harry and Sirius looked up as Remus' head turned. Harry kept a poker face, but was shocked to see Hayden in the doorway, looking uncertain only for a second before regaining a cocky demeanor.

"Morning," he said boisterously.

"Good morning," Harry returned, a hint coolly. He couldn't help his tone, it was automatic and Remus gave him a brief glance for it. Hayden didn't acknowledge it.

"Want a seat kiddo?" Sirius asked, pushing the one across from him out with his foot.

"Sure Uncle Sirius," Hayden said, striding across the room in a confident way Harry was sure he never would match. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he sat, seemingly ignoring Harry.

Harry did absolutely nothing to change this, merely looking at the table and not moving. He could practically feel Remus' gaze but didn't try to meet it.

"We came to visit our favorite twins," Sirius said, subtly putting in the fact that Harry was, in fact, there. "Remy is taking Harry out and I came to talk to you and your folks."

"You did leave early yesterday," Hayden said, never glancing at Harry. "Why?"

"We, ah, had some business to attend too," Remus said. A slight growl came from Hayden's stomach.

"Toast?" Harry finally spoke up, giving the mostly full plate a slight push towards his twin, deciding to start making an effort. After all, practice what you preach, right? It was as if Hayden had suddenly became another person; one second he was a cheerful child that was innocently talking to his family into a cold superior.

"No," he nearly sneered.

"Just offering," Harry said quietly but with a sharp edge to his tone. "I'll be upstairs," he told Sirius and Remus before walking off before anyone could say anything else.

"Hayden," Sirius said sternly. "That was rude. He was trying to be nice."

"But its _Harrison_," Hayden said, like that explained everything. Harry felt a small stab of pain, knowing that in Hayden's mind, it really did explain everything. Harry heard a slight scrape as someone, probably Remus, pushed their chair back. He tuned out the conversation and kept walking, not waiting for Remus to catch up with him. When he finally did, he was already in the second floor hall way.

"Harry," he started, then paused.

"Whatever. It's nothing new," Harry said blankly. He wouldn't let this affect him anymore than he had let anything affect him in the past couple of years; you just learned to disregard things after a while.

Remus had been shocked at Hayden's attitude towards Harry. Sure, he knew that things would most likely not be on the best of terms, but he thought it would be more like the indifference that Harry and James and Lily shared. Hayden acted as if he was better than Harry, most likely because he had been pretty much taught that he was.

"Harry," Remus started again. "You shouldn't be treated like that. You know that right?"

"I do, but that doesn't change the fact that I am." Harry had retreated into himself again, Remus realized. That was where Harry was comfortable, holed up, showing nothing of his emotions, essentially hiding from the world. "Don't feel guilty about not being there either; you did what was good for you, believing my parents to be better than that, and I don't mind nor do I hold it against you."

Harry never looked up, but Remus looked down at him in surprise. Sirius was right; he really was a lot wiser than his years suggested.

"Oh Harry," he said with a sigh. "The best I can offer right now is that someone is bound to have a level head on their shoulders at Hogwarts. There is always at least one."

"Can we go to Florish and Blotts today?" Harry said, abruptly changing the subject. "Mr. Florish said they would be receiving a new load of books today when I visited last, and I would dearly love to go see what's new. It's alright if we can't," he added, looking up at him with those hopeful green eyes. He could have asked Remus for the world at that moment, and he probably would have said yes.

"Sure. It's no problem as I didn't know I was supposed to be teaching you anything," Remus said with a wry grin. "What books do you have?" Harry showed him the ones he thought mattered and Remus briefly skimmed each.

"They'll do as far as basic instructions go, and I'd study up for Potions and do my best to not give the professor any reason to hate you," Remus told him with a small grimace.

"Why?" Harry questioned curiously.

"The Potions Master is named Severus Snape - "

"_The_ Severus Snape?" Harry said, his eyes widening a fraction. "He's a genius! The youngest Potions Master in centuries!"

"Be that as it may," Remus said with amusement. Just wait until Sirius, much less James, found out that Harry admired Severus. "He attended school with me, your dad, and Sirius. We didn't get along and we fought so much that we we're in detention at least once every two weeks for doing something to him. He retaliated where he could like a true Slytherin, and did a nearly as much damage as we did," he finished with a grimace.

"I suppose it won't help that I look a lot like Father will it?" Harry said with a slight frown.

"Most likely not," Remus said. "I'm rather sorry about it, though I doubt that he would believe me. If he manages to see past his hatred of your father, I'm sure he'll realize your nothing like James, and hopefully will be willing to not take out a grudge against a man on his children, though Hayden will more than likely just carry the grudge on," he added with a sigh.

Hayden was just like James with the fame to match the arrogance. There wasn't a chance in hell that he and Snape would get along, but Remus was hoping for the best with Harry. The kid was smart, had patience as far as Remus could tell, and the ability to restrain his tongue, as well as seeming to be adept at learning.

"Well, I was planning on trying to study ahead anyway. It's something I'm definitely better at than Hayden, and I might as well stand out for something other than being 'the Twin'," Harry shrugged. "Besides, now that I know it's the Severus Snape, I won't be doing anything less than my best."

"Good," Remus said. "But, back to my original point, if you want more in depth and advanced stuff, I can help you pick some stuff out at Florish and Blotts."

"Sure!" Harry said, showing a small spark of excitement and making his way out of his shell again. "I'd love that."

"Great," Remus smiled. He glanced down at his pocket watch that James and Sirius bought for him for his seventeenth birthday, and noted that it was half past ten. "Let's go ahead and go downstairs, see if Sirius' plans have changed and then we'll head out."

"Okay," Harry said, getting up from his bed. "What kind of teacher do you think that Severus Snape will be?"

"Harsh and a perfectionist, slighted towards Slytherins, and possibly cruel towards you and your brother," Remus said honestly. No point in lying to Harry.

"Oh," he said, seemingly taking this as a challenge. "Well, I'll just have to be perfect then. Do you think you can help me practice making the potions and learning everything else I'll need to know?"

"Of course I can," Remus said, smiling down at the boy who was eager to prove to Severus Snape that he was a good potion maker, and wasn't anything like his father.

"Thanks Moony," Harry said, calling him by his nickname for the first time.

"You're welcome."

"So what are the other professors like?" Remus told Harry about McGonagall, about Flitwick, Sprout, and all the other teachers and Dumbledore.

"So Severus Snape will be the hardest teacher then," Harry summarized as they entered the kitchen. They hadn't realized that there were other people in the kitchen, they had been so caught up in their conversation. When they paused at the foot of the staircase, the tension became thick enough to cut with a knife. Sirius was standing there, looking angry.

Hayden looked stubborn and Lily's lips were pursed while James was red faced and looking just as angry as Sirius. Mina was looking rather upset and angry in a corner, washing the cup Harry had been drinking from earlier.

"He will be," Remus told Harry quietly as he took in the faces around him. Harry, he noted, retreated behind his blank mask again. "What's going on?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Leave it Remus," James bit out.

"Leave what James?" Remus asked, not rudely but in a way that suggested he wasn't someone to trifle with.

"We'll talk about it late Moony," Sirius said, clearly trying to be calm. "Right now, I think it's time for us to leave. I'll talk to you later Hayden."

"Alright," Remus said, getting the hint that Sirius didn't want to discuss it in front of Harry. "We were planning on stopping by Florish and Blotts. Coming?"

"Nah," he said with a trace of a grin. "I'll leave you bookworms to it. I'll meet you at home in a couple of hours."

"Alright. Set up the potions lab, would you? We have some practicing to do," Remus said lightly, ignoring the fact that the other Potters were right there. He would act normal if it killed him, for Harry's sake.

"Eurgh," Sirius grimaced. "I will," he agreed anyway.

"Thanks Pads. Now," he said, looking at the Potters. "We'll be going. I'll have Harry home later." He didn't wait for acknowledgement, just gently giving Harry a small nudge to get him moving to where the Floo was, or where Remus remembered it being. Sirius followed.

They were a silent group as they walked through the halls. When they got into the room where Hayden's party had been last night, they all stopped walking.

"Sirius," Harry spoke up quietly, his face as blank as ever. Sirius grimaced almost imperceptivity. "What did you fight about?"

"You, or how they treat you," Sirius admitted unwillingly, not wanting lie, but hating the truth.

"You don't need to fight with them," Harry sighed. "I'm used to it, whether you like it or not, and I don't see it changing, so there isn't a point in creating a riff between you and Hayden over it."

"I'll decide what I should and shouldn't fight about," Sirius said with a matching sigh. "It's not right, and I won't stand by and let it happen."

"I'm with Sirius, and there isn't a point in arguing further; we can be rather stubborn when we want to be," Remus added.

"I can tell," Harry said with a wry grin. "So, off to...where exactly?"

"Black Manor. I'll go first and wait for you," Remus said, throwing some Floo powder into the gentle fire before stepping in and calling out, "Black Manor!" He waited for the spinning to stop before he stepped out of the flames, and dusting off his robes. He waited, and Harry soon came spinning and nearly falling on his face. Remus quickly caught him and steadied him.

"Thanks," Harry said, dusting off his own clothes.

It really was a pleasant feeling knowing that you had some on your side at last, Harry decided. He felt a small amount of guilt that it could cause a rift between Sirius and his godson, but he couldn't help it. He tried, not a whole lot, but he could tell enough about Remus and Sirius that they weren't going to back down from their position.

"So...what was your favorite subject in school?" he asked Remus as they made their way through the house to the library.

"I loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, and wasn't half bad in Herbology," Remus said with a half smile. "What subjects hold your interest so far?"

"Astronomy, Potions, Defense, and Arithmacy. Ancient Runes doesn't look bad, and Herbology could be interesting I suppose. Transfiguration and Charms aren't that awesome to me, seeing as how Father and Mother apparently accell in those areas and I see them frequently enough," Harry shrugged.

"I can see how that could lose its appeal," Remus said thoughtfully. "Both have their places in Defense you know."

"I know," Harry said, looking up. "So does Potions, or at least it does in my opinion." Remus quirked an eyebrow at him. "Potions can be volatile, and easy to explode. If you get the right combination, all you would need is an impact to blow your opponent backwards, temporarily blind them, or do hundreds of other things. It's really amazing how much people underestimate potions."

"I never thought of it like that," Remus said.

"Someone probably has at one point or another," Harry shrugged. "What are we doing today?"

"History and theory. Once I feel you have a good basis, we'll get you your wand."

"Okay," Harry said brightly. This would be good, he could tell.

He was right. The next couple of months were fun and interesting. He saw Sirius or Remus nearly everyday when they weren't dealing with business or politics. Remus was a brilliant teacher, taking the history of a spell and the theory behind it and made it interesting. Frequently, he would take Harry to London for history lessons that happened in the city. Sirius always had a joke to say and smile to share. He was pretty good with politics and started passing some of it to Harry, along with some tip or another about keeping out of trouble.

They did a lot of memory and mind games, anything they thought could help him. Once, they had given him exactly two minutes to study a room and memorize it. Then one person took him to another room as the other person removed random items or placed them somewhere else. He would then have to put it all back into the correct place in five and half minutes. They were fond of riddles and Harry enjoyed the challenge in undoing them.

Things with Harry's parents, however, did not brighten. Things were always tense and rarely did the two sets of adults speak to each other, though Sirius and Remus were still trying to be there for Hayden and help him with his attitude, which didn't work well at all. The more they attempted to gently correct him, the more willful he became. Harry saw that it hurt Sirius that he couldn't get along as well with his godson – though he tried to make some sort of connection – as Remus did with his, but Sirius was legitimately happy that Remus did get along so well with Harry. He envied the relationship, but he did not begrudge Remus it.

On an October morning, Harry received the news he had been waiting on for so long. Remus deemed him ready for a wand. He nearly bounced out of seat at the news but managed to restrain himself to a large, megawatt smile. They entered Ollivander's shop and looked around. It didn't seem as if anyone was here, and there were piles upon piles of dusty, thin boxes.

"Here early Mr. Potter?" came a cold, soft whisper behind the duo. How that happened, Harry wasn't sure. He whipped around to see large, pale blue eyes riveted on his face. "I was quite sure I wouldn't see you for another year, unless it's for you Mr. Lupin," he said, his eyes suddenly flicking to Remus. He had tousled, thin white hair and a slightly wrinkled face.

"No. It's for Harry," Remus said with a slight smile. "I think he's reached the level necessary for a wand."

"You don't wish to wait for his eleventh birthday then?"

"Nope," Remus repeated.

"Interesting," the man said, his eyes seeming to light up. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right," Harry murmured neutrally. Ollivander proceeded to take his measurements before disappearing into the piles and shelves of wands. He handed Harry wand after wand, each causing an explosion before being snatched out his hand, a few he barely had time to grip before Ollivander took it.

"Try this, holly and phoenix tail feather, eleven inches," Ollivander said with an odd expression in his face. Remus looked warily at him as Harry gripped it. A warmth rushed up his fingers and when he flicked it, a shower of red and gold sparks shot out of it. "Curious..."

"What is?" Remus asked immediately.

"The phoenix whose feather resides in that wand donated another feather, just one other feather, and it resides in the wand that gave you and your brother your scars," Ollivander said, his eyes flicking up towards Harry's forehead. "I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter, after all, You-Know-Who did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

Harry flicked his gaze up to Remus' impassive face. How do you respond to that?

"That," Harry started and paused. "That is fairly creepy. Good day Mr. Ollivander," he continued, pulling the required galleons out of his pocket and handing it over. Mr. Ollivander looked a bit amused as he accepted the money and watched the duo leave. They paused outside of his shop and looked at each other.

"It really is a bit creepy," Remus said honestly.

"I know, trust me," Harry said. "But, hey, I can hardly help that this wand works for me. Though it concerns me a bit, my wand's core being related like that. Does it...say anything about what kind of wizard I'll be?" he asked nervously.

"No," Remus said quickly. "It's the choices you make that define that. Voldemort just made all the wrong ones."

"Oh," he said, relief evident.

"Want some books?" Remus asked, looking around and spotting the bookshop.

"Sure," he said as they started walking. He ran straight into a girl coming out of the apothecary.

"Oof!" said a girl's voice as they both landed with a thud. Her stuff scattered everywhere and Harry rushed to help pick it all back up.

"I am so sorry," he apologized sincerely, blushing as he handed her envelope and a bag that had parchment and ink wells in it. The bag was, fortunately, charmed against such accidents so nothing broke.

"It's alright," she said, a minor blush as well as Remus handed her another bag that was full of Potion ingredients and what looked like a wand box. "Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out a hand.

"Remus Lupin," he said, taking her hand and giving her a slight bow. Harry smiled as her blush deepened.

"Harry Potter," he said offering his own hand, instantly regretting it, afraid of how she would react. He decided she was a Muggle-born as she didn't even blink at the name. She shook his hand. "I really am sorry; I wasn't paying any kind of attention," he murmured.

"And I really meant it when I said it was fine," she smiled at him. He glanced down at the envelope.

"Going to Hogwarts this year?" he inquired. She had slightly bushy brown hair, large dark brown eyes, and was an inch shorter than him.

"No, next year, but I have an early birthday and I'm ever so excited," she said with a large smiled that showed slightly too large teeth. "Are you?" Two adults spotted them and started making their way over. The woman had similar hair that was more curls than anything now, and the man had her eyes. Must be her parents, he decided.

"I'll be attending the same year as you. I just turned ten a couple of months ago."

"Hermione?" the woman asked as they arrived on the scene.

"Hey Mum. This is Mr. Lupin," she introduced.

"Remus, please," he said, giving Mrs. Granger the same bow he just gave Hermione.

"Addie," Mrs. Granger said.

"Kyle," Mr. Granger said, shaking Remus' hand.

"And this Harry Potter," Hermione continued.

"I accidentally ran into her," he explained, shaking Mr. Granger's hand, and mimicking Remus by giving a slight bow to Mrs. Granger, who smiled indulgently at him.

"He's going to Hogwarts next year too!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Are you now?" Mr. Granger questioned.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Have you known about magic very long?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"Yes m'am. My whole family is magical, so I've known my whole life."

"Will that make it easier for you?" Hermione asked, looking nervous.

"I doubt it. We generally don't get our wands until after we receive out letters. Most kids raised like me have very little in the way of an edge unless they studied ahead, and there are plenty Muggle-borns, so you won't be behind or anything, though I still plan on studying ahead."

"That's a relief," Hermione grinned. He gave a slight smile back. There was a slight pause as Harry debated about what to say.

"So...where were you going?" he asked.

"Florish and Blotts," Hermione answered.

"Really? That's where we were going," he said in surprise. "Want to come with us? I mean," he said, looking up at Remus and her parents. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me," Remus said with a smile, looking to Hermione's parents as well.

"Please Mum? Dad?" Hermione asked.

"Sure sweetheart," her Dad said.

"Thanks Daddy!" she said excitedly, giving him a quick hug. Harry felt a brief flash of envy before they started off towards his favorite bookstore.

Hermione had never been so glad to run into somebody in her entire life, short as it may have been so far. Harry had turned redder than a tomato and apologized twice for it, though the kids at her other school would have just laughed and probably kicked her stuff. Mr. Lupin seemed to be really nice. She wondered how he was related to Harry. Maybe an Uncle?

"So what do you know about Hogwarts?" she asked Harry as they started walking again.

"Remus has told me some stuff, like about the professors, but not how we get Sorted into the different houses."

"There are different houses?" Hermione asked. She hadn't a chance to read anything about Hogwarts and was eagerly sucking up any and all information she could.

"There is Gryffindor, for the brave at heart, also considered to be foolish and never think things through. Ravenclaw, for those who love learning, though they are often thought of as bookworms who never do anything else. Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard-working, supposively where the dumb and the misfits go. And Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious, where all Dark wizards come from - "

"Harry," Remus cut in disapprovingly, having caught what he was saying. Harry looked back.

"I know, I know. I'm just telling her how people perceive the houses, and I do plan on correcting said perceptions, I just thought she should know," Harry quickly defended.

"I want to know," Hermione said, stepping in for her hopefully friend. "So long as he tells me the truth afterward." Harry beamed at her and she smiled back.

"Alright," Remus relented. "Continue with your biased information."

"At least I'm an equal opportunity bigot," Harry laughed. "I didn't pick a house to favor and paint in rainbows."

"That's true," Remus grinned. Hermione saw her parents' amusement and slight surprise at Harry as the walked a step behind Remus.

"So," Harry said, turning back to Hermione. "Like I was saying, Slytherin is where all the Dark wizards, the ones who turn evil, apparently come from. Or at least that's how people generalize it. Truthfully, Gryffindors can be logical and have a plan, Ravens can be the life of a party and know how to joke, Puffs can be brave and awesome and totally kick butt, and Slytherins can be just as much of a good person as me or you."

"Oh," she said. "It is kind of ridiculous to completely presume you know a person biased on what house they are placed in. How are we sorted?"

"Remus?" Harry questioned.

"Can't tell you," Remus said with a slight smirk.

"Please?" Harry said with big, innocent green eyes. Hermione wasn't sure if he was intentionally using them or not.

"That is horribly unfair," Remus said. Harry looked confused.

"What is?"

"Your green eyes kiddo," Remus said, reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry frowned at him as he tried to flatten it back down. "Looking at people like that is a quick way to get what you want."

"Oh." Harry seemed surprised by this. "Does this mean you'll tell me?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Remus said with a smile. Hermione giggled and she looked at her parents, who both looked amused.

"Please? You'd be the best godfather ever," Harry said persuasively.

"No. And don't even think of asking Sirius; he'll lie to you and tell you something about having to fight a troll."

"Dang," Harry said. "Well, we can't say I didn't try," he added to Hermione. She nodded seriously.

"It's alright Harry; how much can they expect of a person who knows very little magic?" Hermione said logically as Remus pulled open the door to Florish and Blotts.

"Not to scare you," Harry said, letting her enter first. "But the more you get to know our world, the more you realize that magical people aren't very logical or particularly renowned for their common sense." Hermione looked at him, trying to tell if he was lying to her. He seemed to be quite honest.

"You're serious?"

"No - my uncle is," he quipped then looked surprised. Remus started laughing. "That was so unintentional."

"I know, but I've heard that joke so many times," Remus said. "Sirius puns his own name frequently, though I've mostly broken him of that habit. It gets rather annoying when you really are trying to be serious and all he does is say 'I am Sirius.'"

"Either way, I am being serious. Magic has made us a rather ridiculous lot. Muggles are so much more sensible," he said with a shrug. "You lucked out in both worlds," he added after a second. "All the sense of a Muggle, with the magical talent of a witch."

"Wow," Hermione said. "And is everyone…insensible?"

"No. Remus is sensible, as is Sirius most of the time," Harry said.

"Oh. Well, we should probably get started looking books. There are so many to pick from!" Hermione said as she looked around in awe at the shelves of books.

"Can you help us Remus?" Harry asked.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Potion stuff and whatever books you need to teach me. Do you think there is a chance that Severus Snape has a biography?"

"Severus would force-feed poison to anyone who tried to 'get to know him'," Remus said, laughing. "And he would sooner subject himself to a day of your father and Sirius' company before writing his own autobiography." Harry looked disappointed.

"Who's Severus Snape? He sounds unpleasant," Hermione asked.

"He's a genius," Harry said in admiration. "Of course he's unpleasant! He's the youngest Potions Master in centuries and he's our Potions professor at Hogwarts."

"You sound excited," her Dad remarked, amused. Harry nodded eagerly.

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed verbally. Remus still looked entertained.

"I really would love to see you say that to Sirius, or Severus himself, though I don't recommend either. They hold the longest grudges I've ever seen, and they were worse than Severus and your father," Remus said.

"Oh bother," Harry grumbled. "They are grown men, surely they won't be _that_ bad."

"Have you not met Sirius? The man acts like a child," Remus snorted.

"I do _not_," a new voice cut in. Hermione jumped and spun around. A man, looking a bit younger than Remus, with bright, bubble gum pink hair, grey eyes, and vivid bright blue robes was leaning casually against a bookshelf.

"You do too and you know it," Remus replied, not looking one bit surprised by Sirius. "What happen to you by the way?"

"Tonks made her appearance," he grumbled.

"Who's Tonks?" Harry questioned.

"Sirius' cousin, Auror in training and has quite a sense of humor," Remus explained. "Oh, and Sirius, this is Kyle and Addie Granger, and their daughter, Hermione Granger. She's attending Hogwarts with Harry. Just turned eleven."

"Oh?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Harry. "Practicing your Shakespeare already?"

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, turning red and looking mortified. Hermione took a second to get it, then blushed as well.

"Be nice," Remus said, suppressing a smile. "Harry accidentally ran into her, they talked and found out they were heading to the same place."

"Of course they were. Nice to meet you by the way," he added with a slight bow to Hermione's mother, and offering a hand to her dad.

"Nice to meet you as well," Addie said.

"Now, for the reason I tracked you bookworms down, can you please undo this? I can't, and every time I try, I get pranked again," Sirius asked, looking like he was doing his best to look like a lost, innocent puppy. Remus snorted.

"She's an Auror, or almost; you should have known that she could do that," Remus said..

"Come on, please Moony?"

"I don't know. What do you think Harry?"

"I think he looks smashing in blue," Harry smirked, taking his revenge for the Shakespeare comment.

"And pink really does set off his eyes," Remus agreed, looking mischievous.

"And you say I was like a child!" Sirius protested with a pout. Harry laughed. Hermione hadn't lost her look of surprise and her parents looked similar, though Kyle Granger looked like he was getting close to a laugh.

"I never said I didn't revert to my old Maraudering ways occasionally, especially in reference to you, my dear Padfoot," Remus smirked. "Hermione? What is your favorite color?"

"Purple," Hermione said automatically. "Why?"

"Because pink and purple look _marvelous_ together," Remus said, flicking his wand suddenly. Purple streaks appeared in his hair. Harry started laughing, as Hermione giggled. Mr. Granger bust out laughing with Remus.

"Merlin, Moony! You traitor!" Sirius yelped. Mr. Florish came hustling towards the commotion.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a fluster. "Oh Merlin," he added when he saw Sirius and Remus. "It's you two. I've had eight years of peace, and now your back."

"I'm sorry Mr. Florish," Harry said apologetically, doing his best to look completely innocent. "I wanted to come get some books; I didn't realize they would behave like children."

"I didn't start it this time!" Sirius defended.

"Of course you didn't, Mr. Black," Florish said with mild sarcasm. "You and Mr. Potter were always innocent."

"I am this time! Blame Remus."

"Mr. Lupin?" Florish asked in an almost parental tone.

"Me and Harry are completely innocent in this one, sir," Remus lied cleanly. Sirius looked outraged at the lie and Hermione was giggling even harder.

"Just as I thought, and most of the new stuff is near the front," Florish smiled at Harry before bustling away.

"Moony!" Sirius started. "How could you?"

"I didn't have to least amount of detentions in school for no reason Pads. Thing to remember Harry, if you ever intend on pranking someone, A, be nice and don't aim to humiliate someone, B, do you best in school, get good grades, and be as innocent as possible around everyone but your cohorts, looking responsible, and you'll most likely be believed if you ever find cause to lie, though you should really aim to just not get caught, as lying, as a general thing, is wrong. That is all I have to say on the pranking business."

"But Remy," Sirius protested. "There is more to it than that."

"Should you really be teaching him to prank?" Addie questioned.

"Addie. Let the boy have some fun. What's wrong with a prank?" Mr. Granger said with a boyish smile.

"You've got to look at his heritage; his father was a prankster, Sirius, his uncle, is a prankster, and so am I, and I'm his godfather. Pranking has a high chance of being in his blood the same way reading is in other people. I'm just trying to keep him out of trouble," Remus shrugged, before looking at Sirius. "But I'm not teaching him anything else, and you're not either," he said sternly.

"Don't worry about," Harry said. "I don't plan to prank anyone, so I don't need someone to teach me, though the Weasley twins would probably enjoy it and Merlin knows Hayden could use some teaching. I don't suggest you do either though," he finished, mimicking Remus' words from earlier.

"Alright then," Remus said.

"Goodness Harry," Sirius said. "You should at least try it."

"Not unless you feel like being the target; I'm quiet sure green and purple match," Harry blinked innocently at Sirius as Remus burst out laughing. Mr. Granger chuckled.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "How can Moony have possibly corrupted you so fast? You should be on my side!"

"Why? He's my godfather; aren't we _supposed_ to band together?" Harry questioned. He was enjoying this morning. He was ninety percent sure that he had a friend now. Or at least a temporary friend.

"Hmph," Sirius said. "Are you done yet then?"

"We haven't even started," Remus said. "We were talking about how illogical the Wizarding world is."

"It's true," Sirius immediately agreed. "America is loads more sensible."

"That is slightly unnerving," Addie said, looking concerned.

"That's life in England. Thankfully, Hogwarts does it's best to instill some sense. Those in power just manage to lose it or sell it for a lot of gold," Sirius shrugged. "Remy, help kiddo find some books already." He made a move to ruffle Harry's hair, but he ducked Sirius' hand and moved closer to Hermione.

"I don't understand what the deal is with them," Harry told Hermione. "They insist on ruffling my hair when Merlin knows it doesn't need it."

"I don't know, but I'm glad no one does that to mine," Hermione said, pulling at one of her curls. "That would be murder."

"I know exactly what you mean," Harry said. "Now, while Sirius and Remus is still arguing - " because they were in fact arguing over some trivial fact or another why Kyle egged them on - "let's go find your books. We can find mine later."

"Okay. Coming?" she asked her parents.

"I think I'll wait here," Kyle said, breaking from the argument before going right back to it.

"I'm going to just look around. I'll meet you back here in a bit," Addie said.

"Alright. Come on Harry," Hermione said, taking his hand and pulling him along with her. Harry blushed a bit, but followed with a smile, glad for a friend.

"Aw, they are so cute," Sirius said as the kids darted off.

"Don't embarrass him Sirius," Remus warned.

"I won't. Today. Anymore anyway," Sirius shrugged. "But he looks a bit like James when he first met Lily."

"He did, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Yet."

"I'm glad they seem to be getting along," Remus said with a soft smile. "Lord knows Harry needs a friend that won't be enamored with Hayden."

"Who?" Kyle asked. Remus winced a bit; he'd forgotten that Kyle could hear him.

"Harry's twin brother who is really famous," Sirius answered after a moment.

"What's he famous for?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Hold on," Remus said, walking off and searching the shelves. It took him a few moments, but he found a book on Hayden a few shelves over. "Here. This is Hayden – or how the Wizarding world sees Hayden."

Kyle took the slim novel and sat in a near by arm chair to start reading.

"So what happen this morning?" Remus asked Sirius quietly.

"They refused to listen to what I had to say and got angry at me for telling Hayden he couldn't treat Harry like he was worth less than him," Sirius said angrily. "I can't believe those two!"

"I really don't know how Harry kept any kind of sanity with them," Remus said. "Sirius, have you noticed the way he retreats into himself after he's been around them?"

"I think that is how he's made it relatively unscathed. He retreated to the only place he had," Sirius agreed sadly. "I'm glad he seems to like us though."

"Me too. I think him and Hermione will be friends in school. She seems like someone who could keep up with him mentally," Remus said.

"It'd be good for him to have someone to challenge him in class," Sirius said.

Remus and Sirius continued to talk while Kyle read.

"So," Kyle eventually said. "He's like the twin to the 'Savior of the Wizarding world?'"

"Yeah. And he is frequently shunted to the side because of it," Remus said bitterly with a scowl.

"Even by his parents?" Kyle asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yup," Sirius said with a frown. "Lily and James changed a lot over the years."

"That's awful!" Kyle said.

"What's awful dear?" Addie said absently, coming around the corner with a book in hand. Kyle filled her in and her blue eyes flashed. "How can they - ?" she started then stopped, unable to finish her sentence. "That poor kid. And he seems like such a nice boy. And smart; he can keep up with Hermione – I heard them talking and he actual understood what she was talking about, something that's rare for kids her age."

"Harry had a lot of time to himself and invested in a lot of books," Remus said. "I'm glad that they both have someone to talk to."

"That's it!" Addie said excitedly. "I've got a plan to help them both!"

"This is the part where you run," Kyle whispered to Sirius, who snorted. Both quailed under the glare Addie and Remus gave them.

"Be quiet Sirius. I'm sure it's a good plan," Remus said.

"Yes sir," Sirius said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"What is it Addie?" Kyle asked his wife.

"Well, they seem to be getting along right?" Addie said. The men nodded. "And Hermione doesn't have any friends, and I suspect that Harry doesn't either, correct?" There was another nod. "So why don't we let them be friends? You know, meet up and let them hang out, get ice cream. That sort of thing."

"I think that would be doable," Remus said, a large grin spreading across his face.

"When would be convenient for you?" Sirius asked, a smile one his face as well.

"Well, we have most of today free. We figured Hermione would take all day to full explore the Alley," Kyle said. "What about you?"

"I was planning on reviewing what Harry learned already before we start on wand-work. He wants to study ahead and I agreed to teach him," Remus explained..

"Do you think Hermione could join him? I know it would be good for her confidence in going to Hogwarts. Ever since that stern Professor McGonagall - "

"Minnie!" Sirius cheered. Remus rolled his eyes.

" – told us about it, she's been a nervous wreck convinced that she'd fail," Addie finished.

"And we can't help her, seeing as how we know nothing about magic ourselves," Kyle added.

"Brilliant. Remus, if you would go find the kiddos, I'll go ahead and show Kyle and Addie around the place so they know where their child will be and so on so forth," Sirius said cheerfully, excited about the prospect of having guest.

"If that's alright with you two?" Remus said.

"That'll be fine," Addie said. "Here are some gold things for Hermione's books. We've gotten everything, figuring that this would take the longest."

"Alright, then," Sirius said. "Let's go." Remus went deeper into the store while Sirius took the Grangers towards the Floo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: A Rose by Any Other Name**_

"Hey," Remus said as he approached the two kids, who were excitedly pouring over books. "Hermione, your parents agreed to let you join Harry's classes today."

"Really?" Harry said excitedly. He and Hermione had been talking and they got along really well. "That's great!"

"What classes?" Hermione asked curiously, though she looked happy.

"Remus is teaching me all the first year stuff. We've only done theory and History of Magic, but now that I have my wand, we'll be learning actual spells," Harry informed her with a large smile. "I think it'll be fun."

"Today is just review kiddo," Remus said. "Hermione would be able to catch up that way."

"Oh. That sounds really cool," Hermione grinned. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Sirius already took your parents to our place, and I'm supposed to help you two with your books, then take you as well," Remus explained.

"Oh. Well, we already got my school texts; we were just picking out the extra books we should get. What do you think?" Hermione asked, showing the books they had already picked out and were debating over.

"Let's see," Remus said, looking them over. "Harry, this is a perfect potions text. This one is horrendous and written by a man that I believe to be a fraud, and this one would be great for Defense, it's very through and explains both sides of it, theory and the practical. It's also kind of advanced and would probably partner perfectly with your school text."

In the end, Hermione got five extra books, and Harry seven, promising to share their books with each other. Harry went first with paying, Remus helping them both as Harry had gotten the school books listed on Hermione's letter as well.

"Hello Harry," the store's clerk said, cheerfully. "I was beginning to worry. It's been a couple of weeks."

"Sorry Martha," he said. "I was busy painting that one sketch I showed you. It's nearly done," he added proudly.

"I'd love to see it lad," she said in her thick Irish accent.

"I'll try to get a picture of it for you. It's too large to bring on its own," Harry explained. Remus couldn't remember seeing any paintings but figure the paint on most of Harry's clothing had to come from somewhere. "Can you put these on my account?" he continued, putting his books on the counter. "And Hermione's as well please."

"Harry," she said. "My parents probably left money for it."

"So let them pay for your school stuff. I want to pay for the other five. It's like a really late or really early birthday present," Harry shrugged. Remus traded smiles with Martha.

"But Harry - " she started, then sighed at his stubborn face. "Fine, but only the five. The rest we are using my parents' money for."

"Alright!" Harry said cheerfully. "Those five too," he added to Martha, pointing at the books in Hermione's arms, who promptly slipped them on the counter as well.

"Okay Harry," Martha grinned. "You have...eighteen galleons left in your account."

"Thanks Martha," Harry said.

"Your welcome dear. Come back soon, and with that picture," she said, shrinking the books to a more manageable size and putting them in a bag.

"I will Martha," Harry promised. Hermione smiled and Martha chatted easily with her while Remus dealt out the money for her books. "Bye Martha!" Harry called as they left the shop. She waved and they stepped out into the sun.

"Off to...where exactly?" Hermione asked, not having a clue how they were getting to Sirius' house.

"When we get to the Floo, throw in the powder and say 'Black Manor'," Remus said.

"Do you know how to Floo?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione. She shook her head.

"Harry, you go through first, then I'll send Hermione through, and follow after," Remus said. Harry nodded and stepped out of the way of a man who had too many boxes to see properly. Why he didn't shrink them was a mystery to Harry, but he didn't want to get run over.

When they finally made it to their destination, Harry carefully took a small handful of Floo powder and through in the flames before stepping in and calling out his destination.

Hermione's surprised face quickly disappeared from view as he spun quickly. He threw out his arms in time to catch himself from falling flat on his face.

"Aren't you a graceful one?" Sirius teased, still in his vivid robes and pink and purple hair.

"Couldn't you give Dumbledore a run for his Sickles?" Harry returned.

"Ouch kiddo," Sirius whistled. "I don't look that crazy."

"Yes you do," Harry said, getting off the ground and dusting himself off as the Floo flared to life behind him. He turned quickly and caught Hermione before she could hit the ground too, but in the process ended up knocking them both over. "Oof!"

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's alright. We're square now."

"That's true," she said as he helped her stand. Remus appeared and stepped out gracefully.

"Hey Remus," Sirius greeted.

"Hey Sirius," Remus replied.

"Do you know what kiddo told me?"

"What?"

"That I could give Dumbledore a run for his Sickles!"

"Dressed like that? You could," Remus said, laughing at Sirius' pout.

"Cheer up Sirius," Hermione said brightly. "At least you aren't dressed like that on a regular basis."

"I already like you," Sirius said, smiling brightly back at her. "She's a keeper," he told Harry, whose cheeks darkened a shade or two.

"Thank you Sirius," Harry said, a hint of sarcasm lacing his tone. "I was in desperate need of your approval for my friends." Hermione beamed at him and he smiled back, missing Remus and Sirius trading looks and proud smiles.

"Of course you were," Sirius said, never missing a beat. "Everyone needs the Marauders' seal of approval."

"The Marauders?" Hermione asked.

"It was the name of our little group of pranksters during our days at Hogwarts, and Moony and I are the last of them."

"But I thought - ?" Harry started.

"Jamie isn't the Prongs we used to know," Sirius said bluntly. "We, or at least I, don't consider him a Marauder anymore."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence in which Hermione felt confused, but didn't push for an answer.

"So where are my parents?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, they are in the living room, having tea. I was with them and do you know how hard it is to be serious when dressed like this? Please help me Moony. Please!" he begged.

"Oh alright," Remus relented, flicking his wand and muttering under his breath. Sirius' hair returned to black and his robes became black with silver accents.

"Thank you!" he said in relief, running his fingers through his hair. "Oh, to have black hair again!" Hermione giggled, and Sirius pretended to look affronted. "You laugh at my pain?"

"She does, and I must say, I do as well," Harry stepped in, seeing Hermione hesitate.

"As do I," Remus added.

"You people," Sirius said disdainfully. "Hmph!"

"Come on Hermione, Harry; let's leave Sirius to 'Hmph' in peace," Remus laughed, starting toward the living room. "We'll let your parents know we are here and then we'll get started."

An few hours later found them in the Potions lab in the basement, cutting ingredients as Remus coached them and Sirius attempted to get them to blow up a cauldron. Hermione's parents watched interestedly and sipped glasses of lemonade. They had already gone over the basics of what Harry had already learned and started the first practical of the subjects. Hermione and Harry debated, she wanted to try Charms or Transfiguration, but Harry had managed to convince her that starting with Potions would be better.

"Stick in that funny bit with the stem," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply. "Stop trying to get them to blow up a cauldron! If you want an explosion that badly, there is an empty corner over there, and you have a cauldron! You will not ruin theirs!"

"I'm only trying to help Moony," Sirius said in a hurt tone.

"Yeah, help them discover how to duck and dive," Remus muttered. Harry gave Hermione a discreet and amused smile.

"Are they always like this?" she asked quietly.

"I've only known them for a few months, but it seems like it," Harry whispered back.

"Really?"

"They've been in America for the last eight years," he told her. "But they showed up as a surprise for my birthday."

"Oh. Happy belated birthday," Hermione told him.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Happy early birthday, or belated. Either one."

"Mine is at the end of September."

"Belated then."

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Alright, now you take the stirring rod and stir three times clockwise, yes, just like that," Remus instructed. There was a pop and a house-elf appeared.

"Master Black, sir, there is a guest in your study. Lord Potter sir," the house-elf squeaked.

"Thank you Bleary," Sirius said, suddenly becoming serious. Harry cleared his face as the Grangers, Sirius, and Remus all glanced at him. "I'll be back. Excuse me," Sirius said, exiting the room as Bleary popped away.

"That was a house-elf," Remus informed them, and went on to describe exactly what a house-elf is and does.

"But that's slavery!" Hermione said in outrage.

"That's how they want it. To offer to pay one is an offense and they don't like it. Trust me, I've had this conversation with several off them. We treat them well, refuse to let them punish themselves, and give them clean things to wear, and so on," Remus said. "If I could free them I would, but that would do more harm to them than good."

"Remus," Harry interrupted after Hermione asked questions for several minutes. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," he said. Harry left the room as Hermione further questioned Remus.

He just touched the door handle of the bathroom when he heard a muffled voice get slightly louder and sounded angry. Was it his father or Sirius that was speaking now?

Before he thought twice about it, he crept closer to where the sounds were coming from. A dark, mahogany door with a silver handle seemed to be it. He got closer and stood quietly.

"You can't say that!" he heard his father snap.

"I can, and it's true, but you refuse to listen!" Sirius retorted angrily. "Face it James, you've changed and it certainly hasn't been for the better. I remember the days when Lily was pregnant and you were over the moon about having twins. What happen? Was the fame too much for you?"

"Hayden is special, he's important!" James said defensively.

"And Harry isn't? They are twins James, magical twins! They are better together than alone, but you still messed that up! Don't you remember wishing that we were twins? That we had the same bond that Fabian and Gideon had before they died? Did you somehow forget how important that bond was? And you've gone and ripped that apart! You've ruined Harry and Hayden's relationship before they even had a chance!"

"Look," James said, and Harry could hear the effort of him trying to remain calm. "I didn't come here to fight with you Pads."

"Then why are you here _James_?" Sirius asked with an audible scowl, clearly refusing to accept James as a Marauder anymore.

"Look, Lily and I can't give Harry the 'proper attention' with Hayden - "

"Can't or won't?" Sirius cut in sharply.

"So we talked about it this morning," he continued like Sirius had never interrupted. "And we think you should adopt him. You and Remus both seem to love the kid and are quite adamant that you know best, so adopt him." James sounded a bit baffled as to why Remus and Sirius felt this way.

Harry felt physically nauseous. His own father was giving him away. He knew that he wasn't Hayden, that he wasn't wanted the way Hayden was, but never had he thought that they would give him away like this.

"James!" Sirius said in shock. "He's your son!"

"He acts nothing like me and Lily! He only looks like me!" Harry felt his face burn with humiliation and tears. _Disreguard it,_ he thought, trying to force the tears back. _Disreguard it, it doesn't matter..._ But he couldn't. It had stuck to his mind and was refusing to go away. The words were seared into his mind.

"So? I acted nothing like my family," Sirius said.

"Well," James said, like Sirius was refusing to donate a kidney to save Hayden's life. "If you won't take him, then fine, I'll - "

Harry's throat became thick and he wanted nothing more than to run, and keep running till he collapsed from exhaustion, but something had him rooted in place.

"I never said I didn't want him," Sirius cut in, sounding out-raged and shocked. "It's just...he's your son! You're giving him away like he's a sack of potatoes!" A tear finally slipped down, then another, then they were coming out so fast, he couldn't see anything.

James remained silent. He heard Sirius sigh a few seconds later.

"Let me talk to Remy," Sirius eventually said quietly. Harry heard the footsteps and suddenly the door was open, and he blinked, clearing his eyes enough to see Sirius' shocked face. "Harry!" James suddenly appeared behind Sirius. Harry backed away from them, his chest heaving. "Harry, wait - " Sirius started, reaching out towards him.

"You - you -" Harry started, but stopped, unable to find the words. His mind felt like it was spinning. How could his father do this? How could he just give him away? Try and force his former friends to take him? He looked up, meeting his father's cold, hazel eyes as he continued backing away. "I hate you."

"Harrison - "

"No! _I HATE YOU_!" Harry yelled, finally finding the will to run. He dashed through the halls, hearing Sirius call after him. Remus appeared at the top of the stairs that led to the Potions lab, looking bewildered and alarmed, the Grangers hurrying up the steps after him.

"Harry?" he asked, catching him as Harry tried to dart past. "Harry what happen? What's wrong?"

"Let me go!" Harry said, struggling to get away. "I hate him!"

"Hate who? What happen?" he asked, gently wiping away Harry's tears but still maintaing a firm grip. "Harry, come on, talk to me buddy," he said, getting down on his knees and pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry stopped struggling and buried his face into Remus shoulder, refusing to say a word. How could he possibly express how it felt to have your own father give you away?_ Throw_ you away like that?

Remus pulled him into his lap and started running his fingers through his hair.

"Harry," he heard Sirius behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to close it all out. He didn't want to deal with this, it was too much. They hadn't gotten along, they were far from close, but it still felt like his heart was ripped out. His family didn't want him.

"I HATE YOU!" he heard Harry bellow and looked up. He quickly cast a stasis charm and dashed up the stairs as he heard running and Sirius shouting Harry's name.

"Harry?" he asked, as Harry came streaking down the hall like a demon was after him, his face streaked with tears. Harry attempted to go around him, but Remus caught him and refused to let go, even though he was struggling to get free. "Harry, what happen? What's wrong?" He knew – he just knew it had something to do with James.

"Let me go!" Harry sobbed. "I hate him!"

"Hate who? What happen?" Remus asked, carefully wiping away Harry's tears. "Harry, come on, talk to me buddy," he tried, pulling Harry into a hug, horribly confused and worried about what caused Harry to lose it like that. Harry, from what he had seen, had a better handle on his emotions than most people, and it was nerve-wracking trying to figure out what James had done to set him off like this.

Harry finally stopped struggling and just buried his face in his shoulder, muffling his sobs. Remus sat on the ground and just let Harry sit in his lap, keeping his arms around him and wishing he could do something, anything, to make him feel better. He started running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Harry," Sirius said, as he arrived, panting, on the scene.

"What happen?" Remus asked. Sirius hesitated, glancing at Harry. "Whatever it is, he clearly already knows."

"James was being rather forceful about...us adopting Harry," Sirius said quietly. "I argued with how he was acting, but agreed to talk to you, and when I open the door, Harry was standing there, tears pouring down his face," Sirius explained a bit thickly, looking at his nephew's shaking form.

Remus felt his face pale as he wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's skinny frame that was currently shuddering from his heaving sobs. How could James do this to his own kid? They had only known Harry for a couple of months, and James was trying to force them into adopting him? And Harry heard the whole thing. He couldn't even imagine what Harry was feeling right now. Remus' eyes pricked, wishing there was something he could do to ease his godson's pain.

He caught sight of the Grangers out of the corner of his eyes. Hermione looked like she was crying, Kyle having an arm around her shoulders as she buried her face in his side. His face was grave, and Addie had a hand over her mouth and eyes full of sympathy.

"He hates me," Harry said, barely audible and understandable as his face was still buried in Remus' chest.

"He...he's real messed up right now cub," was all Remus could offer.

"He gave me away," Harry said, clearly trying not to sob again. "He _threw_ me away."

"Yes, well, we wanted you anyway," Remus said, looking up at Sirius, who nodded his agreement. Harry didn't reply, just sat there, trying to regain a level of calm. "Where did he go?" he asked Sirius, his eyes turning a dangerous gold as the anger set in.

"I suppose he Flooed home," Sirius said, his face set in a snarl.

"I'll be back cub," he said, gently pulling Harry away and surprising them both by kissing his forehead. "I have a brief thing to take care of."

"Don't leave me," Harry pleaded quietly, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. Remus automatically put his arms back around him.

"Alright kiddo, it can wait," he said, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Do," Sirius started hesitantly, clearly unsure of what exactly to do as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you want to make something explode?"

"Sirius," Remus said, half a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What? It's what I'd want to do," he defended. "I suppose you'll suggest chocolate - your solution to everything."

"I can't help that chocolate is that awesome," he said.

"It is not," Sirius rebutted.

"Ice cream," he heard Harry mumble.

"What?" Remus asked, looking down.

"Ice cream is the best," he said shyly, looking up briefly.

"We have some, if you want it," Remus offered. Harry was silent for a brief second as he thought about it.

"Sure," he said.

"Alright," Remus said. "Come on kiddo. We'll go get some." Harry stepped back and Remus took his hand. He saw Harry glance at the Grangers, Hermione in specific, and blush deeply.

"Mr. Sirius?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Where is the kitchen?"

"It's straight down this hall, take a left, go on until you get to the second hallway, take that right, then it'll be at the end of that," Sirius said, looking a bit surprised. Hermione walked forward and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come on Harry," she said simply, gently pulling him along. Harry looked at the ground, his face still red, but followed her lead even though he knew the way. He glanced at Remus and let go of his hand. Remus gave him an encouraging smile and let him leave. Hermione talked quietly as they walked away.

"Well," Sirius said after a second.

"Indeed," Addie agreed with a soft smile.

"I want to kill him Sirius," Remus growled fiercely.

"Try not to get caught," Sirius said mildly, though his face became just as fierce.

"I wouldn't be," he said. Kyle and Addie realized how much these two loved Harry, and Sirius was once more glad that he wasn't on Remus' revenge list. Sixth year was bad enough; Remus was now an adult and had a Masters in several subjects. "Though, honestly, I can't kill him, if only for Hayden's sake," he sighed in frustration.

"That's true. Merlin, what I wouldn't give to have a free chance to hex him without being concerned for the consequences!" Sirius said. "How can he do that? How can he treat his own son like that?"

"I don't know Pads, I don't know. We need to get a room set up for Harry," he said. "He can pick it, paint it, set it up the way he wants, but we need to get his stuff from the Potter's place."

"We also need to get the papers and what-not out of the way," Sirius sighed.

"I kind of don't want to talk to him about it, but we need his opinion on his stuff," Remus admitted.

"We can at least narrow down the rooms for him to choose from. Clearly, he likes the sun streaming in, so maybe a room on the east, perhaps north side of the house..." Sirius said.

"Bleary?" Hermione said as they entered the kitchen.

"Master's Guest!" he said in surprise. "Can we be of help?"

"Do you have any ice cream?" she asked, glancing at Harry, who was still looking at the ground. His blush had mostly faded, but he felt a bit embarrassed that he had cried like that. The first thing Hermione had told him was not to be embarrassed, which succeed in making his face redder.

"We have all kinds!" he reassured her. "Which is Master's Guests liking?"

"Harry?" she asked softly.

"Vanilla," he murmured, realizing that she hadn't let go of his hand. "Do you have a cone?"

"Yes sir and miss! We'll haves it ready for you in a second!" Bleary said. Several other elves rushed around, a few ushering to the pair to a couple of stools. She let go of his hand as she sat primly on her stool. He took one across from her as a cone with vanilla ice cream was placed in front of him.

"Thank you," he said, licking it. Hermione picked up her cone and jumped down from her stool. "Where are you going?"

"Well," she said, biting her lip before continuing. "If you're going to live here, shouldn't you pick a room?"

"Oh," he said, looking down as he felt a flash of hurt in his stomach. "Right."

He hoped down from his stool and they started walking out of the kitchen.

"Do you think that Mr. Sirius would mind us just looking around?"

"I doubt it," Harry said with a shrug. "He really laid back and I think you should call him just Sirius. He said he wasn't old enough for me to be calling him and Remus 'sir'."

"Oh. Alright. Do you like having lots of sunlight? Ground floor or higher?"

"As high and as much sun as possible," he said. "Remus said that the Potions lab was in the South wing, so we are closer to the middle, near the back, which means we go left outside the kitchen door and go straight until we hit the other side of the house, and go up where we can," he continued, thinking about what he knew of the general layout of Sirius' house.

"Let's go then," she said taking a left when they left the kitchen door. Harry silently ate his ice cream until they came upon a staircase.

"Come on," he said. She followed him.

"So...Potions seem really hard," she said. "But it's nice, like a challenge," she added.

"Yeah. I still can't believe the Severus Snape will be teaching us. It'll be hard," Harry said. They fell silent as they continued to lick the ice cream that seemed to be charmed to keep from melting all over the place. After going up three more stories, Harry realized that they couldn't go up any further.

"All we have to do is keep going that general direction then," Hermione said after he pointed this out, gesturing in a general left direction.

"Yeah," he said, biting into his cone. His was almost finished, as was Hermione. "I wonder if they know we've gone exploring."

"I don't know. I do hope we don't get in trouble," she said.

"You're helping a friend. How can that be a bad thing?"

"That's true," she admitted. "Let's check out this room." The room she pointed had double doors with curved handles and was decorated with gold on top of white paint.

Harry pushed the gold handles down and shoved it open and looked around in awe. It was a huge, open room with an arched, cathedral-like ceiling. A few pieces of furniture were covered with white sheets and the floor was pale wood. Straight across the room, a whole wall was made of glass and had another set of double doors that led out to a large, half-circle patio. Harry slowly walked and looked all around him.

The room was simple, but gorgeous. Perfect, he thought, for his paintings. The lighting was brilliant, and there was plenty of room. Too much for, say, a bedroom. Perhaps, if Sirius let him, he could have both in here? He crossed the room and stepped out into the patio, reveling in the way the sun felt against his skin.

He noted that there was a table and a two chairs set up. He pulled one out for Hermione, who smiled before she sat, and then took the other one. It had a wonderful view of the back of Sirius' property. A few hills, lots of trees, and what looked like an orchard in the distance. There was a stable and a pasture to the right, and a Qudditch pitch in the far left.

He finished the last of his cone before speaking.

"It's gorgeous," he said softly.

"It really is," Hermione agreed. "Come on, let's finishing looking and then we can come back."

"Good idea," he said, getting up. They searched all the rooms along their way before doubling back and checking the rooms in the other direction.

"I still like that other room best," Hermione said after a while.

"I do too," he said, looking at her with a large smile. "Come on, let's go back to it."

"Alright then," Remus said after they had talked about all the important things he could think of. Addie and Kyle had been very helpful. "See you in a bit." He quickly walked to the nearest fireplace. "Potter Manor!" he yelled clearly. He stormed from the fireplace, and to where he knew James' study was.

He slammed to door open, surprising Lily so much, she spilt her tea and James dropped his cup. James' head snapped around and Remus saw with satisfaction that James' face paled considerably as he noticed the golden eyes.

"Good afternoon," James said, trying to sound normal.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter?" he snarled.

"What are you talking about Moony?" James asked as Remus moved closer.

"Moony is it?" he sneered. "I really doubt you want Moony about right now. He's kind of pissed off, you see, because some ba - " here he said an ugly word " - went and messed with his pack."

James finally stood, unwilling to be in a chair while Remus towered over him.

"Be specific Remus," Lily tried, flinching when Remus glanced at her.

"You monsters are treating my godson like he's some sort of garbage! You have Harry truly convinced that you hate him! He over heard Jamie boy here trying to force Sirius into adopting him!" Remus said with furious disdain. James turned red when Remus called Lily a monster.

"Lily isn't a - " He never had a chance to finish his sentence because Remus let his fist fly. He felt a sick and satisfying crunch as he hit James square in the nose. James fell backwards, out cold, blood pouring out of his nose.

"James!" Lily shouted, leaping to her feet. "Remus!"

"Oh shut up Potter," he snarled at her. "You both deserve it and so much worse, but I don't hit ladies, whether they act like one or not. Get whatever papers are necessary ready and do it quickly. The less we have to see you two nimwits, the better."

He stormed from the room and up to Harry's room, intent on getting everything of Harry's out that afternoon.

"Mina," he called after he had taken several minutes to calm down.

"Yes Mr. Remus sir?" the elderly house-elf said shrilly.

"Is there anything that can't be magically shrunk in this room?" he asked.

"No sir. Is little Master wanting a different room?"

"No Mina; he's being adopted by Sirius," Remus said with a frustrated sigh, sitting on Harry's round bed. "We need to move his things to Sirius' house. Today." How he wished he could legally be anything to Harry.

"Little Master is leaving?" Mina repeated, her large blue eyes filling with tears.

"Blame that troll that goes by James," Remus said bitterly. Mina sat on the ground and cried. "Oh Mina," he said sympathetically. Safrin appeared and looked at his wife in alarm.

"What is wrong Mina?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Little Master is leaving. Master James makes Mr. Black takes him!" she wailed mournfully. Safrin wrapped his thin arms around her, his brown eyes filling as well.

"Is Mina right sir?" he asked of Remus. He nodded. Safrin seemed to be considering something. "What needs to be done?" he eventually asked.

"We need to move his stuff into his new room, wherever that might be in Sirius' Manor," Remus sighed and rubbed his face, feeling old now that his anger had left.

"Come Mina, you's need to dry your tears. We's have work to do," Safrin said gently. Mina nodded and rubbed at her eyes with the hem of her toga.

"I's goes find little Master's new room, so we's knows where to take his stuff," Mina said. "You and Muzzy start packing." She disappeared with a pop and Safrin called Muzzy, and the three of them made short work of packing everything. Remus wondered where Harry kept his painting and supplies, because he hadn't seen anything around.

"Do you know where Harry keeps all of his paintings and stuff?" he asked Safrin, who nodded. "Can you take me to it?"

"Finish this Muzzy, then go back to the kitchen," he ordered. Remus followed him out of the room and down the hall, to another room where one whole wall was glass. The wall were painted black and splattered with a multitude of colors. On every wall, there were several paintings that made Remus' eyes widen. They were mostly shots of nature, a few of Diagon Alley, and they were very well done. Much better than anything Remus or Sirius could do.

He wasn't a perfect painter, but the paintings were perfect in their imperfections. The small flaws somehow enhanced them. He could practically see the love and effort that went into each one.

"Is Mr. Lupin wanting these to be packed too?" Safrin asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah," Remus said. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you Safrin."

"Shall we go talk to the kids?" Sirius said after Remus left.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed.

"Merlin, I'm sorry you had to see that. I really don't understand James anymore," Sirius said in frustration, rubbing the back of his head again.

"We're fine. Just a bit worried about how Harry is taking it. He seems like such a sweet boy," Addie put in.

"He is," Sirius agreed. "Hermione seems to be a lot of help. It'll be good for him to know that he can trust someone his age."

"Remus said something similar to that earlier," Kyle mentioned.

"Moony is nearly always right," Sirius said. "He was the brains of our little group, and still is apparently." They entered the kitchen and saw no sign of the kids. "Bleary, did Hermione and Harry come in here?"

"Yes Master Black! But they be leaving, looking for a room," Bleary reported faithfully.

"What?" Sirius spluttered. "When?"

"About thirty minutes ago sir."

"They could be anywhere," Sirius said. His Manor was a large one, and had a lot of hiding places.

"No, they are upstairs, top floor, in the back, east room with the patio," Bleary said.

"How do you know that?" Addie asked, worried about her little girl being lost.

"I's being putting tracking charms on them, so Master could find them later," Bleary said simply.

"Bleary, you genius!" Sirius said with a large smile. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much! Let's go find them," he added to the Grangers, who nodded and followed him out of the kitchen. Sirius led them up several sets up of stairs and cut through several rooms, finally arriving at the same double doors that Harry and Hermione had gone through not even ten minutes ago.

Sirius poked his head around the door and saw the two kids through the windows.

"He has good taste," Sirius commented as he started crossing the room. Hermione and Harry were having an animated conversation at the little table that had been there for Merlin knew how many years.

"Wow," he heard Addie murmur behind him.

"Hey you two," Sirius said as stepped onto the patio. "Having fun?"

"Oh!" Hermione jumped in surprise. She hadn't heard the door open. Harry twisted around in his seat.

"Hey Sirius," he said. "Where's Remus?"

"He went to, ah, talk to James," Sirius said. Harry gave a brief nod, his face dimming a bit at the reminder of why he was looking around Sirius' house in the first place. "So you like this room?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted.

"I do too, though my own room, in my opinion, is better," he laughed. Harry smiled.

"Everyone always likes their room best," Addie said logically.

"I personally prefer my den, but our room is nice," Kyle said.

"Of course it is," Addie said with a mild smirk. "I designed it." Kyle just nodded.

"Do you want this one? No one is using it, and I don't have any plans for it," Sirius said.

"Alright," Harry agreed casually, but his eyes were bright with excitement. He could have all of his books and bed on one side and set up shelves for his paints and brushes on the other, as well as have an easel set up. Perhaps he could arrange some of that furniture for his friends, most likely Hermione, so that they had a place to sit.

"Awesome," Sirius grinned. "How do you want it done? Are you going to need anything?"

"Can I help?" Hermione asked of Harry and her parents.

"Sure, if your parents don't mind," Harry agreed, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They looked at each other and Addie shrugged, leaving the decision to Kyle.

"We can stay and help," he said.

"Thanks!" Hermione said brightly. "So what are we going to do Harry?"

"Um, let's go look at the room again," he said. Sirius led the way back indoors and they all stood, facing the door as Harry thought.

"Dark blue walls, bright white, err, accents, the bookshelves, my bed, desk, wardrobe, and bulletin board on this end. Shelves, white, for paints and brushes on this end. A desk where I can sketch, and hold stuff like that. Do you think we could rearranged that furniture closer and more center, but a bit towards the left?"

"Sure," Sirius said easily. A pop sounded and Mina stood in the center of the room, her large blue eyes a bit teary.

"Is this Harry's new room?" she asked in her shrill voice.

"It's going to be," Harry said. "Mina, this is my friend, Hermione, and her parents, Mr. Kyle and Mrs. Addie. This is Mina, one of my father's house-elves."

"Hi," Hermione said with a slight wave.

"Hello Hermione," Mina said with a slight curtsey to the Grangers before looking at Harry again. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Can you get those cans of dark, dark blue paint I got a couple of weeks ago?" Harry asked. "And the bright white ones? As well as that tarp? And the brushes, please?"

"Of course!" she said before popping away.

"I really do love her," Harry said sadly. "She was my favorite person."

"She seems like she's going to miss you too," Hermione said.

"She did pretty much raise me," Harry admitted. Mina popped back and had her two sons, Karif and Moldova with her, each levitating three cans of paint, and Remus, who looked around him briefly and was holding the tarp. .

"Nice pick," he said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Hermione actually found it."

"Oh," Remus said. Harry noticed him giving Sirius a look, but didn't understand what it was about, so he chose to ignore it for now. "So what are we doing?"

"Painting the walls blue for now," he said, gesturing to the cans that the elves had set down. "Do you know a way to do it quickly? Last time I painted my room, it took a couple days and spending the night in another room."

"There are some charms we could use for it," Remus said, opening the cans that had a blue streak across the lid.

"There are?" Sirius said.

"Yes, Siri, there are," Remus said. Harry watched as Remus tapped the cans with his wand, murmuring, and seeming to suck up the paint into the wand. He then went and started tapping the walls. The dark blue paint spread like an ink stain until it reached the borders and then it stopped. Harry marveled at the walls, they were all the exact same shade and there wasn't a single spill.

"Wow," Harry and Hermione said.

"And it's perfectly dry and lacks the smell of fresh paint," Remus pointed out.

"Awesome," Harry said. "Well, time for the white. Pick a paint brush and section of wall," he told everyone as he pried a can of white paint open. "Moldova, can you lay down that tarp and make sure it covers the floor closest to the wall especially?"

"Yes!" Moldova said with a squeak.

"Thank you," Harry said, pouring a bit of paint in several little plastic containers as everyone picked a brush. Harry had already grabbed a large, long one that was currently tucked in the back pocket of his jeans. "Here," he said, handing Hermione a container. He walked over to a section of wall that had the tarp laid down already and dipped his brush in his container. "Just dip your brush, and flick!" he said, raising his brush, and jerking it down sharply.

White paint splattered across the wall and a bit fell on the tarp that had green flecks on it as well. Harry smile at the splatter and dipped his brush once more. Hermione hesitantly dipped her brush in the paint and mimicked his movements, creating a slightly smaller streak of paint.

"There you go," he said. "Just keep flicking over here, and I'll be over here," he continued, moving about four feet away.

"Alright," she said, dipping her brush again and continuing to flick here and there in her section. "How are you going to do the top of the wall?"

"Ladders," he said, gesturing to a set of ladders that had just appeared.

"Oh," she said. Harry looked around and saw Kyle sneakily bring his brush close to Addie's face before quickly marking her cheek and backing away innocently.

"Kyle!" she said in surprise. Harry laughed quietly, and noticed Sirus flicking his wand as Remus' back, probably revenge for earlier in Florish and Blotts. He watched, wondering what Sirius was going to do, and suddenly felt something wet and cold on his face.

"Hey!" he said, jerking backwards and ducking. He looked up to see Hermione innocently holding a paint brush in her hand, but giggling. "Oh! Just you wait!" he promised mischievously. She backed away from him as he flicked his paintbrush expertly at her.

"Harry!" she shrieked with a laugh as the paint landed on the bottom of her jeans.

"Yes?" he said, drawing out the 'y'. She suddenly got closer and he scrunched his eyes closed as the paint brush swiped his face again, from his cheekbone to his chin. "Oh, it's on now!" he said.

"It's on like Donkey Kong," Hermione laughed, trying to duck out of the way as he jabbed the brush in her general direction. He got her arm.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Muggle expression," she said, taking her revenge. They continued struggling to get their marks in and take the brushes from each other. Paint got all over their clothing, skin, and hair, especially their hands.

"Hey!" he said, coming up with an idea. "I've got an idea."

"What?" she asked interestedly.

"Gang up and attack Sirius!" he whispered excitedly.

"I heard that," a voice said from close by. Harry jumped and spun around to see Sirius standing there, looking amused.

"Whoops," Harry said.

"Me and Addie were about to ask if you wanted to join forces with us against Kyle and Remus," Sirius said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm in," she said.

"Great," Sirius said. "We decided to use a different color to mark our strikes. We picked hot pink," Sirius explained as he tapped their canisters and turned their paint pink.

"Works for me," Harry said, dipping his brush. Sirius smirked and let out a war cry, darting across the room, followed by Hermione and Harry.

"Hey!" Kyle said as Addie got him.

"This means war!" Remus cried as Harry got his arm. Harry giggled and ducked his retaliating swipe. Remus turned his and Kyle's paint to lime green, and soon both teams were covered. Harry switched sides in the middle of it, much to the confusion of his original team and cheers of his new one. They were laughing and completely covered with multiple shades of paint when the door creaked open.

They all stopped mid-motion to see who it was.

Lily Potter stepped into the room, and looked surprised to see that many people and them in the middle of a paint war. Harry's smile dropped and was replaced with a blank mask of indifference.

"Potter," Remus said coolly, lowering his brush. "Why are you here?"

"You wanted the papers," she said coldly, holding up a folder. "Here they are." Addie and Kyle glanced at Harry, and Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's and gave it a slight squeeze that he returned, neither of them looking at each other.

"You are Harry's mother then?" Addie asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "Who, might I ask - " she was cut off by a paint brush flying at her. She ducked as the pink brush struck the wall behind her.

"You horrible woman," Addie said coldly, crossing her arms as Harry fought a smile. Sirius didn't even try; he and Remus busted out laughing. Hermione just looked surprised but proud of her mother. "You don't deserve children!"

"Addie!" Kyle scolded. Addie looked at him in surprise. "Pink clashes with red hair! Green is much better," he added as he threw his brush as well. "Goes perfectly with the eyes too," he added with a wink.

"Who are you people?" Lily said in outrage as she dodged this one as well.

"Us?" Addie said innocently. "_We_ are proper parents." Lily's face turned red as she tossed the folder at Sirius and left the room in a huff. Sirius easily caught it, smudging the folder with paint.

"You're the best Mum!" Hermione cheered, dashing over and giving Addie a hug.

"Thanks sweetheart," Addie said with a laugh. "But do as I say, not as I do."

"Yes Mum," Hermione grinned.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger," Harry said quietly.

"Anytime dear," she said, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"Not you too!" he said with a groan. They all laughed and the tension that Lily brought evaporated. Harry looked around him. Green, pink, and white covered the blue walls and part of the floor on the side that he had been planning on using as painting space. The other half, his bedroom half, was still perfectly blue.

"Sorry kiddo," Sirius said, looking around him as well.

"No, I like it," Harry said with a large smile. "Can I keep it? Its good memories, you know?"

"It's your room," Sirius shrugged. "Do what you want."

"It's perfect, just like this," he said. "We need...handprints. In the corner over there."

"Why?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't know, it feels like a good idea," Harry shrugged.

"Alright. Paint them green with a flick of pink please?" she asked, holding out her hands to Harry, palms up.

"Sure," he said, slopping green paint on her hands before stealing her pink brush and flicking it. "There." She walked over to where Harry had pointed and carefully pressed her hands to the wall, right above the paneling. She took the only remaining canister of white paint and dipped a finger, writing out her initials, 'H.J.G.', above it and then the date below.

"Want me to do yours?" she asked Harry. Remus did Sirius, and Kyle did Addie's. They all pressed their handprints right next to Hermione's and signed their initials and the date. He nodded as Remus and Kyle pressed their hands to the wall. She covered his hands in pink, then several flicks of green.

He pressed his hands to the cool wall and went to put his initials, when he realized he didn't know his initials anymore.

"What's up?" Remus said, noting his hesitation.

"What are my initials?" Harry asked. "I'm not a Potter anymore, and I don't know..." he trailed off with a shrug. "I don't want James as a middle name anymore either." Remus looked at Sirius, who had cleaned his hands and was looking over the folder Lily had thrown.

"Your middle name can be whatever you want, though your last name is Black now, since Remy can't adopt you himself," Sirius said.

"Why not?" Addie asked curiously and then blushed a bit. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine. You should probably know, since Harry and Hermione are friends," Remus started, looking nervous. "You see, when I was young, four to be exact, my father refused to aid an evil man named Fenrir Greyback, who was a - a werewolf. To get his revenge, he attacked me during the full moon, and, um, made me like him." Remus' face was a bit pale and he looked at the ground during his small explanation.

"The thing is, that even though Remy isn't some evil person intent on making everyone like him, there is a lot of prejudice against those who share in his furry little problem, and Remus doesn't have much in the way of legal rights, and can't legally be Harry's adopted father or godfather or anything really," Sirius explained.

"It only happens during the full moon, just like in the stories, and I do take a potion that allows me to keep my mind and control my actions," Remus added. "So I'm perfectly safe to society."

"That's why he was in America for so long," Harry told Hermione. "They are nicer to werewolves than England's Ministry of Magic, as in they let him get masteries there and have a job that actually pays him something."

"Oh," Hermione said in understanding. "Does Athens? They've always been pretty liberal from what I know."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "They are nearly as open to people like Remus as America is."

"That's horrible of England though. It's not Remus' fault, it's Greyback's!" Hermione protested.

"The Ministry of Magic is essentially the stupidest government on the planet. They are corrupt and couldn't produce a proper law to save their lives," Sirius snorted. "That doesn't stop people like me, Remy, Arthur Weasley, and several others from trying to fix it though."

"Er, Mum? Dad?" Hermione said, realizing they hadn't said anything yet.

"Hm? Oh, I don't have an issue with it Remus, I was just thinking about what else could be true if werewolves are real," Addie said with a light blush.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kyle admitted. Remus looked relieved.

"So, Harry, thought of a middle name?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of thought Lupin was a good one," Harry said shyly. Remus and Sirius beamed at him.

"Harrison Lupin Black," Sirius said. "It sounds good to me."

"H...L...B," Harry said, painting them above his prints and then marking the date. "There. It's perfect."

AN: Thank you everyone for the support, I really hope I can do this story justice. I am still looking for a beta pm me if you are interested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bets and A Train

"Annndd we're done!" Harry said, placing the last painting in place. They had been working for a few hours placing everything in the right spot. They had stopped mid-way for sandwiches. Sirius had taken off after they put their handprints on the wall to get the paperwork for Harry's adoption signed and approved. He made sure to clean off the paint and put on his most impressive and formal robes first though.

Harry surveyed his room with a satisfied smile. His bedroom was across the large room and the area he was standing in had been set up for all of his painting projects. Everything was now complete and they could just relax now.

"It looks good Harry," Addie told him. He had designed the whole thing, with only a few suggestions from everyone else. "You have a good eye for decorating and space. Not to mention your paintings are beautiful."

"Thank you," he said happily. "And thank you guys for helping me."

"Your welcome kiddo," Kyle said, having adopted Sirius and Remus' nickname for him.

"I wonder where Sirius is," Harry said curiously.

"He is right here kiddo," Sirius said, appearing in the doorway. "Looking good," he said, glancing around.

"Thanks," Harry repeated.

"Well, congrats kiddo, you're officially Harrison Lupin Black!"

"Cool," Harry said.

"I say we celebrate. Who wants lunch? Or dinner rather?" Sirius said, looking at his pocket watch. Harry's stomach growled at him and he realized it had been awhile since the ice cream from earlier.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said as Kyle looked at his own watch.

"Good God! I have an appointment in thirty minutes!" he said in surprise. "We need to go."

"You can use my Floo to get back to Diagon Alley," Sirius said, leading the gang downstairs.

"Thank you Sirius," Addie said. "For letting us into your home. It was fun," she said, looking down at her paint coverd clothes.

"I can clean that," Remus offered, demonstrating by scrogifying his pants.

"I'll be fine. It'll be memories," she said with a wink at Harry.

"It's no problem, and I do hope to see you three soon," Sirius said with a smile, shaking their hands and giving Hermione and Addie a bow. Remus repeated the process.

"I agree," Remus added.

"It was nice to meet you," Harry put in, mimicking his new family. "And thanks again for helping me out. And throwing paint brushes," he added.

"You're welcome," Addie said with an understanding smile.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said, stepping forward and giving him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Bye Hermione," he said. "I'll write you, okay?" They already agreed to meet up for more lessons.

"Okay!" she said. The family Flooed away and they all stood in silence for a few moments.

"I definitely like them," Harry eventually said.

"I do too. You make great friends," Sirius laughed. "Now, I really am hungry."

"Your always hungry," Remus teased.

"Eh," Sirius shrugged. "All the more reason to get food. What are you hungry for Harry?"

"Something simple," he said. He didn't really feel like celebrating. He actually felt like just eating something simple and hearty, and then sleeping. It had been a long day in his opinion. He was ready to for it to be over. "Spaghetti?"

"That actually does sound good," Remus said.

"You know, it does. I can't remember the last time I even had pasta," Sirius said in surprise. "Come on, let's go tell the elves." Harry followed the two men as they walked to the kitchen and thought about the day. It wasn't even five o'clock yet and he had made a friend, hung out, been shoved off by his father, adopted by his unofficial uncle turned adopted father, painted, got in a paint war, had his friend's mother throw a paint brush at his mother, and rearranged a whole room.

Remus and Sirius chatted easily as the elves scurried around them. Harry felt very comfortable with his new family. Really, when he thought about it, nothing much had changed. They had always been more of a family to him then his biological one. Amazing, he thought, his family consisted of unwanted people.

Remus was a werewolf and rarely accepted anywhere in the country. Sirius had been an outcast in his own family if Harry understood him correctly. And he was the unwanted twin of the Boy Who Lived. The past several weeks seemed like a life time now that he thought back on it. So much had happened, had changed.

"Sickle for your thoughts," Sirius said, making Harry jerk back into the present. Remus and Sirius were just watching him casually.

"I was just thinking about the past couple of months," Harry said with a slight blush, trying to be indifferent. He'd deal with his father issues at another time. "I've spent several years staring at a wall, sure that nothing would change. Then you guys show up, and you act more like a real family than my biological one. And then today..." he trailed of with a shrug. "I'm not even a Potter anymore. I just didn't see it coming, you know?" As much as he tried, there was still a hint of hurt in his voice.

Their faces sadden and they traded looks, seeming to debate on what to say. There wasn't anything they could say really, he thought. What could you say anyway? I'm sorry didn't cut it, and even though Sirius hadn't been wanted by his family, Harry knew enough to know that he wanted away from them just as badly.

He knew that he would have never measured up to Hayden, but at one point, they had been equals and he had been loved. As much as he tried to smother it, deep down he had desperately wanted that affection back. Sirius and Remus were good people, and he reveled in the love that Remus had shown earlier, but he had just met them a couple of months ago for the first time in nearly eight years. And it still didn't cover the hurt from such a brutal rejection.

"We didn't either," Sirius eventually said. "I don't think anyone really did. James isn't anything close to the James we used to know, and I feel like a record saying that, but it's true," he sighed.

"We're glad you're with us, honestly," Remus put in. "We've talked about it before, and we thought it would be a good idea if you did get to live with us. I just never thought it would happen like this."

"You and me both," Harry said, picking up a fork as the elves put a bowl of spaghetti in front of him. "I'm still not used to the idea that my name isn't Harrison James Potter. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm a Black now."

"Well, it's still new. And rather abrupt. But you'll get used to it eventually," Remus said.

"I know. I wonder how many people will be shocked by this, or if anyone will care," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I betting most of the wizarding population will be shocked that almighty Potter would let his son be adopted by someone else, though they'll undoubtedly put a positive spin on it, if they don't hush it up that is," Sirius said with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, realizing that the conversation had become depressing.

"What? Why?" Remus said.

"I just took a pleasant conversation and made it depressing," Harry said apologetically.

"Harrison," Remus said seriously. "We don't want you to ever feel like you can't say what you feel. We don't mind if it's morbid during the funniest moment of our lives or the funniest thing in the middle of the most depressing situation."

"You can say whatever you feel like, reasonably though, as in don't start swearing at us," Sirius said. "We want to know what you're thinking."

"Got it?" Remus finished.

"Understood," Harry said. "You know, for never raising a kid, you're not doing that bad as far as I can tell."

"I think a good chunk of it is having common sense and understanding at least some of what is going on with your kid's life," Sirius said.

"Dear Merlin, he's started being logical," Remus said in horror. Sirius huffed and glared at him. Harry smiled and took a bite of spaghetti.

"This is good," he said after he swallowed.

"Bleary is awesome like that," Sirius said. "So...you like Hermione?"

"She's a good person," Harry shrugged. "What's not to like?"

"Going to marry her?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius," Harry said, looking at him in disbelief, his cheeks slightly red. "I just turned ten."

"So? Jamie chased your mother from the day they met on the Hogwarts Express to the day she finally agreed to date him nearly seven years later."

"Yes, well, Father clearly isn't a shinning example of perfection is he?"

"Touché," Sirius said. Remus smiled. "Are you excited about Hogwarts now?"

"Yes!" Harry said. "Did you know that the Severus Snape is the Potions professor?"

"What?" Sirius said, choking on his spaghetti.

"Please don't die," Harry said. "You just adopted me. I really rather not change my name again; it could give me a complex."

"Thanks for the concern," Sirius said after taking several gulps of water. Harry blinked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded of Remus.

"I didn't think you'd be interested or take it well," Remus said, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"And your excited about this?" he asked of Harry.

"Yes. I know you don't get along, Remus told me, but he is a genius. Getting top marks in his class would go great on my records, especially to his former students. He, from what I've overheard, is beyond difficult to please and mostly favors the Slytherins though he isn't that harsh on Ravens. He despises Gryffindor, and I don't see Hayden going anywhere else, so that'll go over real well. Personally, I'm hoping the man doesn't get all vindictive because I look like Father, especially since I'm nothing like him," Harry added a bit bitterly, the words from earlier still stinging, even he had thought the same thing.

"What house do you want to get in?" Sirius asked, wanting the subject off of his old enemy and James' cruel words.

"I don't really care, though at this point I don't want to be anywhere near Hayden, but having Hermione in my house would be cool," Harry said.

"Well, we'll be proud of you, no matter what house you get into, right Sirius?" Remus said, a bit pointedly. "Even if it's Slytherin."

"Er, yeah. Proud of you," Sirius said, looking a bit disgruntled by the thought. "I really won't mind, as I'm sure you'll do well no matter what house. I'm just used to not liking any Slytherins, it'll take a bit to get used to the thought of one of my favorite people as one is all."

Harry smiled at them. Remus honestly didn't care, and Sirius was already making the effort to like Slytherins, or at least tolerate them, in case he ended up as one.

"That's a relief. I really do wonder where I'll end up though. Hermione seems like a Raven, but she was being rather bold today."

"That she was; I don't think I would have grabbed anyone's hand at her age," Remus said. "Sirius was always a lady's man and probably would have though."

"I think I did, a couple of times my first year," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Then the girl would snatch their hand away and flounce away. Girls can be so cruel."

"Probably because some goofy kid just grabbed their hand," Harry pointed out. Remus chuckled. They continued talking and then Harry admitted to being rather tired. They told him to go ahead and get some rest; they had plenty of time to talk.

Over the next several months, Harry and Hermione learned all of the first year material and half of the second. They quickly became best friends and Harry was a hint more open and Hermione a bit more relaxed. Remus and Sirius discovered they loved Kyle and Addie's company, though they didn't get to spend as much time with everyone as they would like, their various jobs keeping them busy.

About a month after the adoption, Sirius Blood-Adopted Harry, which made him an unquestionable heir to the Black line. Other than that, they all considered Harry to be mostly Remus' kid, with Sirius as the quirky uncle.

Harry and Hermione also met Neville Longbottom, a shy, round faced boy that was clumsy and had a slight memory problem, while in Diagon Alley in January.

They liked him and invited him to hang out with them and ended up adding him to Remus' class. Between the three of them, they quickly caught him up to their level. Neville's confidence had improved under Remus' gentle and encouraging teaching, and his memory improved with the mind games Sirius played.

Kyle and Addie treated him just like they treated Harry and pretty much adopted him into their family. Augusta Longbottom, who had never approved of the treatment Harry formally received, was thrilled to hear that he had been adopted by Sirius and had made friends with Neville.

Sirius was right when he said that the Potters would keep the adoption under wraps. Nearly no one knew unless they were directly involved or a Longbottom or Granger. Harry wasn't surprised in the least, and decided he liked it this way. He could shock everyone by suddenly being the Black heir, which would have formally gone to the Malfoy family as Bellatrix was still in Azkaban and Andromeda and Tonks had been disowned.

Harry snickered every time Tonks made an appearance; it always ended with Sirius changing his appearance somehow and her making Remus blush by flirting with him. Hermione loved Tonks and they acted like sisters. She shocked Addie and Kyle the first time she had met them, wearing her now trademark pink hair and punk clothing, then changing her appearance to make fun of Sirius 'properly,' she had said. They liked her though.

The best part of his new life, in Harry's opinion, had been when Remus contacted Severus Snape to teach Harry, Hermione, and Neville Occlumency. Sirius had moaned and groaned about it the entire week preceding the impending visit while Harry was bouncing around between excitement and nervousness at finally meeting the man he had admired for so long. Remus had amusedly watched the pair of them. Hermione and Neville didn't share in his enthusiasm, but were still nervous about it.

Severus Snape, as Remus had predicted so long ago, was stern and didn't have problems with snapping at them if they messed up. And he most definitely didn't like Sirius. The glares they had traded weren't actually as bad as he had thought they would be; James and Sirius were worse. Severus was polite to Remus, having developed a better relationship after years of brewing Wolfbane for him.

After a while, the kids had adjusted to Severus more severe teaching style and managed to get a weak shield around their thoughts, which Severus even admitted was better than they expected. He even gave them a short nod of approval when he took over their class during the full moon. Harry had bounced around for a week afterward, much to Sirius' disgust.

In all actuality, he was pleased to see Harry so happy. He still remembered the cold kid they had first met. These days, Harry acted more like the kid he was rather than an adult. Harry still retreated behind his mask every now and then - especially if the topic of the Potters came up - but he was more open than before.

When Harry and Neville birthdays came up, they had a big, or big compared to what Harry was used too, party and invited everyone they were close too. Severus even came for a couple of hours before returning to his potions. He gifted them with Potion Journals, to keep notes on their experiences with potions in. He said it helped him, and Harry immediately decided that he would keep notes too.

Severus, in the rare show of fairness and consideration, also got Hermione one. She was thrilled.

All in all, things had never been better. He rarely saw the Potters and he would be starting Hogwarts soon, something he was half dreading. He liked the idea of finally going, but hated that he would have at least one, if not more and potentially be sharing a house, class with Hayden. He knew that he should at least try to get along with his twin, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that Hayden had never made life easy.

The morning of September first finally arrived and Harry was ready to go by ten sharp, having already packed the night before. Sirius Apparated them directly into Kings Cross as Remus waited outside the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters for the Grangers to arrive. Harry and Sirius went through the train and picked a compartment, then went back out and waited for the Grangers and Longbottoms. At ten after, the Grangers arrived and a quarter of an hour later, so did Neville and Augusta.

"Can you believe it?" Hermione said excitedly for the millionth time.

"No," Neville and Harry deadpanned at the same time before grinning at each other.

"Oh shut up," Hermione huffed before smiling unwillingly. "I can't help it. I'm so excited! We are finally going!"

"Are we really? I had no idea," Harry teased. She rolled her eyes. A flurry of activity picked up suddenly, flashes of cameras and a general hum of excitement swept through the platform. "They've arrived," Harry said in a casual tone, retreating behind his blank face.

"Let's get on the train," Neville suggested, pulling on his trunk.

"Yeah. You can show were the compartment is, and then we'll come back out for one last goodbye," Hermione suggested.

"Go on kiddo," Sirius encouraged.

"Alright," Harry agreed. He led the way through the crowd and discovered that they were unable to lift the trunks high enough to put on the rack.

"Merlin," Neville said.

"Need some help?" a voice asked. They all turned to see a red headed boy with blue eyes and freckles poking his head in their compartment.

"Yes please," Hermione said gratefully.

"Oi! George!" the boy turned and hollered.

"What?" a similar voice hollered back, coming closer.

"Firsties need our help," he said, moving into the compartment. Harry, Neville, and Hermione stepped back and let him get to the trunks.

"Firsties eh?" said George, walking in the compartment. He was perfectly identical to the first boy, who Harry suddenly realized must be Fred.

"You're the Weasley twins," Harry said before he thought about it. He flushed a bit when they both looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's fine - " started one.

"We don't mind at all. We - "

"Were just surprised that - "

"You already knew our names, but - "

"Our reputation must already - "

"proceed us," they finished together.

"Ron and Hayden were talking about you two," Harry explained.

"Ickle Ronnikins," the one called George said.

"But Hayden?" questioned Fred.

"I know him," Harry shrugged with a neutral expression.

"Pity," they chorused. They didn't like the Boy Who Lived anymore than Hayden liked them.

"Pity indeed," Harry smiled. His scratched his forehead while Hermione and Neville introduced themselves. George saw it and smacked Fred's arm. Harry immediately realized they must have seen the scar and smoothed his hair over it again as casually as he possibly could.

"That's how you know him?" George asked in surprise. Fred had made the connection now and was looking surprised.

"What?" Harry asked, praying that fate would let it slide this once as he put up a blank face. Hermione and Neville already knew, but he didn't want to deal with it right now.

"You're his twin?" they said.

"I'm Harry Black now," Harry said. "And I really prefer it if you didn't mention it to anyone else, please."

"When did the name change happen?" Fred asked.

"And we won't say a word about it," George said as they simultaneously zipped their lips.

"Sirius adopted me last October," Harry said.

"Wicked," they said and high-fived. Harry looked at them in confusion.

"Sirius Black is brilliant," they said.

"Oh," Harry grinned. "Him and Mo - Remus are pretty amazing."

"Remus Lupin?" Harry nodded. "We're jealous!"

"Why? What have you heard?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sirius is a brilliant Auror - "

" - or was before he left for America - "

" - -and since they've returned - "

" - they've played the political - "

" - and business game - "

" - so well that they've - "

" - earned a fortune and - "

" - made quite a few laws - "

" - That never would have - "

" - been passed before," they finished.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Harry! We only have fifteen minutes left," Neville informed him as the twins smirked at Hermione.

"Do what?" they asked her innocently.

"Come on," Harry said. "You can meet them, if you want."

"Awesome!" they said. Harry led the way off the train and looked around to see where their families had ended up at. A shrill, familiar whistle echoed across causing a slight pause in the hubbub of commotion. Harry snapped his head around, meeting familiar grey eyes.

"They're over there!" he said, pushing through the crowds.

"Ouch!" Hermione said as she was knocked to the ground by a red head.

"Ron!" the twins' voices snapped out like whips. Ron whipped around as Neville pulled Hermione up.

"What?" he snapped.

"Apologize," they said. He looked Hermione up and down in a rude way that made Harry want to hex him. He pulled his wand and let hang by his side. Ron looked at Neville, who also pulled his wand, and Harry next, their ice cold faces and glinting eyes letting him know that it'd be best for his health to follow the twin's instruction.

"Sorry," he spat before moving away, closer to where Hayden was standing with his family, posing for the press.

"What a jerk," Hermione said as they started walking again.

"He's the first prank of the year Gred," one of the twins said.

"Of course Forge."

"Hey," Harry said as they drew closer to Sirius and Remus, who had managed to avoid the press somehow.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius said. "Who are these young men?"

"Sirius, Remus, I present the Weasley twins, prankster extraordinaires," Harry said with a flourish. "Guys, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the twins and Sirius said at once. Remus just started laughing.

"Nicely done," he said, patting Sirius shoulder. Sirius made a face at him and Remus flicked his wand.

"Moony!" he protested, fingering his now obnoxiously green hair. "Unfair!"

"All is fair in pranks and war Padfoot," Remus said with a cheeky grin.

"Fred? George?" Harry asked. They were standing stock still with wide eyes and their jaws hanging.

"You two are the - "

" - Padfoot and the - "

" - Moony of the - "

" - Marauders Map?" they finished in awe.

"How do you know about that?" Remus asked in surprise.

"We are legends Moony old boy!" Sirius laughed, clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"Your older than me oh ancient one," Remus smirked.

"Only by a few months!"

"We filched it from - "

" - Flich our first year."

"Really? Impressive," Sirius nodded approvingly. Harry watched with amusement as he fell into conversation with twins, each sharing their exploits.

"Why were they so eager to meet us when they didn't know that we were the Marauders?" Remus asked Harry.

"Apparently they admire you two's genius at the political and business side of life," Harry smiled. "Being the Marauders probably tops that to them though."

"Lovely," he smiled back. "Now, remember that we don't care what house you're in. We just want you to do well. Study hard, but have fun and make sure you have time for your friends. And remember me and Sirius' parting gift. Just give us a call whenever you need too and keep us informed. Sirius!" he said sharply, suddenly looking at where the three pranksters were standing. Sirius started and looked a bit guilty. Harry stifled a smile. "Don't you dare pass that information on!" Apparently he had been keeping tabs on their conversation.

"Moony," Sirius started. Remus narrowed his eyes slightly. It was amazing how a man half a foot shorter than Sirius could still intimidate him. "Fine, fine. I won't say another word on the subject. Moony," Sirius said, turning back to the twins. "Has always been the more responsible one, though he is quite devious when he gets going. Very scary when you piss him off."

The twins nodded solemnly. The warning whistle blew and there was a flurry of last minutes hugs and goodbyes, and even one picture of the three of them, Hermione in the middle, Harry and Neville on either side of her, arms wrapped around each other and smiling brightly before a mad dash for the train.

"Thanks Harry!" the twins said, shaking his hands as the train started moving.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "I'm quite sure you made Sirius' day."

"We've got to go tell Lee! He'll be so jealous!" George said.

"Thanks again Harry!" Fred said as they darted off.

"That was fun," Harry said with a laugh.

"Come on, let's get to the compartment before it gets taken from us," Neville said with a small shake of his head, but he was smiling.

"We," Harry started singing quietly.

"Are off to attend Hogwarts, the wonderful school of Hogwarts," they started with a laugh and huge smiles. They had made up the song after seeing the Wizard of Oz at Hermione's house a few weeks back. They kept singing as they made their way to the compartment. "Because because because because because...of all the wonderful things we'll learn!"

The older years just stared at them either looking amused or rolling their eyes. The first years that were Muggle-born laughed while those raised magical looked confused. Harry's voice suddenly faltered and he stopped moving. Hermione and Neville also stopped and looked at him in confusion, then followed his impassive gaze.

Hayden Potter and Ron Weasley were standing at the door of their compartment, looking in while dragging their trunks.

"Hayden," Harry suddenly called out clearly. Hayden stiffened and looked over slowly. "That's ours. Feel free to join us though." The people who had been staring and watching Hayden suddenly flicked their stares to Harry, and by association, Hermione and Neville.

"I wouldn't lower myself to do so," Hayden stated coldly to him.

"Then would you be so kind as to get out of our way," Harry returned easily, seeming to infuriate Hayden even further. "You're causing a hold up," he added, gesturing to the impatient older years behind Hayden. Hayden glanced back, but seemed uncaring. Harry started forward until he stood nearly toe to toe to his twin.

Hermione marveled at the differences in the two brothers. They were the exact same height, but otherwise polar opposites in every thing. Harry had a quiet confidence that showed in his eyes if you looked hard enough, and Hayden oozed confidence from his every pore. They dressed different, had a different stances, and their attitudes were clearly different.

Hayden's was high and mighty, bold and clearly passionate; Harry's was subtle, she had learned over the year they had known each other; he was impassive and undecipherable when he wanted to be, if you got him to open up though, his emotions ran deep but he could set them aside when he needed to.

For some reason, she knew that this show down would set the tone of the two twin's relationship for the remainder of at least this year. It was more important that most of the people watching imagined, though few of them would realize that the two were twins at all.

Hermione watched Hayden try and think of a way to come out on top, but she couldn't see away for him too. Harry had been nothing but polite, so Hayden didn't have a reason to lash out, though he had already let it known that he didn't like Hayden.

"If you would," Harry said, gesturing for Hayden to step aside. "We are quite tired and would like to get to our things. You wouldn't keep a lady waiting would you?" he added. Hayden's gaze flicked to Hermione, and her spine automatically straightened and her chin rose defiantly. He looked like he thought he was superior. He glanced up and down at her the same way that Ron had. She gritted her teeth and noticed both Neville and Harry's jaws tighten.

"Of course not," Hayden said slowly, sounding as if he was skeptical that Hermione was lady. She glared at him as he moved out of the way, and Neville and Harry both gestured for Hermione to go in first.

"Thanks guys," she said, trying to ignore the fact that people were still watching.

"Not a problem Mione," Neville said before grinning slightly. "It's the polite thing to do and all. Plus Gran would murder me for doing anything less."

"Your grandmother is rather strict," Hermione smiled.

"That she is," Harry said, following Neville into the compartment. "But she has a brilliant sense of humor."

"I know," Neville agreed as Harry shut the compartment door with a snap, pulling down the screen as Hayden scowled at him though the window before moving on. "It's kind of surprising. Especially the first time she charmed Sirius' hair to flash different colors all day."

"That was hilarious," Hermione laughed. Harry smiled, but his eyes were cold.

"So..." he said, sitting down and looking at both of them. "That's Hayden."

"Honestly," Hermione started. "I can see why you don't like him. He's awful!"

"Ron is worse," Neville countered. "But we can hope that Hayden gets pranked when Ron does."

"Cheerful thought," Hermione mused. Harry looked conflicted. "You want to like him, and you want him to like you, don't you?"

"I do," Harry admitted softly with a mocking smile at his own admission. "We're twins. We should be like Fred and George, and part of me can't help but wish we were."

"That's only natural," Neville said. "Magical twins are like that. Though, Hayden seems to have had that desire squished out of him."

"I know," Harry said sadly. "I've always known."

Hermione sighed at his words. James and Lily, whom she had only seen a few times after the paint brush incident, were awful people for causing such an issue between the two. She sincerely wished that there was something she could do about it.

"Well," Harry said after a few seconds. "No point in dwelling on the past. Who wants to bet on what house they'll end up in?"

"Bet on our house?" Hermione said with a laugh. Harry mostly took after Remus, but took after Sirius when it came to betting. As in, he'd bet on nearly everything.

"Sure," he said easily.

"We know each other too well," Neville shook his head. "Let's got meet other first years and then maybe bet on them." Harry grinned a slightly crazy grin she knew all too well. He was going to bet. A lot. It really was scary to think about what he'd be doing when he was, say, twenty or anything older than the eleven they all were, Hermione thought.

"Alright," he said. "Coming?" he asked her, as if he didn't know. She gave him a look. He smiled slightly larger and she rolled her eyes.

They left the compartment and debated about what end of the train to start on. Eventually, Hermione pointed out that they were closer to the end, so why not start there? The first few compartments contained only upper years and when they finally came upon with kids their age, the first pair of eyes they met was a steely grey and ice cold.

"Hello there," Harry said amicably enough. "First years?"

"What's it to you?" grey eyes sneered. Harry studied him for a second. The facial structure, the blonde hair, and the eyes all led him to believe that this was the new Malfoy heir, Draco, his adopted cousin.

"I'm Harry Black," he said and paused for a brief second to see surprise register on every single one of their faces. All Purebloods then. "And who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said proudly.

"Blaise Zabini. I was unaware that Lord Black had a child," a dark skinned, Italian looking boy with dark brown eyes said.

"Life is funny like that," Harry shrugged.

"He doesn't, or didn't as of August last year," a pug like girl with dark, straight brown hair said. "Mum looked. Pansy Parkinson by the way." Harry didn't give any hint he had heard her.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy introduced two thug looking boys.

"Millicent Bulstrode," said a girl with a strong build and plaited dark blonde hair. They looked at Harry's two companions.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said politely.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said with a slight smile. Malfoy immediately sneered, his two brutes didn't seem to care, Pansy looked revolted, Blaise polite, and Millicent torn between the two sides.

"What is a Black doing with a Mud - " Malfoy started sneeringly.

"Be very careful of what comes out of your mouth next," Harry interrupted, wand suddenly in hand. His face was calm, but there was an unmistakable edge to his tone. Hermione looked a bit baffled and Neville looked angry. Malfoy attempted to stare him down, using all of his Malfoy presence. Harry didn't so much as blink, his green eyes boring into grey.

"Not worth it Malfoy," Zabini put in with a bored tone. "Besides, you know I don't like the term."

"And since when have I cared what you like?" Malfoy snapped.

"Since Black here pulled his wand," he returned casually. "And Pansy is right; he didn't have a kid. Where did you come from, and are you really a Black?"

"Now that, my polite sir, would be telling," Harry said with a slight grin. "Let's go guys. We have loads of people to track. Have a lovely train ride," he added to Pansy and Millicent with a half bow. Millicent blushed a bit and Pansy looked haughty.

"They'll find out at some point," Neville said once they were two compartments down.

"I know. By why make it easy?" Harry questioned. "Five on the whole lot being Slytherin."

"That's a suckers bet," Neville said with a shake of his head, declining.

"What was Malfoy going to say?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not repeating that. But if he ever, or anyone really, ever calls you something that starts with mud, just go ahead and hex them, better yet, prove it by decking them," Harry said reflectively. "Basically, it's a cruel word for Muggle-born. Like the N-word for people of African descent."

"Oh," she said in understanding.

"Yeah," he said tersely. They continued on their way, meeting all of the first years. Hermione was right, Harry bet nearly fifty Galleons, though they only took him up on about ten of them, which thoroughly disappointed him.

"That was productive," he said at the end.

"Very," Hermione agreed with slight sarcasm.

"Seriously though, where do you think I'll end up? I can't judge myself," Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry," Neville started thoughtfully. "You like learning, and that's a Ravenclaw trait. You're loyal and don't mind work, that's Hufflepuff. You're subtle and hard to read sometimes, something Snape showed to be as a quality of a Slytherin. And I would think you're brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

"That was about as helpful as telling me that I had a chance of going to Hogwarts Nev," Harry said bemusedly. Neville just smiled cheekily.

"I think, because Neville is right about your qualities that you'll end up a Snake or Raven," Hermione said.

"I'm going with a Slytherin," Neville said. "What about me?"

"Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Harry said after a moment's thought.

"Agreed," Hermione said. "Me?"

"Raven or Gryffindor," Neville said instantly. Harry nodded as the train slowed.

"We're about to find out," Hermione said nervously.

"Relax," Neville told her. "You and Harry are probably going to be the brightest of our year. You'll do just fine."

"I hope, if I do end up a Slytherin, that one of you becomes a Gryffindor," Harry said after a second.

"Why?" Neville asked in surprise.

"That'd be a kick in the teeth to the theory that a Slytherin and Gryffindor can't get along and give Inter-House relations a small boost," Harry explained with a devious grin. "Plus, I'd be highly entertained by the reactions."

"It would be practically a scandal," Neville agreed with a grin.

"Do you think Hogwarts has its own paper?" Hermione asked.

"What? Um, I don't know. Remus and Sirius never mentioned one," Harry said.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because if it was a scandal, then it'd make the paper I would think, and plus it'd be interesting to see student perspective on everyday life," she said, lost in thought.

"We should start one if they don't have one," Harry said suddenly.

"If that isn't ambitious," Neville laughed. "Three first years starting a newspaper!"

"Come on, it'd be awesome!" Harry said. "That Luna Lovegood, her father is the editor of the Quibbler. She would know how to run a paper and stuff. Plus the Creevey kid seems a bit photo happy, so all we need were articles and a printer."

"Okay, five first years running a newspaper," Hermione corrected Neville bemusedly. "How would we get stories?"

"I don't know yet. I bet the ghosts have some interesting stories. Plus, we can get older kids in on it! And Remus and Sirius will most likely be willing to give their input, as well as other students' parents. It would be so cool," Harry said with eyes bright from the excitement of a new challenge.

"Harry," Hermione started.

"Look, we've all seen and read the ridiculousness that is the Daily Prophet, and the Quibbler isn't exactly big on reporting the most current news, so this is a way to keep everyone informed with accurate information," Harry said, knowing Hermione's distaste for the ridiculously biased information the Prophet spouted.

"I'll think about it," she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "For now, let's just get through the Sorting." Harry wanted to press, but decided to let it go for now.

"Alright," he said. They followed everyone off the train and looked around. They couldn't see much in the gloom beyond the range of lights.

"First years! First years!" a male voice boomed. "This way first years!" Harry remembered Sirius and Remus telling him about Hagrid, the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. He was supposed to be huge, he knew, but nothing could prepare him for how massive he really was. He, Hermione thought, had to be a half-giant based off of what she read. Nothing else could explain why he was so huge.

They moved closer along with all of the other first years and Hagrid directed them into boats, four in each. Hermione, Harry, and Neville automatically snagged one together. The small blonde that was Luna Lovegood stood alone, most everyone partnering or saying they were saving a spot when she got near.

"Luna!" Neville called out. The blonde looked up dreamily. "Come sit with us!" She drifted over and gracefully sat in the boat.

"You didn't have to you know," she said serenely.

"Didn't have to what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Ask me to sit with you," she replied.

"Why not? We like you and I have a few questions for you anyway," Harry said with a minor shrug. Luna beamed at him.

"Ask away," she said.

"What do you know about running a paper? As in, would you be able to help run one?"

"A paper? I help my dad run the Quibbler all the time," she said, looking like she was, in fact, all there.

"Brilliant. Now, would you be willing to help run a paper at Hogwarts? We, me and Neville – alright, mostly me – think it'd be a really good idea. Not many people read the Quibbler, and the Daily Prophet is horrendous, so I figure having a paper that would actually explain what is going on would be wicked," Harry said.

"Oh that'd be a fun project," Luna said brightly, her large blue eyes shining.

"Will we even have time to run a paper?" Hermione cut in logically.

"Well, we're first years and we've already covered the material, so we should be able to complete the homework the night of, so that leaves the weekends, and maybe some week nights, to bring it together and print. We don't have to do it daily, and if it's important enough, we can run a special or something," Neville said. Hermione considered this the rest of the way across the lake as Luna filled them in on everything involved in running a paper.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called out. The quartet ducked as they passed beneath a wall of ivy. As they rounded the last bend, a unanimous gasp could be heard. Hogwarts was beautiful. It was exactly they way it had been described, just more glorious.

"Oh wow," Hermione said.

"It is rather beautiful," Luna agreed. "Do you think that there will be pudding? It's my favorite you know."

"I think they will have a huge thing of pudding," Harry smiled, looking around. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seem to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a underground harbor. Everyone clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles of the shore and Hagrid checked to make sure no one had fallen out.

Once they were sure that they hadn't, they continued on their way up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid's lamp, finally coming out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They went up the flight of steps that led to the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised his large fist and knocked solidly on the door three times.

Immediately, the door swung open, revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a stern face that told Harry that this was Professor McGonagall who, according to Remus, was the last professor you wanted to anger. Sirius reported that they still did in their school days anyway.

"The firs' years Professor," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will handle it from here," she said, pulling the door open wide. The entrance hall was quite large and its stone walls were lit with torches. Harry couldn't make out the ceiling. A large marble staircase faced them and led up to the upper floors.

Harry spotted Hayden and Ron at the front of the group as they crossed the floor and drew closer to the murmur of hundreds of voices that came from the doorway to the right. He was content to fall to the back of the pack rather than remain close to Hayden. Instead of going through it, Professor McGonagall led them into a small, empty chamber. They all followed her and crowded in considerably closer than Harry was strictly comfortable in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," she finished. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber after this.

Whispers broke out across the room as to how they were sorted.

"Some sort of test," Ron was heard saying. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Of course he was joking," Hermione said, none to quietly. Most heads, who had been listening to Ron, turned towards her. "We're eleven. We don't know any magic. How much could they possibly expect of us? Maybe it's just like a personality quiz to see who we would best fit with. Isn't that how the houses are divided? By a person personality traits; brave, loyal, ambitious, and knowledge seekers?"

Several people nodded and murmurs of 'that makes sense' rippled across the room. Ron scowled at her, as did Hayden. She merely stared back before deliberately turning her back on them and facing Neville and Harry. She made a face and Harry couldn't help but snicker. Neville just grinned. Ron, who was boring a hole into her back, flushed.

Then most of them jumped as twenty or so ghost came through a wall. They were pearly-white and slightly transparent, gliding across the room, not taking note of the first years watching them in surprise.

"Forgive and forget, I say," a little fat monk was in the middle of saying. "We ought to give him a second chance - "

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights said, suddenly noticing the many eyes watching him and the Friar argue.

"We're first years," Harry spoke up, having been warned about the ghosts by Remus. "We are waiting to be Sorted." The Friar grinned kindly.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." One by one, the ghost floated through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Harry suddenly felt nervous as he got in line behind a boy with sandy hair, Hermione, Luna, and Neville behind in him respectively. Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber and across the hall, into a pair of double doors that led straight into the Great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV:

Despite having lived all of his life in the Wizarding world, he had never seen anything so spectacular. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper to Luna Lovegood, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry loved it. It reminded him of the ceiling that he used to have back in Potter Manor. It was so realistic though, he barely believed there was a ceiling. His attention was brought back down to the ground as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it, a pointed wizard's hat was placed. Harry felt a vague amount of surprise that it was still useable. It looked ancient with its patched places, frayed brim, and the overall dirtiness of it.

For a few seconds, the room practically reverberated with silence. Then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide as it began to sing. Harry's eyebrows rose. Remus had decidedly not told him about a singing hat.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry applauded with everyone else after the hat finished. It bowed to each table before becoming still again. Harry wondered exactly where he and his friends would end up. They each had a couple of different places that they could go. Luna - he was almost completely sure that she would be a Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said clearly. "Abbot, Hannah!" The kind girl with a slightly pink face and blonde pigtails from the train stumbled a bit on her way to the stool. The hat covered her eyes as she sat down. After a second, it called out:

"Hufflepuff!" The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at their table. Harry saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Harrison?" McGonagall called out, a hint of uncertainty and surprise coloring her tone. A flurry of whispers rippled their way across the hall as Harry decided he regretted being so far back in the line. Hermione gently gave his arm a pat as he started moving.

He briefly noted the surprise on Dumbledore's face as he walked.

It seemed an age before he reached the stool. The hat slipped over his eyes, something he was grateful for; this way he wouldn't see everyone's stares.

"Hmm," a small voice said in his ear. "A former Potter, now turned Black. I remember all of your parents. All Gryffindors, but you're not quite like them. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A mind that thirsts for knowledge, a healthy desire to prove yourself, very loyal to your friends, and a good amount of ambition. A school paper? That is rather unusual for an eleven year old to be planning to do. So where to put you? You have talent, clearly…"

Harry sat patiently, waiting for the hat's decision, trying to be as least biased as possible. Surely a hat that had been Sorting since the time of the Founders would know what it was doing.

"Thank you for that Mr. Black," the hat said. Harry was either going crazy, or he heard the hat being amused. "Most have a healthy amount of distrust lurking around."

Harry's heart felt like it would pound out of his chest. It seemed to be taking forever, and Harry suddenly was completely unsure as to where he wanted to go. He didn't want to be with Hayden, knowing that Hayden would probably cause problems, and Hayden was going to be a Gryffindor; but another part of him wanted to be in the same house that Remus and Sirius had been in. Malfoy would be a Slytherin though, so he wasn't particularly sure he wanted to be there, even if Snape was the Slytherin Head of House.

"I sincerely hope that the rest of your year isn't this difficult," the hat said.

"Sorry," he thought. "It's not intentional." He was sure the hat chuckled.

"Well…let it be - "

Snape's POV:

Severus Snape looked out at first years, wondering where Harry Black would end up. He remembered when he was first contacted by Remus and introduced to the kid. He had grumbled to himself about having to teach three brats during his time off, and Occlumency at that.

FlashBack-

But then he had arrived and saw those familiar green eyes. He flashed Remus a look saying that they would be talking later. Remus gave a short nod and Severus had proceeded to start his lesson, the two boys and one girl listening carefully. Harry in particular looked like he was hanging onto Severus' every word, which frankly unnerved him. This, he was sure, was James Potter's son, now apparently the adopted son of Sirius Black; he should hate Severus, but it seemed to be quite the opposite.

Later, Remus and Sirius spoke with him in the library.

"Why?" Severus had asked shortly, ignoring the glare Sirius was giving him.

"Why what? Please be specific," Remus said. Severus narrowed his eyes, quite sure that Remus was amused over some fact or another.

"Why is Harrison Potter now going by Harrison Black?"

"I adopted him. James..." Sirius actually looked like he had more contempt for the name than Severus'. "He pretty much forced us into taking the poor kiddo."

"We wanted him of course; the Potters are hardly what I would call fit parents," Remus said, looking fierce.

"I see," Severus had said, his mind spinning. "And when did this take place?"

"October fifth," Remus answered.

"Why do you want me to teach them?"

"The mind is more malleable when they are young and we don't want them defenseless, plus," and here came the amusement in Lupin's eyes again. "Harry admires you."

Severus could barely cover his surprise.

"A child of Potter, now Black, admires me?" he said skeptically.

"I don't get it either," Sirius put in.

"He thinks you're a genius. It's like what other people think of Dumbledore," Remus said with a smile. Sirius looked disgusted, but said nothing more. Severus raised an eyebrow. Remus grew a bit more serious. "Seriously though, try not to be too hard on them. Between Lily and James, I really don't know how much more battering Harry's self-confidence can take. He was a mess when James rejected him like that, though he didn't show it much."

"He does seem quite adept at masking things," Severus noted. Harry had cottoned on fairly quickly in the lesson when it came to masking his emotions and clearing his mind. Hermione's brain didn't take to being cleared, as it was use to absorbing information, and Neville was fairly average.

"We know," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Either way, be nice to him. Remy and Harry may like you well enough, but I have no compulsions about hexing you to pieces."

"I'm with Sirius on this one. Harry's family, you're not," Remus shrugged. Severus retained a roll of his eyes; he already figured that out, but he gave a short nod anyway.

End Flash Back-

Now, here he was, watching Harry being called up to the stool. It seemed to be taking quite sometime, longer than usual.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat finally called out. Well, he thought, the boy certainly was a lover of knowledge. Still, he felt a tinge of disappointment that the boy wasn't in his house.

Harry's POV:

Harry sighed in relief. He had a house. He took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall. The table second from the far left exploded in cheers.

Hermione and Neville caught his eye and gave him two thumbs up. He smiled wider. A nice looking second, maybe third year, gestured to the seat near them and he gratefully took it as his attention went back to the sorting.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!" Harry's table exploded in cheers again as they welcomed Terry.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" also went to Hufflepuff, and "Brown, Lavender" became a Gryffindor. She sat a few places away from the twins and close to a set of slightly older looking girls who heartily welcomed her to Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin. They didn't seem overly pleasant to Harry, but neither did Snape and he was likeable enough once you got to know him.

"Creevey, Colin!" also became a Hufflepuff. Harry smiled. Colin was a nice kid, very excitable and eager to learn about the Wizarding world, being a Muggle-born like Hermione.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus" the sandy haired boy that had been in front of Harry sat on the stool for nearly a minute before the hat came to a decision.

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!" Harry smiled as his best friend nearly ran to the stool and slipped the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. Harry whooped and clapped extra hard for her as she rushed over and sat across from him. She had a mile wide smile on her face.

"Longbottom, Neville!" McGonagall called. Harry and Hermione crossed their fingers for their slightly clumsy friend. The hat took a while to decide for him, but eventually called out:

"Gryffindor!"

"Whoo! Go Neville!" Harry and Hermione cheered. The twins had no shame in catcalling Neville as they gestured for him to sit near them. Neville blushed but sat across from them.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat cried. Harry and Hermione cheered just as loudly for her as they did Neville.

"Hello there," she said cheerfully as she sat across from them.

"MacDougal, Morag" was next, and after her, Malfoy. He swaggered forward and was immediately Sorted into Slytherin, taking a seat next to Crabbe and Goyle.

There were still a few to go; "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, two "Patil"s..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then finally –

"Potter, Hayden!" As Hayden swaggered in a way very similar to Malfoy, whispers broke out.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Hayden Potter?" Hayden had a casual smirk in place as the hat slipped over his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried a mere second later. Harry smiled, though he already knew there was no way Hayden would get into Ravenclaw, he was still relieved that he didn't have to put up with him.

"Poor Neville," Hermione murmured to Harry. They both sent Neville sympathetic glances, who promptly looked as though someone had killed his pet toad, Trevor. Neville faked collapsing in sobs as Harry and Hermione snickered.

The twins just clapped but with little enthusiasm. Hayden sat down several places away, across from the ghost with a ruff from earlier.

"I think he'll be alright," Harry told Hermione after Neville looked back up and winked before focusing on the sorting again.

Harry flicked his gaze to the High Table, not really interested in the Sorting now.

At the end closest to him, Hagrid sat, and in the very center, in a large gold chair, Albus Dumbledore was sitting, watching the Sorting with a twinkle in his eye and a smile scrawled across his face. Harry studied their faces, but one in particular caught his attention.

A pale man with a slight twitch was sitting next to Professor Snape and had a large, purple turban wrapped around head. It was a very odd sight, he thought.

"Thomas, Dean," became a Gryffindor, which seem to thrill Seamus. "Turpin, Lisa" joined the Ravenclaws as Ron was called up. It took a mere second for the hat to place him in Gryffindor and he took the seat next to Hayden.

"Zabini, Blaise" became a Slytherin.

Harry looked at his plate and wondered when they would be able to eat. Hopefully as soon as there were no more first years to Sort.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and beamed out at them, arms open wide, looking beyond please to see them all there.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered.

Harry and Hermione just kind of stared at him, unsure of the point of that speech.

"That was…interesting," Hermione eventually said as the dishes in front of them filled with all sorts of food.

"That's Dumbledore for you," an older student said. "I'm Marley by the way, the fifth year prefect."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione and this is Harry."

Harry smiled at the prefect and began placing food on his plate. Dinner went smoothly and Harry was thoroughly pleased to be where he was and couldn't wait to write mirror-call Remus and Sirius.

When they couldn't eat anymore, the food faded from the plates, leaving them as sparkling clean as they had been when he first sat down. A few seconds later, desserts of every sort appeared. Harry looked longingly at the vanilla ice cream but decided against making himself sick.

Marley and Hermione had managed to strike up a conversation about classes, Hermione sounding as if she hadn't studied ahead.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else. Of course, it's supposed to be very difficult - "

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - " Marley said in a knowledgeable way. Hermione nodded.

Harry was starting to feel pretty sleepy as he waited for the desserts to finally faded away and had settled for half listening to the twins' conversation next to him and watching the teachers interact. The unknown Professor with the turban was talking to Professor Snape, who looked less than pleased.

It happened very quickly. Professor Snape looked past the turban and straight at Harry and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on his forehead. His eyes snapped open wide as his hand automatically went to his forehead.

"Ow," he muttered. Snape's eyes narrowed slightly in a way that Harry classified as curious. It was slightly hard to differentiate Snape's expressions since they were so subtle, but Harry had gotten used to it over the summer.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, breaking her conversation with Marley to do so.

"Nothing," he said, looking over at her. It wasn't Snape, it couldn't be; he had been around the Professor all summer and this had never happen. That left the weird Professor. He was what was different. When he looked back up, Snape was still watching him. Harry flicked his eyes to the odd Professor and hoped that Snape understood that it was somehow the kooky Professor's fault, not his.

The pain was gone as quickly as it came, but Harry was unsettled. It hadn't happened before, so what triggered it exactly? Snape's eyes narrowed a bit more as he looked away and went back to the conversation with the man in the turban.

"Hey, Marley," he asked. "Who is that man next to Professor Snape?"

"You know Snape already, do you?" Marley said in vague surprise.

"He made a few potions for my godfather," Harry shrugged off the question.

"Oh. Well, that's Professor Quirrell – the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looks nervous, but that's not surprising. Everyone knows that Snape has been after his job for years. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape," Ben, Marley's sixth year boyfriend, said sagely. Harry just quirked an eyebrow and turned back to whatever Padma Patil was now talking about with Hermione.

Finally, the desserts disappeared. Professor Dumbledore stood once more as the hall quieted.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes rested on the Weasley twins for a brief second before he continued. They smirked.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. Was he serious? What in the world would be in a school of students that could cause such a death?

"Is he serious?" Lisa asked Marley.

"Must be," she replied with a frown. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we are not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now," Dumbledore continued. "Bedtime! Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed Marley and Ben through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

Harry did his best to memorize the path from the Great Hall to their dorms. Twice, Marley led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Ben took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Ben whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Ben.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Terry's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Ben, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to the prefects. Here we are." At the very end of the corridor a painting of a woman with an eagle resting on her shoulder hung.

"What has no end and no beginning?" she said.

"A circle," said Marley, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Ravenclaw common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"Unlike the other houses, to get into our common room you have to answer a question or riddle correctly. If you can't get it, you'll be forced to wait until someone who can comes along. I would study ifI were you, though she general goes easy on the younger years," Ben said.

Marley directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep blue, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food wasn't it?" Terry yawned at Harry, who smiled back tiredly. They were finally there, they had been Sorted, and all that stood between him and sleep was a quick mirror-call.

"That it was," Harry said. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night Terry," he added. Terry nodded and yawned again as he pulled his curtains shut. Harry followed suit and quickly cast a silencing charm before pulling out the mirror. "Remus? Sirius?" A few seconds later, Remus' face appeared in the mirror.

"Hey kiddo," he said with a smile. "Hold on one sec. I'm going to enlarge the mirror. Sirius – you can stop wearing a hole in the carpet now. He's called," Remus said, looking at someone off to the right with a smile as he flicked wand. Footsteps echoed closer as his view of the room grew.

"Harry!" Sirius said cheerfully. "I see blue. You're a Raven! You owe me money Remus!"

"That I am Sirius. And so is Hermione. Neville is in Gryffindor with Hayden and Ron unfortunately."

"So how was it? The train ride, the Sorting, the feast?" Sirius questioned eagerly.

"Merlin Sirius, slow down. He's probably tired," Remus laughed, looking quite tired himself. The full moon was only days away. During those couple of days, Harry always went and stayed with Hermione or Neville.

"I'll be alright," Harry said before launching into descriptions of the events. "Then we were sent off to bed, as if he hadn't just announced that there was a chance of dying if you go through the wrong door!" Remus and Sirius traded glances.

"Dumbledore has always been rather odd, but I can't begin to imagine that he would put something unimportant there," Remus mused.

"Best thing to do is just avoid it as much as possible," Sirius summed up.

"I had no idea," Harry said dryly, but with a grin. Sirius smiled back as Harry covered his mouth and yawned a jaw-cracking yawn. "Goodness," Harry said afterward, rubbing his jaw. Sirius and Remus' faces softened as they smiled gently.

"We'll let you get some sleep now kiddo," Remus said.

"After all, you need to be well rested for tomorrow!" Sirius agreed.

"Goodnight," they said at the same time, briefly reminding Harry of the twins.

"Goodnight," he said blearily. He put away the mirror and laid back, falling asleep almost at once, thinking he was glad that he had been adopted by Sirius.

Harry had a very strange dream that night. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he was fine where he was; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Hayden, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Hayden turned into Quirrell, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.

Marvin Moon, apparently a light sleeper, was propped up on his elbow and looking over at him.

"Alright there?" he inquired quietly.

"I'm good. Strange nightmare though," he said. Marvin's brow creased and he frowned. "It's fine now," Harry reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said with a smile. Marvin bit his lip uncertainly. "I'll be alright now. Just need to get back to sleep."

"Alright then. Night Harry," Marvin said with a slight shrug.

"Goodnight," Harry said. They both laid back down again and fell into a peaceful slumber.

When they woke the next morning, the dream wasn't mentioned, though by no means did Harry forget it. Harry was the first one up and out of his dormitory, meeting up with Hermione in the common room.

The twins and Neville popped up in the hallway suddenly, startling Hermione, and helped them down to breakfast where there schedules were passed out. Things had changed since Remus and Sirius' time - they now shared their classes with all four houses.

Harry had been less than happy to find out he had every class with Hayden when he had just escaped sharing a house with him.

As far as his actual classes went, they were to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight, and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets in Astronomy, a subject Harry easily excelled at, and Hermione and Neville knew well enough thanks to Sirius' teaching.

Three times a week, Neville shined in the greenhouses that were placed behind the castle as they studied Herbology with a nice, slightly dumpy witch called Professor Sprout. They learned about how to take care of all sorts of strange plants and fungi, and found out their uses, something the trio had learned from Snape in Potions.

Harry was disappointed by History of Magic, which ended up being his most useless class. It was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns, who droned on and on about goblin wars and little else. It was nothing like what Remus had taught them. Half the time, Harry and Neville resorted to playing hang man or tic-tac-toe on spare bits of parchment. Harry had never been happier to discover that he had a class with Gryffindors than after their first History of Magic lesson.

Hermione, though, diligently took notes.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a small wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Harry winced when he fell over after reading Hayden's name off the roll sheet. He was the only one with a particularly strong reaction so far. Professor Sprout merely glanced up to make sure he was present before continuing down her list. Binns never even noticed.

Professor McGonagall was just as Sirius and Remus had described. She was strict and clever, giving them a talking to the moment they were settled in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She changed her desk into a pig and back again for a demonstration before informing them that they weren't going to be doing something like that for some time yet.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each give a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Harry, Hermione, Neville had managed to turn it into a perfect needle. Professor McGonagall showed the class Hermione's needle and gave her a rare smile, as she was the first to get it right.

Hayden's was only slightly shiny and pointy, which was the best anyone outside the trio had done.

The class most people had been talking excitedly about, though, turned into a fluke. Professor Quirrell stuttered so much that it grated on everyone's nerves, and most were distracted by the overwhelming scent of garlic. One girl ended up having an allergic reaction and had to be sent to the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

Most people agreed that the garlic was being used to ward off a vampire that he'd met in Romania and was afraid would come back to get him one of these days. His turban had supposively been given to him by an African prince as thanks for getting rid of a zombie. No one believed it, especially after Seamus Finnigan asked to hear the story. Quirrell had turned pink and started talking about the weather. Plus, everyone couldn't' help but notice the funny stench lingering around the turban; the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic so that Quirrell would be protected wherever he went.

Overall, Harry was enjoying himself. He had yet to be able to talk to Colin about the paper, or discuss it any further with Luna, and Hermione hadn't agreed yet. Neville just went with 'if you get it started, I wouldn't mind helping' philosophy.

Hayden and Harry avoided each other, never on the same side of the classroom. When Harry chose to sit next to Malfoy rather than the empty desk behind his twin, people began to whisper about the reason behind it. No one had quite put together the reasoning behind the two first years' actions. Or rather, no one had said it verbally.

Speculation had begun to circulate about Hayden's suddenly missing twin. He should have been there; there should have been a second Potter.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville quietly debated about how many people had put the two together. Neville, having spent the most time in the Wizarding world, said that he doubted that many had while Hermione held that it would be a month at the most before it became a public affair.

Harry felt it was glaringly obvious and was worried about the how the whole thing would play out. He planned on mirror-calling Remus and Sirius to talk about it later that Friday evening. He had no issue with it, but he figured it be best to get advice from them. After all, this kind of situation was a rarity in the Wizarding world. For now though, he just wanted to attend his first Potions lesson without having anything on his mind.

"What do we have today?" Neville asked as he munched on a piece of toast. Harry and Hermione sat with Neville at breakfast while Neville sat with them at lunch. During dinner they traded nights between both tables.

"Potions!" Harry practically sang. "It's a double."

"Excited much?" Hermione laughed.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Snape favors Slytherin you know," Fred said.

"And pretty much hates Gryffindor," George added.

"As a general thing, I'm not surprised. But he likes me, mostly, so I'm happy," Harry said with a smile.

"If you say so," the twins said with a shrug.

"I do wish, however - "

" – That McGonagall would favor us."

"Fat chance of that," Neville snorted. McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor, but she still dished out loads of homework. Just then, the mail arrived. Harry hadn't gotten anything in the mail yet, and was vaguely surprised to see Hedwig, his birthday gift from Neville's grandmother, fly in with a letter attached to her leg. He moved his plate and cup out of the way so she could land, wiping off his hands before reaching for the letter.

He opened it as Hermione gave his beautiful snowy owl a crust of toast.

'Dear Kiddo,' Sirius' hand wrote.

'It's your first letter while at Hogwarts! Hooray! Me and Remy just wanted to write and see how your first week has been. Sure, we could have you mirror-call us, but we thought it'd be more fun to write.' Here another hand broke in.

'Sirius is freaking out from sheer boredom. We both miss having you around kiddo. Me in particular as you were the saving grace from the psychotic-ness that is Sirius Black.'

Harry smiled as he pictured Remus' solemn expression as he wrote. He could just see Sirius reading over his shoulder and exclaiming indignantly, which would probably end up leading to some sort of prank war.

'Believe it or not, Sirius has actually been fairly quiet with out his favorite person around. It's freaking me out a little, but I've managed to incite – er – cheer him up enough to stop moping.'

'I,' Sirius wrote, clearly having taken the quill back, 'wasn't moping. I was reminiscing. That's all. I'll be alright kiddo, don't worry about me. Remus, the old devil, is acting like a Nazi while trying to keep me from happier days. Either way, have fun and write back when you can!

Love from,

Sirius & Remus.'

"They'll never change," Harry laughed.

"Sirius and Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, stroking Hedwig's feathers before she took off to go sleep in the owlery. He finished his breakfast and sat idly while Neville and Hermione finished theirs. Eventually, it was time for Potions. "Hey," Harry asked the twins. "How do you get to the Potions classroom?" They gave him directions and they set off, talking about what they might be learning first.

The potions classroom turned out to be in the dungeons and was rather cold and creepy. When they were let in, the walls had pickled animals floating in glass jars all around. Harry scrunched his nose in disgust at the sight.

"So gross," Hermione shuddered as they took a table near the front and to the left of the classroom. Hayden and Ron were in the back right. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode had the table behind the trio. Snape strode in, robes billowing impressively behind him. He turned sharply and stood behind his desk, calling roll from his parchment, looking up at each name to memorize the face.

When he got to Hayden's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," he said in his low, soft tones. "Hayden Potter. Our new – celebrity." Hayden smirked. "I wouldn't smirk if I was you, Mr. Potter, as being famous will get you nowhere in this classroom." Something in Snape's tone warned of danger while reeking of casualness. Hayden's smirk faded a bit as Malfoy and his goons sniggered. Snape continued with the roll before looking up at the class with coal black eyes that made you think of dark, empty tunnels.

"You," he started softly, barely above a whisper. Like McGonagall, Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry nearly smiled at the speech during the ensuing silence. He couldn't wait to start, and from the looks of it, Neville and Hermione were looking anxious to start as well. Harry heard a slight snicker echo from the back and nearly winced. Snickering was the last thing you wanted to do after such a speech from Snape. Too bad he recognized that snicker all too well.

"Potter," Snape said almost immediately. "What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 'Draught of Living Death,' Harry thought, his mind going back to an advanced Potion book he had gotten a few months back.

"I don't know," Hayden said in a slightly rude tone.

"It's 'I don't know sir or Professor," Snape corrected sharply as his lips curled into a sneer. "Black?" he questioned, looking over at him.

"Draught of Living Death sir," Harry said quietly after a second of surprise at being called on.

"Tut, tut," Snape said, looking back at Hayden. "Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the Potions cupboard Professor," Hayden replied. Harry could picture his ears turning red.

"Point from Gryffindor for disrespect Potter. Granger?"

"Stomach of goat sir," she said promptly.

"One more chance, Potter: What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said, disdain clearly written on his sharp features.

"I don't know sir," Hayden nearly spat venomously. Harry lifted a silent prayer that Snape would have mercy on Gryffindor, just this once. He wasn't fool enough to think that Snape still wouldn't deduct points from Gryffindor just because Neville was in it, but he hoped that he would at least have some mercy on them. "I'm quite sure that Black does, why don't you ask him?"

"Well Black?" Snape asked.

"They are the same plant sir, and also go by the name of aconite," Harry answered, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape snapped at the rest of the class. The room filled with sounds of people rummaging through their bags to get quills and parchment. Over the sound of scratching quills, Snape clearly said, "And three points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter." Hayden glared at Snape. "And," Snape added so quietly that Harry barely caught it. "Two for Ravenclaw for correct answers Black and Granger."

Hermione and Harry smiled discreetly at each other. Their joy didn't last though. Snape put them all in pairs, Hermione and Neville together, and Harry with Theodore Nott together, while Blaise was with Millicent. All three pairs worked together fairly well and managed to get the potion that would cure boils into the correct consistency and color.

Snape was checking over Blaise's potion when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Hayden and Ron managed to melt Hayden's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion spilled all over the floor, burning holes into people's shoes. Harry immediately hopped up on his desk, Theodore and everyone else quickly following while those who's shoes were hit kicked them off.

Ron and Hayden, both of whom had been drenched when the cauldron collapse, moaned as angry red boils started springing up over their arms and legs.

"Idiots!" Snape hissed venomously as he flicked his wand, clearing up the spilled potion. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Ron nodded miserably, boils popping up on both of their noses. "Granger, Finnigan! Take them to the hospital wing."

"Yes sir," they said, leading the boys out of the classroom. Snape shook his head in exasperation, muttering to himself about idiots and teaching.

"Bottle what you've got and set it on my desk," he said a few minutes later.

"Bottle ours please," Harry asked Theodore. "Neville is a bit clumsy," he added as an explanation as he moved around his table to where Neville and Hermione had been working. Theodore nodded and Harry arrived just in time to catch the vial that Neville dropped.

"Thanks Harry," Neville said in relief. "Hermione would skin me alive."

"I doubt it, but she would be a mite angry," Harry laughed. "She already didn't look happy with having to escort Hayden and Weasley."

"Boy that looked painful."

"And gross," Harry shivered. If there was one thing he knew about what career he would end up in, it wasn't going to be St. Mungo's. People's cuts and stuff like boils and blood grossed him out too much. Harry went and set Neville's potion on the Professor's desk.

"Say, Black," Theodore started, having finished talking in low tones to Blaise. Harry's guard instantly went up. Theodore sounded entirely too casual.

"Yeah Teddy?" Harry said. The whole school had learned better than to call Theodore by his last name. He pitched a fit about it in his first class when the teacher refused to call him 'Teddy.' Apparently, he wanted nothing to do with his Death Eater father, and therefore hated his last name. After that, they all called him Teddy or Theo, and occasionally Theodore.

"We," he said, gesturing between him, Blaise, and Millicent, "want to talk. But in a more…discreet setting." Harry casually glanced around and saw the curiosity on Malfoy's face. He nodded.

"Neville is coming, and Hermione, of course," Harry said.

"Alright. Here," Teddy said, handing him a slip of parchment before walking out of class right as the bell rang for dismissal, Blaise and Millicent on his heels.

"What was that about?" Neville asked quietly, coming around to stand next to Harry.

"They want to talk," Harry murmured back, slowly picking up his bag, waiting for them to be the last in the classroom. He and Neville gathered up Hermione's things as well.

"Hurry up or you'll be late," Snape said idly from his desk where was checking on the potions.

"Sir," Harry started as the last kid slipped from the room. "I just wanted to say that there is something off about Quirrell. I don't know what, but he made my scar hurt, and that's never happen before." Snape looked up with an unfathomable expression.

"I know. If it happens again, let me know. Now hurry up or I'll deduct points," he said. Harry nodded and they left the room.

"Nice to know Snape will never change," Neville commented. He had frequently threatened to tally points and detentions for once they got in school over the summer.

Harry smiled and pulled the parchment from his pocket. He carefully unfolded it and read it before passing it to Neville.

"Meet outside of the gamekeeper's hut at five to three," he read to himself. "I wonder what they want to talk about."

"I don't know," Harry said as Hermione came around the bend. They explained what had happen and at ten to three, they were down by Hagrid's hut, waiting for the Slytherins, who arrived at exactly at five till.

"Have a seat," Harry offered with a gesture to the grass around them. He was leaning back on his elbows, enjoying the heat the sun radiated. He would never tan, but he still loved feeling the heat. Hermione was leaning back to back with Neville, working on her homework as Neville read a book.

The Slytherins dropped their bags and sat silently. Harry waited for them to broach whatever it was that they wanted to speak about.

"Black, we've been talking," Theodore started.

"Who is 'we'?" Hermione asked immediately.

"A good chunk of Slytherin, a few Gryffindors, pieces of Ravenclaw, and a couple of Puffs," Blaise clarified.

"Either way," Millicent cut in. "We've been talking, poking around, if you will, and we want to know why you're a Black."

"Because that's Sirius' last name?" Harry said quizzically, not liking where this conversation was going at all.

"No kidding," Teddy said with a roll of his eyes. "But why are you going by it? You're Harrison Potter, long-lost twin of the Arrogant One."

"Don't say it!" Harry cut in quickly before Hermione could even open her mouth. She gave him a look before continuing to write. Neville was watching him now, his brow slightly creased. Harry's mind whirled as he tried to figure out what to say. It wasn't exactly a secret to him and his family, but the Potters had hushed it up as much as possible. So did he just go ahead and say it, or did he just deny it? There wasn't a whole lot to back him up if he decided to deny it; he still looked fairly similar to his father and had his mother's green eyes.

Theodore studied Harry as he thought. He noted that Black's face closed off as he stared at them with penetrating eyes. The boy bore a resemblance to James Potter, though it wasn't as strong for them to be mirror copies of each other. Also, if he was biologically a Black, he'd have the trade-mark grey or blue eyes, not a fierce green that seemed to have darkened a few shades in the last few seconds.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry eventually said. The Slytherins traded looks. Harry knew that he had just confirmed their suspicions, but he really didn't know what else he could have said.

"Mostly for curiosities sake," Blaise shrugged.

"Harry," Neville said softly. Harry looked over. "People will know eventually. Perhaps it'd be wise to control exactly how they find out?"

"Right," Harry murmured, lapsing back into thought. "I wonder…" he trailed off.

"Wonder what?" Millicent asked.

"He won't answer for several minutes yet," Hermione said. "He never does when off in thought like this."

"Oh," Blaise said.

"Wha' are you lot doin' down here?" a loud voice asked behind them. Everyone but Harry jumped.

"Oh, hello Hagrid," Neville said. "We were just talking, honest."

"That's good, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor getting' along like so," Hagrid grinned. "Wha' would you lot say to a cup o' tea?"

"Sound delicious Hagrid," Harry said, startling them all. "Come on guys." He glanced over at the Slytherins, letting them know he considered them part of the 'guys.' They all followed Harry who, once he received tea from Hagrid, lapsed back into thoughtful silence. He half-listened as they chattered about their new classes and other things.

"I still can't believe someone broke into Gringotts," Blaise said, catching Harry's full attention. He had forgotten about Remus telling him that.

"They say," Neville said, looking at Hagrid's copy of the Daily Prophet, "that the vault had been emptied earlier that day. It happened on the day of Harry's birthday." They frequently talked like Harry wasn't there when he retreated into thought like this, and he never bothered to correct them.

"Who wrote the article?" Millicent asked curiously.

"Skeeter," Hermione snorted disdainfully. "I'm surprised she managed to get her facts straight."

"That's it!" Harry said, nearly knocking over his tea as he popped up from his seat. "Hermione, you wonderful, brilliant witch!" he said with a huge smile. "I've got to talk to Moony and Pads! Snakes, please keep it to yourself for now. I'd owe you one! I retain rights to deny what you ask for!"

And with that exclamation, Harry darted out the door, bag flying out behind him as he ran towards the castle. Silence reigned in Hagrid's hut as they all stared at the door.

"Is that...normal?" Millicent asked eventually.

"Normal enough," Neville settled for. "I wonder what he's up too though."

"Oh God," Hermione moaned, having connected a few dots of her own. "He's going to go to Skeeter! The Potters will criticize her to try and undermine his story, which will piss her off and cause more damage to the Potter's reputation!"

"That is very...Slytherin," Theodore said with interest.

"Of course it is. It's Harry; I expected him to be a Raven or Snake," Hermione said.

"I was almost willing to bet on him being in Slytherin," Neville agreed.

"And he knew we'd be more inclined to stay mum with a favor than without," Blaise pointed out.

"Remus, one of his guardians, had the mind of a Slytherin when it was in his favor to do so. Harry was bound to pick of some of it," Hermione pointed out logically. "Plus it's almost his nature."

"Which is odd. Aren't twins supposed to be similar? Like the Weasley twins? They're identical in every aspect!" Millicent said. "So shouldn't Hayden be more of a Raven or Harry more of a Gryffindor?"

"You'd think so," was all Hermione had to say on the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: A Streak of Luck and Small Professors**_

Harry's POV:

Harry was panting as he reached the doors. He paused for a minute, readjusting his bag before taking off to Ravenclaw tower again. He managed to puff out the answer to the portrait's question. He walked quietly through the common room as several students were reading and he didn't want to disturb them.

Once he reached his bed, he put up a silencing spell around his bed so that no one would overhear his conversation before pulling out his mirror.

"Remus? Sirius?" he said.

"What's up kiddo?" Sirius answered.

"So I was in Potions, and it was at the end, and Theodore Nott asked me to meet him near Hagrid's hut at five to three – "

"I'd watch out for him," Remus said, having appeared next to Sirius. "His father is a Death Eater, though he was never convicted of it."

"He hates his father – pitched a fit when a teacher wouldn't call him Theodore instead of Mr. Nott – he apparently wants nothing to do with his father's lifestyle. Anyway, he asked me to meet him, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode – who shares views with Teddy – and so I brought Hermione and Neville with me. They asked about how I was a Black when I was a Potter."

Sirius and Remus traded looks.

"Speculation was already starting about how Hayden and I avoid each other and why there isn't a second Potter, but there is a new Black that none of the purebloods heard about, so I wasn't surprised that someone figured it out," Harry said. "But Neville suggested that I control how people found out, and then Hagrid invited us all – even the Slytherins – to tea. So we went and Hermione said something that had me come up with a brilliant idea."

"And?" Sirius asked when he paused for a breath.

"Have Rita Skeeter write the story. She has a following," Harry said, speaking over Sirius' protest. "And the Potters will more than likely go against her, causing her – "

"Causing her to ruin their reputation even further," Remus finished. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Maybe a more neutral and less vengeful reporter would be better."

"Harsh?" Sirius balked. "What they did to kiddo was harsh!"

"Does that mean we should sink to their level?" Remus countered. "I'd rather not be anything like them."

"I see your point Remus, but Hayden has been strutting around the school like a swelled up balloon. It's horrible after a nearly a year of being away from him – thank Merlin that Professor Snape has already started in on him! He asked him three questions during class today that, admittedly, none of us should have known until later in the year at best, but Hayden couldn't answer even one of them. He asked me and Hermione instead – and probably would have asked Neville if he wasn't a Gryffindor, the very house he was attempting to take points from. Hayden and Ron ended up melting their cauldron – Snape had Hermione and an Irish boy named Finnigan take them to Pomfrey. She didn't look happy."

"I don't imagine she would," Sirius commented with a half-smile.

"Snape is always more than willing to bring some down," Remus said with a shake of his head. "And he's particularly good at it, always has been."

"But I like him anyways - he's brilliant," Harry said with a grin at Sirius' face. "Don't worry Sirius, I like you more than him."

"What a comfort," Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So what should I do then? Just pick someone else to write it? I could just send an owl I suppose, but I'd feel better about something face to face," Harry mused.

"How about you let us handle it?" Remus suggested. "Answer the people who ask you personally honestly, but don't make a big deal about it."

"That makes sense," Harry said.

"I hear a 'but' at the end of that kiddo," Sirius said.

"My more vengeful side wants the Potters to go down or at least falter a little," Harry admitted with a sigh. "Is it so wrong for me to want them to suffer at least a little for everything they've done? I suppose I didn't turn out as bad as someone could have, but at the same time, that doesn't make it any better. Merlin - I'm eleven! I shouldn't even be having this kind of conversation!" Harry exclaimed, flopping back on his bed, keeping a hold of the mirror so he could still see Remus and Sirius.

Sirius looked rather frustrated like he always did when Harry's treatment at the hands of the Potters came up, and Remus looked sad and a little angry like he always did. Harry knew both of them agreed with him, and they all agreed that no one should have this kind of conversation but that it did happen - had happened. The only thing they disagreed on was how to go about it. Sirius probably like Harry's original plan, and Harry did too, but knew that he wouldn't want to be on their level like Remus had pointed out - which kind of made him dislike the plan.

"I know kiddo," Remus said. "I know. And it's not unusual or wrong to resent them for it - Merlin knows I do - but like I said earlier, we've got to be the bigger people in this. I refuse to stoop to their level."

"I know," Harry sighed again. "I get it, really. And you can handle it. What we're you thinking?" He knew that Remus had to have given this some thought - he wasn't the brains of the Marauders and the scariest for no reason. Where Sirius had a stubborn and vengeful streak a mild wide, he took most things as a joke and rarely held onto it for long, Remus took a while to be offended, but once he was, he was stubborn, vengeful, subtle, and very persistent. It would start out as little things - maybe your bag ripped in the hall and ink spilled over your books - but by the end of the week, you'd be questioning what god you had angered and that's the point when Remus would smirk and you'd recall exactly who you had pissed off. Not that you could prove it was him behind everything.

Sirius, Harry remembered him saying, had endured such treatment for _weeks_. Harry had yet to figure out why and he while he was curious he figured if Remus or Sirius wanted him to know, they would have told him the reasoning behind it. All they had said though was that Sirius had royally screwed up everything in a very extreme manner.

"I haven't decided on anything yet, but I'm sure between Sirius and I, we'll come up with something," Remus said. Sirius smirked next to him.

"Whatever it is, let me know before you act," Harry requested.

"Of course," Sirius said immediately. "So what's new outside of that?"

"Did I ever tell you about the newspaper?"

"Hogwarts has a newspaper?" Remus said in mild surprise.

"No, and that's the point. I want to start one. We need something to tell the truth and relevant facts about the Wizarding world with," Harry said. "Luna Lovegood's father runs the Quibbler and she helps, so she knows all about it. Colin Creevey loves taking photos, so we have that covered. Hermione hasn't agreed with it yet, and Neville says if I start one, he'll help."

"Where would you get your information?" Remus asked.

"Well, you guys would help me wouldn't you?" Harry said.

"Absolutely," Sirius said. "But we don't know everything that goes on."

"I know, so I was thinking I could try and establish some sort of relationship with some people who would know. I wouldn't tell them I'm eleven of course - who takes an eleven year old seriously? And I'm sure people like Susan Bones would know some stuff or could find it out from her aunt of course. Then there are the older students - as amazing as we are, I doubt we alone can run the paper. Others will have to be involved, but I rather fancy the idea of it being run secretly, no one ever knowing who was behind it. Perhaps, near the end, we can take younger students and train _them_ and they can continue the legacy of the paper. Just imagine, twenty, fifty years from now, a student being picked out and let in on the secret and learning all about its mysterious heritage. Though I think that I'd like for only those involved with the paper directly to know who else is involved and their predecessors."

Remus and Sirius listened to his little monologue with small smiles on their face.

"Wouldn't that be something? A true mark left behind saying that we were here and we did something valuable with the time given to us," Harry finished a little star-struck at the thought of leaving his mark on history for something more than being the Twin of the Boy Who Lived.

"That's ambitious if I've ever heard of anything," Remus smiled larger. "Are you sure your not a Slytherin?"

"I rather like being a Raven," Harry smiled, coming back to the moment. "But I got off the point - I just want to give people a paper that comes from someone their age - or there about - and would consistently tell the truth. You never know, in like thirty years or something, they might need it desperately. Who knows what the future holds? Besides," he added, grinning and sounding like the child he was. "It's just fun to have secrets that big under peoples' noses."

"You would be a brilliant prankster should you ever follow a whim - enough ambition, cleverness, determination, and the enjoyment of secrets like that to pull it off, as well as an artistic inclination that would make it very memorable," Sirius said proudly. "I've no doubt that you'd do just as well with a paper."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I really want to do well. I don't expect it to be a hit from the start or anything, but you know, maybe in time something can actually come of it."

"I don't remember who told me this," Remus said. "But they said, 'Shoot for the moon, because even if you fail, you'll land among the stars.' The worst that can happen is that you discover how not to run a paper."

"Very good advice Remy," Sirius said approvingly. "Listen to him, Harry. He's right."

"Thanks guys," Harry said, glancing at his watch. "I've got to go and find Hermione and Neville, and probably the Slytherins, and get my homework done."

"Which shouldn't be too hard," Sirius said. "I almost wish that I had studied ahead so that it wouldn't be so hard during the year, but then I realize that I'd be _studying_."

"Which would be the worst thing to ever happen to the magical world," Remus said, looking a little horrified. "Sirius Black studying."

"It'd rate the front page of my paper," Harry added with a smirk.

"Nice to know I'm so important," Sirius grinned. "Hey, since it's the weekend, go talk to the Lovegood girl and the Creevey kid, see if you can't start finalizing the plans for the paper."

"I was planning on doing just that," Harry said. They said their goodbyes and Harry put what he'd need in his bag and went back down to the common room. Hermione had come back during his talk with Remus and Sirius, and sat reading on the couch while she waited. "I'm done," Harry said, flopping down next to her.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I told Neville we'd meet up in the library to work, and invited Teddy, Blaise, and Millie to join us if they wanted."

"When? I want to talk to Luna and Colin too," he said.

"In fifteen minutes as I wasn't sure how long you'd take," she said, before frowning. "And for your information, I do not approve of your plan! You'll end up just like them!"

"Yes, well, it was aborted. Remus said the same thing and suggested I let them handle it," Harry informed her with a mild grin at how similar she sounded to his godfather.

"Oh. Well, good," she said. "Let's go to the library then."

"Alright," Harry said, pushing himself up from the couch and grabbing his bag.

"So," Hermione said as they walked down the corridor. "I was thinking about what you said about the paper, and while I agree that we need something reliable, what would we report on? What would we fill the pages with? How and where would we print it? Get it to everyone?"

"Anything that comes up. Remus and Sirius already agreed to provide us information and there are several students with great connections - Susan Bones' aunt is the head of the department that oversees the Aurors and other such things. We can sell advertising space for the shops in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley mail order service as well as providing information about school events, perhaps even a sports page for Quidditch here and England, even world wide if we can find some way to keep up with all of that. I haven't figured out where and how to print it, and we can just put enough on each of the school tables in the mornings for everyone to have a copy if they want," he finished with a shrug. "I'm sure if we are desperate, Professor Flitwick can help us."

"What can I help you with?" said a slightly squeaky voice behind them. They turned in surprise to see Flitwick standing in his doorway. They had passed the Charms classroom and hadn't even noticed the small professor.

"Oh, hello Professor," Harry said.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Granger," the professor smiled cheerfully.

"We were sort of thinking about starting a school paper anonymously, and we weren't sure how we'd go about printing the paper itself," Hermione said. "We've got some ideas on what to put in the paper, and a couple of other people that would be willing to help, and a few ideas on who else to bring into it, but if we can't print..."

"A paper? That's wonderful!" Flitwick squeaked with an even larger smile. "A brilliant idea! And I'm sure I come up with something for the printing of the paper. And there are charms that make duplicates, so you wouldn't have to print very many copies...Just let me look into it, and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Professor!" Harry said with a large smile. The paper actually had a chance of becoming a reality!

"No, thank you, Mr. Black! A school paper! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"Hermione actually thought of it first," Harry said.

"I didn't mean it seriously, and Harry is the one who took the idea and started running with it," Hermione said with a minor blush and a pleased smile.

"Well done the both of you," the professor said. "Five points to Ravenclaw for such innovation!"

"Thanks professor!" they both said before continuing on their way to the library.

"It actually stands a chance now!" Harry cheered as they neared their destination. "Professor Flitwick is officially one of my favorite professors!"

"I know!" Hermione smiled before they turned the corner and ran into another set of students.

"Oof!" Harry and Hermione said as they were knocked to the ground, having been unable to regain their balance thanks to their bags.

"I'm sorry!" Susan Bones said as she reached to help Hermione up, Colin Creevey doing the same for Harry.

"Its fine," they both said before looking at each other.

"We seem to meet a lot of people this way," Hermione said.

"You're telling me," Harry laughed. Seeing Susan and Colin's confused faces, he elaborated. "I met Hermione by running into her in Diagon Alley. We met Neville the same way, and nearly collided with Luna Lovegood on the train as well. And then there is you two - who I actually meant to speak to anyway."

"Us?" they chorused in surprise.

"Why?" Susan asked curiously.

"Are you heading anywhere?" Hermione asked.

"No, we were just walking around trying to figure our way around the castle," Colin said.

"Oh. Would you like to come with us to the library then? We can talk there," Hermione invited.

"I suppose. I have a Defense assignment I need to finish anyway," Susan agreed. "Coming Colin?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I have that essay as well."

They continued along their way to the library, running into Luna at the doorway.

"Our luck is getting better and better," Hermione told Harry, who nodded in mute surprise. Chances of the main people he needed crossing his path mere minutes after talking with Remus and Sirius? Extremely slim to absolutely impossible. But here they were - all sitting around the table with Neville, Blaise, Teddy, and Millie. They were probably the biggest and most diverse group in the library, drawing some attention for the other occupants.

"Hey guys," Marley said, walking over to their group.

"Hi Marley," Hermione, Harry, and Luna chorused, Luna a bit dreamily.

"Nice group you have," she said, looking around at the different house badges.

"We try," Harry smiled.

"So...what are you up too?" Marley asked curiously.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville all traded looks, having a silent debate.

"I think so," Hermione finally said.

"I don't know her," Neville said, pulling himself out of the debate.

"I agree with Hermione," Harry finally said. "Marley, can we trust you not to say anything, even if you want out?"

"With in reason," Marley said cautiously.

"We - Neville, Hermione, Luna, and I - all want to start a school newspaper but we don't want anyone to know it's us. As I've said and thought many times today - who takes eleven year olds seriously? And I think all of you can help me," Harry said simply but quitely enough that the nearby tables didn't hear him. "Professor Flitwick already knows and volunteered to look into printing issues for us. We just need to get organized, establish a few connections, and pull the first couple of issues together."

A rather stunned silence met his announcement.

"A paper. That's why your all gathered," Marley eventually said.

"How could I help you?" Susan immediately followed up.

"And what about us?" Blaise asked, gesturing to the rest of the Slytherins.

"Yes, a paper. Though, I only really talked about it with Luna, Neville, and Hermione about it briefly. And all of you would be very helpful. Susan, you'd had access to information from your aunt - though you don't have to if you don't want to," Harry quickly added. "And Slytherins are natural talkers aren't they? Very good with getting people to see it their way, right?"

"We're better than most houses, yes," Millie conceded.

"Then you can help get people to advertise in our paper as well as getting information from the people in your house. Once more, none of you has to if you don't want too, but Slytherins have parents that are better connected than most other people are, so it's only normal that I ask for your help. And Marley, a bunch of eleven year olds aren't always the best of spellers, so if you'd look over it in your spare time? Check our grammar and stuff?"

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin? Ravenclaws are ambitious, but not that much at eleven," Marley teased with a proud smile.

"You know, I've been asked about that twice today," Harry said matter of factly.

"Make it three," Teddy said. "I'm seriously questioning why you aren't in our house. You should be."

"He belongs to Ravenclaw," Marley immediately countered.

"I think it'd be better if he was in Gryffindor. Then I wouldn't be stuck with the Arrogant One and his Sidekick," Neville complained.

"You mean Hayden Potter and Ron Weasley?" Susan questioned.

"Yeah," Harry, Hermione, and Neville all said at once. The Slytherins snickered.

"He seemed nice enough to me," Susan admitted.

"Have you known him very long?" Harry asked not unkindly.

"Well, no, but have you?" Susan countered.

"I was his twin for a little over ten years - I'd say I know him pretty well," Harry said smoothly, his face impassable.

Another silence ensued.

"_You're_ the missing twin?" Marley nearly choked on her words.

The Slytherins, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and surprisingly Luna nodded.

"You all know?"

Another round of nods.

"How does no one else?"

"Remus and Sirius never announced that he adopted me nearly a year ago, but I think they plan to soon," Harry said. "I would greatly appreciate your discretion on the matter," he added, looking at each person for a few seconds each before flicking his gaze to the next person.

"Of course," Marley said. "I won't tell anyone, and I'll consider your offer for the paper."

"Thanks," Harry grinned, suddenly looking like a child again. Marley briefly wondered as she left at how odd Harry Potter, now Black, was - he switched from an intense person with a secret to guard to a carefree child with a rather brilliant idea in a second flat. Harry, for his part, was just thankful that she agreed. Susan and Colin voiced their willingness to stay quiet about it. The Slytherins just gave him the 'we've already had this conversation' look and he left it at that.

"I'll talk to Auntie," Susan said. "She believes that people should be informed and has gone on more than one rant about how much the Ministry covers up, so I'm sure that she'd be willing to help."

"That's fantastic," Hermione beamed.

"What'd you want me for?" Colin asked, speaking up.

"Oh! I'm sorry Colin!" Harry apologized. "We noticed that you seemed to like photography, so we though you could be the paper's photographer."

"Oh," Colin said, brightening considerably. "I'd love too. Photography is something I've always liked - though I don't know how to developed wizarding photos yet," he finished, looking a little down.

"I do," Teddy spoke up. "I can show you how."

"Thanks!" Colin said excitedly.

"Score for House unity," Neville said to Harry quietly, who snickered.

"What?" Blaise asked Harry while the others started voicing ideas for the paper. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing out their ideas as they went.

"Look around - what do you see?" Harry said.

"Three Slytherins, two Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor, and two Hufflepuffs..." Blaise said, trailing off, catching what Harry was trying to point out.

"Neville said score for House Unity - and he's right, because when did you ever expect to see this kind of group hanging around?" Harry laughed.

"You know," Millie said from Blaise's other side. "We wouldn't be here if weren't for you. Well done Black."

"Thanks," Harry blushed at the mild praise - which was probably the best he'd ever get from a Slytherin.

"So, are you really going to go to Skeeter? Hermione said that was your plan," Blaise asked.

"No. Remus put a stop to that - we decided we don't want to sink to their level," Harry said, looking a little regretful. "The look on Hayden's face would have been priceless though."

"So what's going to happen?" Neville asked.

"Sirius and Remus are going to handle it. They haven't decided what they are going to do, but I'm sure it'll be good," Harry smirked.

"I've heard that they are quiet clever from my mother," Blaise said. "She's interested in them both, but particularly Mr. Black considering his heritage."

Neville and Harry traded nervous looks. They both knew about the habit that her husbands had of dying before their time.

"Um, Sirius is a bit of a womanizer," Harry said a bit awkwardly. "He would never settle. And, uh, Remus is quite content to be a bachelor for now and even if did want to date, Sirius' cousin Tonks has literally called dibs already..."

"I'll relate the news to my mother," Blaise said. "And don't worry - I wouldn't let her marry either of them. She always ask my opinion, and if I refused, she wouldn't do it."

"Oh thank Merlin," Harry said in relief. Blaise chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure my name is Blaise, but I don't mind being called Merlin," he smirked. Harry grinned and Neville snickered. Millie just rolled her eyes.

They spent the remaining hours before dinner doing their homework and found that between all of them, especially Harry, Hermione, and Neville, that the homework was fairly easy. Just as they were packing up to drop their stuff off at their separate dorms before dinner, the Weasley twins made their appearance.

"Hey Fred, George," Harry greeted. The Slytherins were a little wary - they had heard the stories from the housemates about the duo and their pranks against Slytherin.

"Ickle Harrykins," Fred greeted just as cheerfully.

"What an odd group you have," George said.

"From what Ron told us," Fred continued.

"You Slytherins and Harry are the root of all evil," George said. There was a pause in which the trio of Slytherins all looked at each other. What were they supposed to say to that?

"We're so proud!" the twins then chorused, sounding very proud indeed and wearing very bright smiles. They shook the stupefied Slytherins hands and ruffled Harry's hair as well.

"You like your brother being irritated?" Millie questioned for clarification as Harry rolled his eyes and tried to straight his hair out again.

"Well, if he's acting like a git - "

" - we certainly don't mind him - "

" - being knocked down a few pegs," they said.

"Wonderful," Teddy said with a slightly wicked smirk.

"But don't go too overboard," Fred cautioned.

"For all that it does us, he's family," George added.

"And at some far, far, far point in life, we'll have to take up for our own."

"Understood," Blaise said with a nod.

"Say," Harry said, an idea coming to him. "Do you guys know anyone really fanatical about Quidditch that can write properly?"

"Why?" they questioned.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies," Harry smiled, remembering how often Sirius told Remus that – and how often Sirius would pout when it was used against him.

"Fair enough," they said after exchanging looks.

"Lee Jordan – a roommate of ours – is the commenter for the school matches, and he's not bad with a quill," George said.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I'll see if I can't get Remus to send some sort of gift to you two. You've no idea how much you've just helped me out."

"Cheers mate!" the twins cheered before leaving.

"Very well handled," Teddy said approvingly. "You didn't say what you wanted him for, you got you're information, and you made sure they would be feeling kindly towards another favor - all with very little cost to yourself."

"So nice to know you approve," Harry said a bit wryly, a bit bemused at how well they were all getting along. If they could manage it, how was the school so divided?

They grinned and they all went down to dinner, chattering about different subjects.

Severus Snape sipped his tea as he idly scanned the Great Hall, looking for signs of trouble. The Potter boy was boasting and basking in the admiration of many students while Draco was holding his own court at the Slytherin table.

How he wished that Harry was in his house – how well he could have taken Draco down a peg. Draco may be his godson, but he refused to be in denial and say that Draco was anything less than a spoiled brat. Hopefully, before the Dark Lord came back – and Severus was sure that he would – he would mature and go a different path than Lucius.

Now that he looked at his table, where was Theodore, the Zabini kid, and the girl – Millicent? He had told them the rules – united front, bickering stays in the house, and you don't go anywhere alone – so he knew they had to be together.

Ah, Theodore had wanted to speak to Harry, he recalled. But would it have taken this long? Unlikely. And it was equally unlikely that they got lost.

So where were they? He mused about possibilities as he sipped his tea.

A mass of first years all entered the hall, yammering to each other about some nonsense or another. A glance as the colors of their ties told him they were a couple of Hufflepuffs, a Gryffindor – Neville, three Ravenclaws – Harry, Hermione, and the little blonde girl – Luna, wasn't it?

And then Severus nearly choked.

His missing Slytherins were in the group, conversing as easily as the rest with _all_ of the students, including Neville and the two Hufflepuffs.

"Merlin," Septima said from next to him, spotting the group. "Have you ever seen such a sight?" she asked Minerva, who was on her other side.

"Not that I can think of," Minerva said, eyeing the group.

Most of the hall had noticed the odd group and how they sat together at the abandon end of Ravenclaw table, ignoring most of the hall and still talking.

He pondered what was going, but figured he find out from Harry, Hermione, Neville, or his Slytherins before long.

"A pity it won't last very long," Septima sighed.

"I think," Severus spoke carefully. "If Mr. Black has anything to do with it, as well as the nature of Theodore, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Bulestrode, that it will last for sometime. And if it does break, it won't be over something as petty as school rivalries."

Minerva and Septima stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Septima eventually managed.

"I know Mr. Black, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom from helping Mr. Black's guardian over the summer with some potions, and they don't seem the type to buy into such pettiness – if anything, they'd do it just cause a scandal. Theodore, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Bulestrode are all Slytherins – it benefits them to have allies outside of Slytherin if they need it," Snape said as though it was the most logical thing in the world, and to him, it was.

"Do see them?" Hayden said, knocking Ron's arm. He was seething – how dare that brat show up here and take the attention? He wasn't anything special – he wasn't the Boy Who Lived!

"Look – that traitor Longbottom is over there!" Ron fumed, spotting the boy in question. "I can't believe he's hanging out with those Slytherins!"

"What's the big deal?" Dean asked curiously. "It's just a house." There was a small pause in which Seamus, Ron, and Hayden all stared at the tall boy.

"Slytherin is where You Know Who came from," Ron said. "Where all Dark wizards are from."

"But didn't that one Slytherin – Theodore – freak out over his name, saying he didn't want to affiliate with his father's activities?" Dean said logically. "And didn't you say his father was Dark?"

"I did," Hayden admitted. "But so what?" he added belligerently.

"Doesn't that mean he's on our side? So isn't that okay?" Dean pressed, feeling a bit frustrated with the looks he was getting.

"But he's still a slimy snake," Ron butted in.

"Technically, snakes aren't slimy," Dean pointed out, feeling more and more like he was the only voice of reason.

His roommates all gaped at him. He sighed inwardly, bracing himself for another round of stupid arguments.

"Lookie there brother dear," Fred told his twin. "Looks like Ron is trying to explain the 'basics' to that Thomas kid."

"Doesn't look like he's buying it," George said after watching Dean's eye twitch as he listened to Ron's words.

"Should we send him Harry's way, do you think?"

"I think we should, after all, it's our duty to frustrate Ron as much as possible," George said with a nod.

"And the Arrogant One," Fred grinned mischievously.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They both got and moved down the table.

"Hello," said a tall black boy Harry vaguely remembered being called Dean by Neville.

"Hi," the group said as a collective whole before giggling at how odd it sounded.

"Hey Dean," Neville said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Can I sit with you guys? That Ron kid is driving me up the wall," Dean said, looking a bit nervous but rather fed up with Ron.

"What'd he do?" Hermione asked as Harry moved his bag off the seat next to him.

"He won't listen to reason! He's an idiot! Even his own brothers can see that! They're the ones that prompted me to come over here," Dean explained, plopping down. "Said you lot weren't so stupid."

"What was he saying?" Harry asked curiously.

"Stuff about Neville being a traitor for being friends with Slytherins, Slytherins being the bane of everyone's existence and Dark all the way around. I tried to point out that Theodore vehemently protested his own last name and shouldn't that make him alright? But nooooooo! Let's not listen to common sense!" Dean said, eye twitching as more frustration leaked into his tone.

"I think you just became one of my favorite people," Blaise smiled. "Name is Blaise Zabini."

"Dean Thomas," Dean grinned, shaking his hand. "I wish I had a camera to get a picture of their faces. I know their watching me."

"I think the Weasley twins have you covered," Harry mused, taking a quick glance around. "And some of the teachers' faces – classic. You'd think they'd look happier, you know, that we're all putting house rivalries behind us…"

"I think it's the nargles clouding their judgment," Luna said with a dreamy smile. "My name is Luna, by the way."

"Dean," he said, grinning and not looking the least bit disturbed over Luna's creatures.

Introductions went all the way around and it was quickly discovered that Dean like to draw and loved Muggle football. He was all around likable.

"Hermione," Harry whispered when Dean wasn't paying attention to him.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Do you think we'd be able to add a Muggle sports column to the paper? I'm sure Dean could manage it or at least get reports on the football games – surely there are other Muggle-borns who are interested in it and they have more games than Quidditch does."

"Definitely worth considering. Maybe we can kind of feel him out on the subject?" Hermione suggested.

"Perhaps…" Harry said, joining Dean's conversation and waiting for the moment to say something. Not even fifteen minutes later, he saw his chance. "So tell me more about that game – football wasn't it? How do you play?"

Dean explained all the rules, occasionally drawing in his mashed potatoes and using a pea to demonstrate what he was talking about.

Harry asked different questions and eventually got on the subject of getting the results of the games.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could reports on the different matches here? Like in a paper that could give more depth than a quickly written letter?" Harry said. "It sounds really cool and I think it'd be worth reading about."

"You know," Dean said thoughtfully. "I was thinking about that very thing. I always wanted to be a football columnist. It's something I love, but here, I can't see or hear about the matches outside of what my father tells me."

"Actually, I know a couple of runes that let electronics work out on the grounds. The castle itself hold too much magic, but something close to Hagrid's hut or the far side of the lake should be alright," Hermione pitched it.

"So I could get my dad to send me a radio and listen to the games?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Hermione grinned.

"Say, Dean, would you like to actually write a column? Now? Like for a school paper, perhaps?" Teddy asked, seeing what Harry and Hermione were angling for.

"We have a paper?" Dean asked. "I'd love to!"

"Technically, we don't yet," Millie said. "But Harry here wants to start one."

"Really?" Dean said in amazement.

"Yeah, but we're keeping it quite," Hermione said. "You know the most about the sport of all of us – I never was very sporty – so we thought you'd be a decent writer for the column since you wanted to be one anyway. This kind of thing would look great on any resume," she added.

"A what?" Dean asked.

"What you fill out to get a job," Hermione explained.

"Oh. It's a little early to be thinking about that, but it'd certainly to be fun to write. I've written several before for practice and Dad always looks them over, helping me fix them and stuff," Dean said thoughtfully. "This wouldn't be that different. How often would you print it?"

"Maybe once or twice a week, depending on what's going on," Harry said. "So you would still have plenty of time to write, get it checked by someone for spelling errors, doing your homework, and just hanging out."

"I want to do, but can I think about for a couple of days? You know, just to be sure?"

"Of course. Take all the time you want – we don't even have a printing system yet or anything to write about though we're working on both. Once I know, I'll tell you and you can give me your answer then," Harry said with a large grin. He had another person on his team! He probably should start recruiting outside his year though. A paper might be a bit much for a few eleven year olds to handle.

"What else will be in the paper?" Dean asked. They filled him on the different ideas they had. "How are you going to get people to agree to advertise? Letters could work but I think something face to face would be better."

"That's true, but who do we get to talk to the people? I suppose Sirius or Remus could ask the people in the Alley and they could probably get Hogsmead as well," Harry mused.

"Hogsmead?" Dean asked.

"Town closest to Hogwarts," Susan said. "If you're a third year or older and have your paper signed, you can go visit it on certain weekends and buy stuff."

"Maybe the Weasley twins would talk to them for you," Dean suggested. "They seem very likable and persuasive. When's the first weekend?"

"Not till October I think," Colin said. "I over heard a couple of prefects talking about it."

"Oh," Harry said. "Remus and Sirius will have to do it then."

"People would probably respond to adults better anyway," Susan said logically.

"That's true," Harry agreed. "Do you think we should get your Aunt, Remus, and Sirius together?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, crinkling her brow.

"Band them together. If they stay in contact, they can figure what each person should listen for and who to talk to to get the most information rather than have all them trying to do it all by themselves. Sirius and Remus will already be helping each other, but I'm sure your Aunt wouldn't mind getting some help. As a head of a department, I'm sure she already has quite a bit to do," Harry explained, sipping on his pumpkin juice and reminding himself to save some room for vanilla ice cream.

"Oh," Susan said thoughtfully. "When I write to my Aunt, I'll let her know that Mr. Black and Mr. Remus are helping us too. She'll contact them."

"Okay," Harry grinned. "I'll tell Remus and Sirius to expect a letter from her."

"This is so exciting," Susan said with a large smile. "The secrecy of it makes it even cooler, like we're spies or something."

"That was my thought when I first started thinking about it. Besides, it can be a security measure as well," Harry said. "If someone doesn't like what's being printed, but they don't know who is writing, they can't threaten or pressure them to retract or start singing another tune, see?" Harry expounded at Susan's questioning look.

"OH," Susan said again. "Auntie always did say to be careful and keeping this a secret would be being careful now that you put it that way."

"Definitely," Teddy agreed. "It's something I prefer anyway."

"I figured you would," Harry smiled.

I am soooo sorry that i haven't updated lately I have been really busy, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Remus POV:

Sirius and Remus were eating breakfast in the kitchen Saturday morning at Black Manor when Hedwig came through the open window, a scroll of parchment attached to her leg.

"He wrote back already? I thought we'd have to wait until at least Monday," Sirius said in surprise as Remus untied the letter. He handed Hedwig a piece of bacon and she flapped away, probably to go find a place to sleep in the small Owlery that was on the grounds.

"That's what I thought," Remus said.

_'Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_Thanks for the letter. It is nice to get mail from Hedwig and she probably enjoys getting to fly around. I know we already talked, but that was mostly about the Twin secret and the newspaper. And stuff has happen since then, so I figured now was as good a time as any to write. _

_We've have a few more people in on the paper - Colin Creevey definitely agreed and Teddy is going to teach him how to develop Wizarding photos. Susan Bones' is going to write to her Aunt and see if she can't help us, and she'll probably want to talk to you two so you can split up the duties of finding stuff out for the paper. Dean Thomas, a Muggle-born is going to do a Muggle sports page. Lee Jordan was recommended by the twins for Quidditch reports. Marley, a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, agreed to look over the paper for me. Professor Flitwick overheard Hermione and I talking about it and he said he'd look into places to print and Charms to help reproduce the paper! I'm so excited - now we just need something to report on..._

_Neville made a good point while we (Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Teddy, Millie, Susan, Luna, Colin, and I) were all talking about the paper in the library - we just scored a point for inter-House unity! Three Slytherins, three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor. Then Dean, a Gryffindor, joined us at dinner after being annoyed by Ron - the twins pointed him in our direction because all of us were sitting at the end of Ravenclaw table. It's already doing some good - the paper I mean. _

_My week has been pretty good other than that. Classes are pretty easy, but we don't mind. It gives us time to plot things like the paper. _

_How has your week been? I hope it's been as good as mine. _

_That's pretty much all I have to say for now. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry L. Black.'_

"Wow - he accomplished all that in one Friday night?" Sirius murmured.

"Harry certainly doesn't do things by halves, does he?" Remus agreed. "I miss him. It's so...empty without him, Hermione, and Neville running around."

"I know what you mean," Sirius sighed, going back to picking at his food. "It hasn't even been a year since I adopted him, but everything is so different."

"I can't imagine going back to life without him," Remus said.

"Agreed," Sirius said.

"I half wish we had home-schooled him instead of sending him away," Remus admitted.

"Me too! But Hogwarts is important for wizards - tradition, you know? It would have been weird for him in the future if he hadn't gone," Sirius pointed out.

"I know, but still..." Remus sighed. "I can't wait for Christmas break."

"I don't think I could agree more," Sirius said. "Should we have the Grangers and the Longbottoms come to stay with us for the break? I know they'll be wanting to spend time with each other."

"I was thinking about that. Maybe they should trade between each others' houses? But then again, it might be best to have them all here - though there is a full moon the first week of break - but we can handle that easily enough," Remus mused.

"This will be his second Christmas. It seems like just yesterday when we met a pale kid on the stairway of Potter Manor's kitchen," Sirius reminisced.

"Speaking of the Potters - what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius admitted. "I do want to knock them down a peg, but they were former friends and I don't want to stoop to their level. I still don't understand how we missed the changes in them - surely we would have noticed something different in their letters?"

"I think," Remus started slowly. "That maybe they are still pretty similar to the people we once knew. It all comes back to the Boy Who Lived business. Personally, I don't see how you'd know - but something about it probably scared them. Maybe they thought that they had to pour all their efforts into Hayden for him to succeed if Voldemort shows up again...Maybe they didn't realize what they were doing to Harry. They probably rationalized it away, saying that if Hayden lived then it would be worth it, wouldn't it?"

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius started angrily.

"Is it? What if you were told that Harry was the Boy Who Lived and he would probably have to face Voldemort in the future?" Remus said.

"I - I," Sirius faltered, not liking the image Remus painted. "I don't know Remus - but I know enough about being neglected and despised by your family to know that I would never, ever do that to my kid," he added stubbornly.

"James doesn't though. You know how Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter doted on him. He was an only child - he never had siblings, much less a famous one, to compete with. His parents never had to divide their attention and so he never learned how to either. Add that with the prophecy...Who really knows what was going on through his mind? I know," Remus said, seeing the expression on Sirius' face. "It doesn't excuse it - but its a theory as to how it happen - and you're the one who asked."

"I know I did," Sirius frowned. "It doesn't mean I like the answer, but you're right - as usual - I can sort of see where James is coming from I suppose," he said grudgingly. "But surely he should have realized it by now? After we came, after all the arguments we've had, you'd think he'd have the sense to know he has been in the wrong."

"As I said earlier, he probably rationalized it. And he's become so used to deceiving himself, he can't tell anymore. I don't think he wants to face the truth now anyway, if I'm to be honest," Remus said bitterly. "Him and Lily are comfortable with their lives now - why face something so dark, so ugly - even if it's of their own doing?"

Sirius' face darkened as Remus spoke. Remus knew exactly how he felt - it was a mixture of frustration, bitterness, sadness, and anger. Their friends were lost in their own way, their son had paid the price for it, and now they couldn't even maintain a normal friendship with them because of their own blindness. It was a hard and very bitter for them to swallow.

"Either way, we have to tell the world at some point that I adopted Harry," Sirius said, electing to change the conversation back to their original point.

"We could just tell them," Remus said neutrally.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed in shock, as if Remus had just said something blasphemous.

"I know you want revenge - Merlin knows that I would love to cause some damage to their reputations, but we have to consider Harry," Remus pointed out.

"He'd go along for it - you know he would," Sirius objected.

"But would he want that smeared across the front page of the Prophet for everyone to see?" Remus said quickly, nearly cutting him off. "You saw how hard it was for him when it first happen - do we want to reopen that wound with all the sordid details? He may want them to be knocked but I'm not sure whether he properly thought through what that would entail."

That made Sirius pause.

"That's true," he eventually conceded with a frown. "I can't believe I didn't think of that..."

"It's alright Sirius - we already knew you were the spastic uncle type," Remus joked with a smile. Sirius allowed a small smile.

"That's also true. You've always been more of the responsible type - though I _am _trying," Sirius said. "I guess just letting it be known is all we really can do. I'll just make an official announcement, try and keep as much about _how_ it came about out of it, and that'll be it."

"Now we just have to tell Harry," Remus mused. "Harry will probably be disappointed..."

"And that's why you should tell him. You're a lot better at this explaining business. And it'll sound better to have it coming from you - he'll already expect you to have a rational plan in mind."

"You should be there too - show a united front," Remus countered with a raised eyebrow and wry look.

"Of course," Sirius replied as though that had been his intention all along. Remus gave him a look and he smiled innocently. "When do we call him?"

Remus checked his watch.

"Well it's a Saturday so it's not like he'll have any classes to interrupt - why not now? It's a little before lunch." Sirius pulled out the mirror he always carried on his and enlarged it several inches.

"Harry," he said clearly.

"Hi guys," Harry answered in a whisper, his face appearing in the mirror. His cheeks were red and he was panting a little. "What's up?"

"I could ask the same thing - what have you been doing?" Sirius asked in amused curiosity as there were playful shrieks in the background.

"We're - no!" he cried, lurching from the ground where he had been sitting and appearing to take off. "Don't - don't you dare! I won't stand for this injustice!" he called to someone behind him.

"You don't have too," a faint voice called back with a laugh. "You can't do anything about it!"

"I can too!" Harry protested. "HA! BASE! I win!" he cried, coming to a sudden stop and sinking back to the ground with a huff and a smile.

"How did you become so fast?" the voice, a boy, said as he came closer and his voice gained more definition.

"I don't know - I've always been fast," Harry panted.

"Base!" Hermione shouted behind him.

"Harry?" Remus said, calling the kids' attention to the mirror.

"Who's that?" the boy asked curiously.

"Oh - this is Remus and Sirius," Harry said, lifting the mirror and twisting it to face a group of kids that had already called base apparently. "Guys - this is Blaise, Teddy, Millie, you know Hermione and Neville, Dean, Susan, Colin, Luna, you've met the Weasleys twins, Fred and George, and this is their friend Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory, and this is Marley and her boyfriend Ben is still out there somewhere...Anyway, we were all playing hide and seek around the lake. You called right as Teddy came around the corner," he finished with a huge grin.

"Nice to meet you," the pale boy called Teddy said with a happy smile. "But I have a fifth year to track down..." He took off almost silently into the nearby trees. The kids started calling out all sorts of misdirections to confuse Ben and probably Teddy as well -

"He turned left!" Blasie immediately called. "Run Ben!"

"He went right," Hermione screamed. "Don't listen to Blaise!"

"Ignore the rug rats!" Marley said loudly. "They are both wrong!"

"Cupcakes, cupcakes!" Fred and George were chanting at the top of their voices.

"Pineapples, pineapples!" Lee added to the mix.

"Left, I say, left!"

"Right, Ben, Right!"

"He went straight! Then turned northwest!" Colin and Susan were saying in unison.

"They're all crazy," Neville laughed, coming to stand closer to Harry.

"True enough, but you've got to like the lot of them. Never a dull moment so far," Harry said. He looked completely relaxed and content to watch his friends laugh and come up with increasingly ridiculous chants. Sirius and Remus almost didn't want to disturb him in any way.

"I think it's the carkles," Luna said from her spot near Harry.

"The what?" all four guys said.

"Carkles - they induce euphoria," she explained. "And they have the small side effect of incessant silliness."

"Sounds awesome," Sirius laughed. "I wish they'd come visit Remus here - so boring it's making me crazy."

"Boring?" said Remus with an offended look. "That's not what you were saying yesterday when I turned your bedroom pink and ice blue with that artful dash of neon orange. It was beautiful Harry - I wish you could have seen it."

"It was horrendous - a blind pig could have done better," Sirius sniffed.

"A blind pig?" Cedric repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"A blind pig," Harry and Sirius repeated.

"They use the expression frequently," Harry added.

"Right," Cedric said. "So...Luna...you're father owns the Quibbler doesn't he?" They started talking about it as Neville and Harry became a little more serious.

"Why did you call?" Harry inquired.

"We decided what to do about announcing you as my heir," Sirius said.

"I'll let you talk..." Neville said, clapping Harry on the shoulder and going to stand by Hermione.

"What'd you decide?" he asked cautiously.

"We talked about it and we don't think it'd be good idea to tell the press everything. Just announce it and leave it at that," Sirius said.

"Yes, telling the press everything would make everyone look again at the Potters - but it'd do the same to you," Remus added. "Neville, Hermione, and the Slytherins because they should know the art of tact by now, wouldn't treat you any different. But there are loads of others who would."

Harry's POV:

Harry sat for a few moments, retreating behind his blank mask as he thought.

"Run Ben!" the students started screaming. Harry absently shifted the mirror so that Remus and Sirius could see an older boy running with Teddy hot on heels. A few feet from the tree and Teddy threw himself at Ben. They collapsed in a tumbling heap, the older boy clearly trying to keep from hurting the smaller boy.

"Teddy!" Ben yelled. "You little monster!"

"Monster I may be," Teddy said with a smirk as he got to his feet. "But I still tagged you before touched base."

"Dang it!" Ben said. "An eleven year old Marley! I was beaten by a firstie!"

"Well, how long has it been since you've played hide-and-seek?" Remus asked logically.

"What the devil?" Ben exclaimed, sitting up and looking around.

"Hi kid," Sirius waved cheerily.

"Um, hi," Ben said with his own wave and a slightly confused smile.

"This is Sirius and Remus - my guardians," Harry introduced. "This is Ben in case you missed it."

"And it's been awhile since I've played. I forgot how much fun it could be," Ben smiled.

Remus' POV:

"Remember that one time we played in the classrooms?" Remus asked, a mischievous glint to his smile.

"We swore we wouldn't bring that up again!" Sirius said, horrified.

"What happened?" the twins asked instantly.

"Nothing!" Sirius cried.

"Well, Sirius and I hid in McGonagall's classroom," Remus started teasingly.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted in panic, tackling his friend and causing him to drop the mirror as Remus hooted in laughter.

"Sirius! Stop messing with Remus and pick the mirror back up!" Harry shouted above the noise that they were making. A vase shattered when they knocked the stand it was on. "What did you break? If it was that black statue, I'm killing the both of you! That took a month to track down!"

"It wasn't," Remus called out as he shoved Sirius off him. "It was that horrid vase that Lily gave us years ago!"

"Oh," Harry sounded much calmer than he was earlier. "Well good riddance to it."

"Sirius!" Remus said as he was tackled again. "Would you relax? I won't tell the story!"

"That's what you said the last time!"

"Sirius!" Hermione suddenly screamed, panicked.

"What?" he said, getting to his feet and dashing for the mirror. "What is it?"

"I need you to stop fighting Remus for the duration of this call," she said calmly.

"Hermione!" he huffed. "You had me thinking lightning just struck someone or something! Merlin!" Remus laughed from where he was still lying on the floor. "Oh shut up Remus - you started all of this," he said witheringly.

"You tackled me first," Remus grinned. Sirius hated remembering what had transpired that day. Remus nearly forgot about it and found it as amusing as ever.

"Well if you hadn't brought it up," Sirius said, cringing and blushing at the memory. "I wouldn't have had to do anything."

"They're like children some days," Remus heard Harry tell his friends as he flopped next to Sirius on the couch.

"Sirius is a child," Remus said. "And he occasionally throws tantrums - as witnessed moments ago."

"Liar - he's just as bad," Sirius said. "Don't let the responsible look fool you."

"I am no where near as bad as you," Remus said immediately.

"Are too."

"I am not."

"You are too - why do you think we were scared of you in school?"

"You were not," Remus said.

"I was too!"

"I doubt that. Otherwise, you would have listened to me when I tried to make you and James see sense."

"You were a _prefect_. We didn't listen to prefects."

"I was your friend first and foremost – and when did I ever use my prefect powers against you?"

"There was that one time in fifth year – you said you'd report us…"

"I was bluffing and you both knew it."

"You were not."

"I was too."

"Children," Harry repeated in an I-told-you-so way. "Guys – it's time for me to go to lunch. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright Harry," Remus said.

"Remember what we said kiddo. Bye."

"Bye," Harry said. The mirror went blank.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Sirius murmured. "I'd be mad."

"He'll be frustrated to start with, but he'll think about what we said objectively before contacting us again," Remus said confidently.

"Probably," Sirius agreed.

Harry's POV:

"So what did they want?" Hermione asked lowly as they are lunch. They had joined Neville at his table, and the others had gone to their own tables.

"They said that they were just going to announce it – they weren't going to go into details or anything," Harry said, pausing in taking a bite of his apple.

"Why not? I thought Sirius wanted to knock 'em down," Neville questioned.

"He does, but Remus thought a lot about it and realized that it would end up hurting me as well," Harry said quietly. "Not in the same way, but it would have brought it all up again...to have everyone know about it...I already know I'd hate the glances and the whispers that would result from it."

"Oh," Neville said in realization.

"Wow - I never thought of that," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry agreed. "I'm glad Remus did see it, otherwise I'd have felt pretty stupid and very embarrassed."

"So when are you going to call them back?" Neville asked.

"After lunch Monday - I'll probably go up to the dorm, I just want to make sure that this is the right way to do it, if you all want to be there you can." he offered. Hermione and Neville traded looks.

"We'll let you talk to them alone," Hermione said. Harry smiled at them. He was glad he had them for friends - they understood that he would want to talk to them alone and they didn't pester him over it.

"So what did you guys think of our first Potions lesson?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"It's not really our first and we already knew how to make it," Neville pointed out with a small grin.

"So?" Harry questioned. "It was our first one at Hogwarts and with Professor Snape in a normal setting. I think it was great - right up until my shoes were almost melted."

"At least you weren't stuck having to escort them to the hospital wing," Hermione said with a grimace. "They ranted and blamed each other, Snape, and you the whole way up there. It was so annoying, I almost hexed the both of them."

"I almost dropped our vial of Potions, but Harry caught," Neville admitted.

"I had Teddy stopper ours - I wanted to be there just in case," Harry grinned.

"Don't worry about it Neville," Hermione said. "You'll grow out of your klutziness eventually. Everyone does."

"Tonks didn't," Neville pointed out.

"Tonks is the exception to the rule," Hermione quickly said. All three of them smiled, remembering the many falls and near misses of their klutzy friend.

"I'm nervous," Harry said a second later, startling his friends slightly.

"Because of the announcement?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," he said. "I know I don't have reason to be - it's already happen. Has been for nearly a year. But I don't know - I just feel nauseous about the whole thing."

"I think," Neville said slowly, clearing thinking about this seriously. "That maybe you're nervous and naseous because it's bringing all of it back. It was a sudden thing, caught you unaware. It was painful and still hurts a little. Maybe you've only sort of made peace with it - and now that it's being brought up again, it's all coming back," he expounded. "But at the same time, maybe this will make it more official. Maybe this will be closure and you can finally put it to rest."

"Even if you're klutzy, you're still really smart Neville," Hermione smiled at him. Harry looked lost in thought but nodded a few moments later.

"I think you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walked the corridors of the west side of the school and up the stairs to the fifth floor, making his way up the spiral staircase where the Ravenclaw common room entrance was located.

"What is broken every time you speak?" the eagle asked

Harry paused for a moment in thought before answering with one word, "Silence"

"Acceptable," the eagle said before the portrait swung open. Harry walked into the common room and up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed the curtains on his bed before taking the mirror out and saying, "Sirius".

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Sirius asked, appearing in the mirror.

"Nothing much just finished lunch and wanted to finish our conversation."

"Okay, one minute. I'll get Remus."

There was a quiet scuffle of chairs being moved before Remus and Sirius came back to the mirror.

"Hello Harry." Remus said

Harry smiled at him before asking, "Do you both know what you are going to say yet?"

"We figured we would just say that Sirius adopted you last year and that you are adjusting to life with him very well here, or something along those lines, unless you had a better idea?"

"No, that sounds good to me; short, sweet, simple and to the point," Harry said.

"So, it looked like you were having a good time this morning," Sirius said.

"Yeah, Teddy had suggested that we take advantage of not having class this morning and have some fun."

"Glad to see that you're having fun kiddo, we'll let you get back to your studies now since you're done with your break. Have fun."

"Bye," Harry said as the mirror went blank.

Harry walked through the hallways and across the court yard to get to the Herbology greenhouses. As he reached the last hallway before Greenhouse 1 Harry stopped in his tracks. His heart began beating wildly in his chest at the sight of the giant snake in the middle of the corridor. He slowly began to back away from the large snake while pulling his wand out from his robes.

"Why would you hurt me, I have done nothing to you?" a female voice queried.

Harry kept his eyes on the snake, wary of its size as he replied, "Because you could hurt me."

"I could but I won't. Now tell me boy, what is your name," the snake said.

"Harrison Black but everyone calls me Harry, what's your name?"

"Nagini, my name is Nagini and I feel a very special bond with you Harrison Black. It is almost as special as my previous master's bond to me if not stronger."

"Who was your previous master?"

"It does not matter any longer. He is gone and now I am attaching myself to you."

"I mean no offence Nagini, but I can't go around with a large twelve foot Viper wrapped around my waist."

"There are spells Harrison Black, and once you find the correct one I shall never leave your side again. But, for now I will take my leave," the snake said, climbing the wall and exiting through the window that led outside.

Harry had learned at a very young age that he was a parselmouth though he had never found a book about the ability. Then again he hadn't had the Hogwarts library at his disposal either. Harry stood in the same spot for a few moments pondering this before running to class. Entering as the teacher's back was turned Harry took his place and quickly set up his things before Professor Sprout turned around. Not that he went unnoticed when she turned back around, "Do try to be on time next time Mr. Black."

Harry nodded as he put his quill to the parchment "Where were you?" Hermione asked as Harry took notes.

"I got . . . held up," he said, now was not the time for a conversation about a giant snake.

"Doing what?"

"The stairs changed on me," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and a look that said later. Hermione looked at him for a moment before turning back to her own notes. He looked over at Neville who was staring at him from the other side of the class room. Dropping it for the moment they all turned their attention back to class.

Harry was on time for the remainder of the day's classes and for the study session in the library. A combined group of Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Teddy, Dean and Susan had come together to conquer Professor Snape's idea of homework.

"What did you get for number five?" Teddy asked, referring to the potions homework.

"Sopophorus bean," Hermione said

"What about number six, seven, eight and ten?"

"Theodore Nott, I will NOT do your homework for you. If you have a question I suggest that you get a book on the subject, we are in the library after all."

"I'm sorry Hermione, you're right I need to learn this stuff myself. I just have so much trouble with potions, maybe you could tutor me?" Teddy asked, looking ashamed.

"Possibly, but only if my schedule allows for it," She said.

Teddy beamed at her answer.

Harry chuckled under his breath as he went to get a book for his Herbology homework.

Harry trailed his fingers along the spines of the books in search of the one he needed, suddenly stopping at one that caught his eye.

"Serpents of the Magical World," Harry whispered the title to himself.

Harry quickly took it off the shelf and placed it in-between two books. He made his way back to the table and took his seat, continuing to do his homework without speaking.

"Whoa we're going to be late for dinner," Teddy said, jumping out of his seat and stuffing his books in his bag.

"I hope they have pudding," Luna said, following Teddy out.

"Aren't you coming Harry?" Neville asked, noticing that Harry wasn't packing his belongings up.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to stay here and finish up the assignments."

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Hermione asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"No you go ahead; I'll be fine on my own," Harry said, giving them a reassuring smile. They both gave him a smile before leaving for the Great Hall. Harry didn't know why but he felt as though he needed to keep the snake a secret for now, and a book about them would seem strange since they weren't studying them.

Harry began skimming the book, looking for something useful to him when he found the chapter he was looking for.

_**Serpents and Bonds**_

_**When a magical serpent bonds with a wizard, the wizard becomes its master and the serpent has no choice but to follow the master's wishes. The serpent becomes attached to the wizard, never leaving his side unless told. The serpent will lay its life down in order to protect its master. If a magical serpent's master dies, it is very unusual for it to find a bond with a new master. It is also unusual for a wizard to have a bond with more than one magical serpent due to the inherent jealousy of familiars.**_

Harry thought back to Celeste who had been very unhappy about being left behind at Black Manor.

Unknown to Sirius and Remus, she was the one who had taken care of the rat problem in the attic.

Harry closed the book and stuffed it into his backpack. He'd have to read it from cover to cover as soon as possible. His books firmly in place Harry left the library and began walking the halls to the Ravenclaw dorm room. Harry stopped in front of the entrance and waited for his question.

"Pronounced as one letter, and written with three, two letters there are, and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, blue, and gray, I'm read from both ends, and the same either way. What am I?"

Harry stood in thought for a moment before smiling and saying "You're an eye." His own green ones sparkling as he said so.

"Correct." The door knocker said in a voice void of emotion, as usual, and opening the door. Harry entered the dorm room to find no noise other than a crackle of a fire. Harry passed the commons and walked down the hall to his dorm room. He entered the room closing the door behind him and dosed his bag on to his bed only to be surprised by a long menacing hiss.

"Watch where you throw that thing, its heavy."

Harry stopped in his steps and looked at his bed the large snake slithered out from under the quilt on the bed. "Nagini, what are you doing here?" he asked walking over to the bed and kneeling to be eyelevel with the great snake.

"Have you found the spell yet young master?" the snake asked

"I found a book on wizards and serpent connections."

"A good start young master but you must also find the spell." The snake said raising its head and flicking its tongue.

"Look, I'll do my best but I have other things that need to be done . . . like homework, and until I can find this spell you have to stay out of sight."

Nagini flicked her tongue in anger, hissed and bared her fangs. Harry just stared at her "I'm not falling for it, now you need to go everyone will be back from dinner soon."

Nagini flicked her tongue once more before slithering down and of the bed an over to the window. Harry walked over and opened it. "Beware he who does not excel at what he teaches." Nagini said before exiting through the window and onto the window sill before stretching down and slithering back into the castle through another crack in the castle. Harry closed the window as the cold air blew on to his face.

Harry turned back to his homework only to be sidetracked by Nagini's parting words. The sound of his roommates footsteps put an end to his attempt at homework. Closing his books and putting his quill to the side Harry went to the bathroom for a shower. As the water trailed down his back Harry decided to tell Hermione and Neville about Nagini. Harry turned the water off as it began to cool and changed into his night clothes.

Harry Potter went to bed that night with the decision to tell his best friends in one part of his mind and Nagini's warning on the other.

Harry woke before the sun's rays hit his face, walking down to the breakfast hall, eager to fill his empty stomach. He walked down the halls thinking of the best way to tell his friends about the giant snake that now considered him its master.

"Look who it is the black sheep of the potter family." Harry turned to see Ron Weasley and his brother walking towards him.

"You're wrong Ron." Hayden said pausing to look at Harry before smirking and continuing "He's not a Potter he's a Black haven't you heard?"

"Why don't you back off Potter." Neville said walking up the Hallway with Hermione beside him

"Yeah, don't you have to go get your brains knocked out of your head?" Hermione said

"Please he doesn't have any brains left to lose." Neville added

Ron and Hayden scowled, and just as they were about to face off, the voice of professor Snape stopped them "Enough, there will be no fighting on my watch."

Hayden and Ron turned and walked away, but not before throwing professor Snape a Smirk. "Thank you professor." Neville said giving him a small smile.

Snape scowled "Mr. Black, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Granger you are just as responsible for that almost fight, and I do not expect to see you get in to another, and for this Ravenclaw will lose twenty points and Gryffindor will lose thirty points. Now I suggest that you get to the Great Hall for Breakfast." The three said nothing as they turned and began walking to the Great Hall.

"After breakfast I need to talk to you guys." Harry said as they sat at the Ravenclaw nodded in understanding


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Hermione and Neville ate breakfast as usual, with some small meaningless conversations about classes, homework, and the jerks that Hayden and Ron would grow up to be. It was after breakfast that Neville and Hermione followed Harry through the halls to the Library, passing rows of books until they came to a part of the library, where there was barley any light and no one ventured to, making it the perfect place for Harry to tell his friends about Nagini.

"What's this all . . ."

Harry stopped her by putting a finger in front of his mouth warning her to stay quiet. Harry began to check the other stacks and rows making sure that they hadn't been followed. A brief thought that he was too paranoid popped up, but Harry squashed it, he was simply cautionary. When he was sure that the coast was clear he began. "You know when I was late to class the other day?" Hermione and Neville both nodded their heads slowly; not understanding where Harry was going with this and why it was such a big secret. "I was on my way to class when I came across a snake in the hallway." Hermione and Neville looked at each other and then at Harry waiting for elaboration. "This snake was big and it talked to me. But the weird thing is that it was very evasive of questions and it is very intent on making me its' master."

"It's not unusual for snakes to be attracted to Parcel Tongues." Hermione pointed out.

"I know I just found it a little strange." Harry said

"Where is this snake?" Neville asked

"It's too big to stay with me right now; I have to find a spell that will shrink it so that she can stay with me at all times. She's very persistent about that." Harry said mumbling the last part to himself. "I was hoping that you two could help me find it." Harry explained.

"Why don't you want anyone to know about the snake?" Neville asked as they began scanning the bookshelves.

Harry shrugged his shoulders before explaining, "People and snakes don't usually mix."

The trio scanned the shelves for an hour before it was time for their first class. "So we'll meet up here after class and start looking again?" Neville asked

"That's the plan." Harry said as they began walking down the hallway, towards the classroom.

The trio took their seats in their first class of the day, transfigurations. Professor McGonagall sat at the head of the classroom as a gray cat. As class started she continued to wait until two loud snickers sounded from the back of the classroom. Everyone's heads turned to see Hayden and Ron enter the classroom thinking that they had gotten away with being late. As they reached their seats Professor McGonagall jumped off her desk transforming back into her self-resulting in Hayden and Ron screaming at the top of their lungs like little girls.

Harry, Hermione and Neville and the rest of the class broke in to fits of laughter, earning the trio glares from Hayden and Ron. Hayden and Ron were given two days of detention for being late and class started, with a short history on Transfigurations. As class ended the trio headed back to the Library.

"Black." Someone yelled from behind. The trio stopped and turned their heads to see Hayden and Ron coming up behind them.

"So you thinks it's' funny when I get in trouble?" Hayden asked pushing Harry backwards. Harry stumbled dropping his books on the floor.

"Don't you have to get to detention?" Hermione asked glaring at Hayden and Ron.

"Oh you think you're a smart little mudblood don't you?" Ron sneered

"At least I can wave my wand properly."

Ron raised his wand but Neville and Harry already had their's out. "Move or even twitch and we will hex you." Harry warned, his teeth clenched, Ron didn't move he kept his wand pointed straight at Hermione.

"Lower it now." Neville said following up Harry's threat with his own. Ron ignored the warning. A hissing sounded in the ears of everyone. Neville and Hermione took a step back as Harry stood his ground. Nagini rose up ready to strike but instead she only flicked her tongue in Ron's ear and hissed at Hayden. Harry could have sworn that Hayden and Ron's hair stood up straight. Ron lowered his wand and he and Hayden ran screaming all the way to detention.

"So I'm guessing this is the snake." Hermione said still keeping some distance.

"Yeah this is Nagini." Harry said as the snake slithered up Harry's body and rubbed its head against Harry's cheek

"If you're going to keep that as a pet then we defiantly need to find a proper concealing spell not just a shrinking spell." Hermione said

"That is what I said in the first place." Nagini hissed in Harry's ear. Harry shushed the snake as she made her leave.

"A concealment and shrieking charm powerful enough to hide that thing from our Professors is going to be difficult." Hermione said.

"So we have another challenge, add it to the list right under the newspaper." Neville said with a smile.

"The paper I almost forgot about it, we'll call a meeting for tomorrow after our classes." Harry said

"I'll talk to Luna tonight and ask her to spread the word." Hermione said putting another book back into place on the shelf.

"That'd be great Hermione, thanks." Harry said.

"It's really no problem Harry, I really want this newspaper to happen as well." Hermione said flashing a soft and sweet smile.

"All right I think it's time to leave. We smell like books and I'm getting hungry." Neville said with a laugh.

They left the Library and began heading towards the Great Hall.

It was later that night, while Harry was on his way back from the library, yet again, that Harry found Luna wandering the halls of Hogwarts alone.

"Luna!" Harry yelled, causing her to stop and wait. When he reached her his breathing was a little uneven from jogging to catch up with her.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey, I was hoping you could spread the word to the others about a newspaper meeting under the giant tree near the lake."

Luna smiled "Of course, I'll also tell them to prepare themselves for narggles, they like to come out in the afternoon you know."

Ignoring the part about the Narggles, Harry smiled, "Thanks - we'll meet there at around three, after the final class of the day, tomorrow."

"Don't worry you can count on me," she said before skipping away. It was as Luna went that Professor Flitwick came.

"Mr. Black, there you are - I have been looking for you," he said coming to stand in front of Harry.

"Oh Professor, I'm sorry, I've been really busy, but I meant to come see you."

"About our under the table newspaper I hope." The small professor had an excited spark in his eyes.

"Of course,"

"Well I did some research and have found some spells that will allow us to make as many copies as we could possibly need. Now my question is have you found us some reporters that are trustworthy enough to keep the secret?"

"I'm proud to say that we have representation from each house and even have some outside help. We're having a meeting under the giant tree near the lake at three to discuss some ideas if you would like to come."

"Oh yes, I'll be there. Well I - correction we - must go. Curfew is in any minute," he said as they took off towards the Ravenclaw classroom. Harry entered the classroom and took his place in between Hermione and Neville.

It was during the next day's last and final class, flying with Madame Hooch, for Harry and Hermione that they were able to meet with Blaise and Teddy. Meanwhile Neville had charms with the other Gryffindors. Though they had been at Hogwarts for a while, they had yet to have a flying lesson

Teddy and Blaise immediately sought them out earning dirty looks from Draco and his band of goons.

"Glad to hear we have a meeting coming up," Blaise said.

"Three o'clock - be on time," Hermione said, directing the statement at Teddy.

"Oh come on Mione, I said I was sorry."

"I had to wait half an hour to HELP YOU - it was inconsiderate.

Teddy placed a hand over his heart, "I swear I will be on time," he said with a dramatic bow. A sharp whistle made their heads do a sharp turn towards a woman with short hair.

"Welcome to your first day of flying, students. It is here that you will learn how to ride a broom and the thrill that comes with it. I do not tolerate shenanigans, or pranks, like two Mr. Weasleys will tell you." The corners of Harry's lips tried to twitch into a smile knowing that she had to be referring to Fred and George. "All right, with that settled, get in line and stand by a broom." When no one moved she blew into the whistle. Everyone quickly moved into place by a broom. "Now hold your hand over the broom and say UP."

Harry had been around brooms his whole life, mainly watching his 'father' and 'brother' playing Quidditch; then there were the times Sirius had taken him out to play, so it only took Harry a few times before the broom flew into his hand. Draco Malfoy sent him a smirk as the broom flew into his hand as well. Slowly brooms soared into hands. Hermione was one of the last to get it.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione in a soft voice.

"I just really hate heights and have been dreading this class since I got my schedule." Now that he had looked closely Harry could see that Hermione was a little paler than usual.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll make sure you don't go crashing to the ground." Teddy said a smile on his face. Hermione went white as a sheet. Blaise hit him on the head.

"Don't listen to him Hermione, you'll be fine - you're great at everything," Blaise assured her. Hermione let out a deep sigh. It was then that they were instructed to mount their brooms. They did as they were told and pushed off. The boys had no trouble staying in the air and keeping their balance. Hermione, however, hovered for a few seconds before falling back to the ground and landing on her hip.

"Looks like the mudblood isn't good at everything after all."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy - no one wants to hear your high pitched, nasally voice," Teddy snapped, helping Hermione stand up.

"You all right Mione?" Harry asked.

"I'll be sore in the morning," she said rubbing her hip. It was then that Madam Hooch called an end to the lesson. "Let's go I don't want to be late," Hermione said, pulling Harry along by his sleeve. Harry noticed that she had a slight blush to her cheeks. The four of them ran all the way to the tree and were well out of breath by the time they got there.

"Hey guys, it's been forever." Susan Bones sat under the tree leaning against the tree trunk. Colin Creevey sat next to her fiddling with his camera. He only stopped momentarily to give them a smile. Neville stood in front of them. Luna stood ankle deep in the lake.

"I figured that we needed to get together and talk about the paper." Harry said

"Well I talked to my aunt and she said she would be willing to help," Susan said.

"Sirius and Remus agreed as well."

"Well for sports I'm going to need a muggle radio," Dean said, joining the conversation from a branch up above.

"I doubt that will be too difficult to find." Hermione said

"Flitwick has been looking into charms and said that he had found some that will help," Harry said, remembering his conversation from earlier.

"Well it looks like we finally have a plan," Blaise said with a smile.

"Who knows - maybe we'll have the first issue out before Christmas break," Neville said hopefully.

"Well now that all that serious business is out of the way, who's up for some fun?" Teddy asked

"NO thank you, I have some homework to attend to - just like the rest of you. If we are going to do this paper, we need to stay on top of our work," Hermione said, picking up her bag and walking back towards the school. Meanwhile Luna insisted that the water needed her for some reason or another.

"Well then, it looks like it's just us guys."

"Sorry I have to get a part for my camera. I'm hoping my parents sent it to me in the mail and I have to go check," Collin said putting the camera in his bag.

"Neville and I have to make sure The Almighty Annoying One and his sidekick didn't do anything to our beds or the showers." Dean added

"Which leaves the three of us," Teddy said looking at Harry and Blaise.

"Well it might not be too much fun, but I've had this idea in my head for a while now." Harry said a slight grin on his face

"What idea?" Blaise asked.

"I figure if we're going to make a newspaper, we need somewhere to print it and have meetings, and Remus may have mentioned a pretty good place to do it."

Blaise and Teddy answered together, "Let's go."

It took the three boys fifteen minutes to reach the Whomping Willow.

"Harry, you do realize that if we get too close that this tree will pummel us right?" Teddy asked, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry pointed at the base of the tree, "We need to get below the tree," Harry explained.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Teddy asked

"Why don't we just use magic?" Blaise said.

Harry pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist said, "Wingardium Leviosa." A nearby stick flew to the base hitting it in the exact place that Remus had told him about. He put his wand away and they ran towards the small opening. They walked down a small narrow hallway for about three minutes before coming into a room.

"We might just have something to work with," Blaise admitted with an appraising eye. The room was small, and the meetings would be cramped, but it was defiantly something.

"A galleon says the girls decorate it before Christmas break." Teddy announced with a grin.

"Why don't we just give you the money?" Harry asked as he led the way out of the room and back towards the tower.

"It'd be no skin off my nose."

Harry and Blasie laughed as the boy went their separate ways.

With the newspaper finally on track Harry decided to make a call to Sirius and Remus; Harry fished the mirror out from the bottom of his trunk and closed the curtains around his four post bed and whispered Sirius's name, a moment later he appeared.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Sirius seemed more cheerful than usual, and on top of that his hair was combed, he had on his dress robes which were wrinkled, and there was a smudge of lipstick on the corner of his mouth.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"What?" Sirius asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion before harry pointed to the corner of his mouth. Sirius's hand went to the spot his fingers coming away with the red lipstick residue. Sirius' cheeks flashed a bright red as began to try and stutter out an answer "Um, yes, well, you see."

"Oh give me that Padfoot." The mirror shook a bit as Sirius went out of focus and the floor became visible, and then Remus's face was there. "Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, I mainly called to check in and tell you that you're old hang out, under the womping willow, is going to be put to good use."

"Glad to hear it, what did you decide to do with it?" Remus asked, the mirror shifted slightly as Remus sat down. Harry looked closely at him; his skin was ashy, there were bags under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled. That's when Harry realized last night had been the first night of the transformation. He knew Remus hated to talk about it so he went on.

"It's going to be newspaper headquarters; you know somewhere we can meet and write and do the necessary magic."

"Excellent, now then . . ." Remus was promptly interrupted when Sirius came back into the room.

"All right I'm prim and proper now give me the mirror so I can talk to Harry." Once again the mirror jerked as Sirius's thumb appeared.

"You can wait until we are done."

"So help me moony if you don't give me that mirror I'll turn your entire wardrobe yellow."

"I'll be happy to do the same to yours only how about green Padfoot?"

Deciding he had had enough for one night Harry called out a "Good night" and put the mirror away. Harry sometimes wondered if he was really the child in their small little family.

Harry undid his curtains and looked around, no one had come up from dinner yet and it was too early for bed. So Harry decided to walk the halls.

The halls were dark with exception of a light flicker from the candles and his footsteps were the only sound in the hallway. That's when Harry came across Professors Snape and Quirrell arguing in hushed tones. "Let me make myself clear if you go near that boy I will end you." Snape said pronouncing each word in a careful and threatening tone.

"WH, wha, what are you going to do about it?" Quirrell stuttered out

"Test me and you WILL find out." Snape said shoving Quirrell against the wall.

That was when Harry stepped out "Mr. Black, why are you not in the Great Hall?" Snape asked threateningly.

"I wasn't hungry professor, and my mind was cluttered so I decided to take a walk." Harry explained.

"It, it, it isn't safe to wander the halls alone young Mr. Pott, Potter." Professor Quirrell said twiddling his fingers

"It's Black Professor and what's there to be afraid of in the halls of Hogwarts." Harry asked looking the stuttering professor in the eyes. Professor Quirrell took a step back at the questioning tone in his voice.

"There is nothing to be afraid of here Mr. Black, now let's get you back to the Ravenclaw Dorms." Snape said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and guiding him away. Snape said nothing as he and Harry walked back, once they were in front of the entrance Snape turned to Harry and simply said "Stay away from Quirrell at all possible times and if you have to be around him have one of your friends with you."

"Yes Professor, but may I ask why?"

"I will explain sometime but for now you must trust me." Harry simply nodded "Very well I will see you in class tomorrow Mr. Black." With that Snape gave Harry a sharp nod and left Harry in front of the entrance. Harry sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts as he turned to face the sliver raven knocker "I am known as a reason. I am known as a right and I am wanted by people who are trapped. Who am I?"

Harry stood there a moment as Hermione came up behind him; she tapped him on the shoulder "So what's the riddle that's got you so stumped?"

Harry turned and smiled at her and repeated the question "I am known as a reason. I am known as a right and I am wanted by people who are trapped. Who am I?"

"Oh the answer is easy, it's Freedom." The door swung open and the duo stepped through the door. "So, Hayden was spreading some rumors about you at dinner."

"I don't even want to know." Harry groaned and Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm done with Hayden and the Potters; Hayden doesn't want anything to do with me so I won't have anything to do with him."

"If that's what you want." Hermione said seeing the sadness in Harry's eyes. "SO anyway on to happier topics, Susan and I were talking and we found some shrinking charms." Harry's attention was given fully to Hermione. "Susan learned about it from her aunt so that we can get some stuff into our newspaper headquarters and possibly use on your new pet." She added the last part with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Christmas break is right around the corner, we can work on some of our articles, and it will give Dean some time to get some news on muggle sports." Harry said taking a seat in front of the fire.

"Yes well I was thinking that maybe I could write an article on inter- house relations, you know get the idea into everyone's minds." She said

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Harry said shifting to a laying down position. "And I bet Neville wouldn't mind interviewing a ghost or two for a story and he can take Collin with him to get a few pictures."

"Well if you don't mind I'll run the advice column." Harry and Hermione jumped up from their seats to see Marley standing slightly behind them.

"So does this mean you accept our offer?" Harry and Hermione had barley seen Marley lately due to her classes and had yet to find out if he could actually do it.

"Yes and I talked to Lee and Cedric and they both agreed to share the quidditch column." She said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Excellent now all we have to do is get some advertising and we'll be good to go." Harry said a smile firmly in place.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Millicent said she was still on board for the paper but her herbology class was keeping her busy, and that's why she couldn't meet with us the other day." Hermione said opening a book.

"Excellent, I bet she wouldn't mind doing fashion for us." Harry said as the idea came to him.

"Well either way I think we need to send out letters to everyone with their assignments and a date to meet over Christmas break." Marley said taking out her own potions book.

"Well then why you two do homework I'll write our letters and get them to the owls so they can be delivered tomorrow morning." Harry said taking out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment and began writing furiously.

To the Members of the Hogwarts Newspaper

Recently, our faculty advisor has come up with the necessary charms allowing us to move on with our newspaper; on top of this we have also secured a safe place to meet, to find out where is please see Teddy, he'll give you the details. It is the wish of our staff to have our first issue ready by the time we get back from Christmas break so without further ado here are the assignments.

Marley- Advice Column

Millicent- Fashion

Hermione- Inter house relations

Neville- A story from the ghost (Possibly the Baron or the Friar)

Cedric and Lee- School and Professional quidditch

Blaise - Student life

Luna- Mythical creature

Susan- anything major happening outside the school

Dean- Muggle sports

Collin and Teddy- You guys are pictures (Go where you think you're needed)

We will hopefully meet once over Christmas break, if you don't think you can come then send a letter. This letter will become nothing in a matter of hours after you open it.

Hermione and Marley were reading over his shoulder when he finished. After its' approval from the girls Harry muttered a copying charm "Geminio" and eleven copies appeared. Harry handed Hermione and Marley theirs before placing folding them. "Where'd you learn that spell Harry?" Hermione asked

"It's the one professor Flitwick told me about. We'll have a few solid papers and then make copies using that spell then twenty four hours after someone reads them they disappear." Harry explained

"Brilliant, this makes sure no one can trace it back to us." Marley said realizing the significance of the spell.

"But wait Harry what will you be doing?" Hermione asked.

"Helping out where I'm needed for this first issue, unless I see something that needs writing about." Harry said with a shrug.

"Which means you'll find something to write about before we leave for Christmas break." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, this is me we're talking about." Harry said returning her smile before he .got off the couch "I think I'll mail these in the morning instead and head to bed now."

There was a chorus of goodnight Harry from the two girls as he went back up to his room. His roommates weren't up there yet so he hopped in the shower first. When he finished he climbed into his bed with his charms book to review for the next morning's class.

And that was how he fell asleep; glasses on the tip of his nose, his charms book lying across his chest, and a light snore coming out of his mouth.

Harry woke up the next morning to light streaming in through windows; the curtains had never been closed. Harry adjusted his glasses, got dressed and packed his backpack and left for the owlery.

There were very few people in hallways, mainly upperclassmen who were taking early classes. Harry climbed the stone steps and entered the room the owls called home. Harry went to nine different owls, giving them each a small piece of bread before leaving.

The grounds of the school were bathed in sunlight as more and more students came out from their dorms. Harry entered the Great Hall and was about to dig into breakfast when Hermione sat down next to him. "So did you get your letters sent out?" She asked while she put some jam on some toast.

"Yep." Harry said, pointing towards the owls as they swooped in through the windows and began dropping letters, much to Harry's surprise he got a letter.

"Sirius and Remus?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded as he began reading

_Well hey there Kiddo, since Moony wouldn't let me talk to you yesterday I decided to write you a letter. So I have been talking to some people in Diagon Alley and there are a few who would be interested in some add space_.

Harry stopped reading to look at Hermione "Sirius has been working on getting us some ads."

"Wait he's working?" Hermione asked in fake surprise.

"I'm pretty sure that I had the same look on my face." Harry said with a small grin before turning his attention back to the letter.

_Oh more good news I HAVE BEEN CHRISTMAS SHOPPING, and I have all of your gifts, well except for the ones Moony got you, I'm still looking into that. Also Moony and I were thinking about inviting the Grangers and Longbottoms over for Christmas break. We have too much room and not enough people so why not have some friends over to spend the holiday. Anyways can't wait to see ya kiddo stay safe and we'll see you in a few weeks. _

-Padfoot

"Well it's nice to know they have the holidays under control." Harry said folding the letter up and sticking it in his backpack.

"What have they done?" Hermione asked before taking another bite of her toast.

"They're planning on inviting yours and Neville's families over for the Holiday and they have both been Christmas shopping."

"They'll wait to decorate though, right? That's one of my favorite parts of the holiday." Hermione said

"I'll write them and ask them to wait." Harry said as he finished his pumpkin juice. "Now come on we've got charms."

Hermione and Harry made their way to the charms classroom to find Neville already there. "Morning Harry, morning Hermione." He said looking up from his text book.

"Morning Neville, why weren't you at breakfast?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him.

"Oh I was helping out Professor McGonagall with some work in the dorm, but I did get the letter. Dean delivered it to me. I actually think that I'm going to look into the Baron, just to see what he has to say."

"I expect a rough draft by the first day of Christmas break." Harry said in a teasing tone.

"You got it chief." Neville said playing along while other students drifted into the classroom. Five minutes later class had begun and the trio was fully involved in the lesson.

As soon as class ended the trio was on their way to a double class of potions. "Oh I left my book back in the classroom. I'll catch up." He said running back to the classroom.

He found it on his desk and just as he was about to leave the classroom he heard voices. "I trust that you were able to perform the spell." Professor Dumbledore said stepping out of Flitwick's office.

"Yes Professor, no one will be able to get through it." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"We cannot allow what was in that vault to fall into the wrong hands." Dumbledore said

"Yes I suppose it was a good thing that Hagrid was able to get the Philosopher's stone out before whoever broke into Gringotts could." Flitwick said with a nervous squeak.

"Yes, well, each teacher has been able to contribute a little something in order to protect the stone, and now I must take my leave." Dumbledore said with a nod of his head to Professor Flitwick and swept out of the room, Harry snuck out behind him. Making sure the coast was clear he ran to potions, entering as Snape was beginning the lecture. He paused to glare at Harry.

"Mr. Black you are five minutes late, ten points from Ravenclaw, and do not be late to my class again."

"Yes Professor, I'm sorry." Harry said taking his seat in the front of the class as Snape started his lecture again.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as he sat down.

"Not now, after class." Harry said turning his attention back to the lecture. After class Harry led Hermione and Neville to an alcove. "Hermione I need you to do me a favor." She just looked at him waiting "I need you to do some research on something called the Philosopher's Stone."

"What is it?" she asked

"It's what was in the vault at Gringotts and now it's being kept here at the school."

"All right, I'll see what I can find. I have to go to the library anyway for an extra credit project in potions." Hermione said adjusting her backpack.

"What extra credit project?" Harry asked

"It was announced at the beginning of class." Neville explained

"While you were eavesdropping." Hermione added

"So I miss an opportunity for extra credit, something tells me what I heard today is going to be more important."

"Hey, we trust you." Neville paused "So how awesome is it that we get to spend the Holidays together?" Neville asked, as a smile spread across his face.

"Yes well if Harry has his way we'll be working for a good part of it." Hermione teased.

"What can I say, I'm a passionate workaholic." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Speaking of which lets go talk to Hagrid." Harry said breaking into a sprint.

"What does Hagrid have to do with being a workaholic?" Neville asked Hermione.

"I have no clue, but something tells me that we are about to find out." Making their way through the hallways and outside and down the small slope to Hagrid's hut, the trio walked in silence, stopping when they were a short distance from Hagrids hut. "All right why are we here?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Hagrid is the one who retrieved the Philosopher's stone before Gringotts was broken into." Harry said as they walked forward.

"Well we better make this quick, our next class starts soon and it's at the other end of the school." Neville pointed out.

"Don't worry this won't take too long, we'll be quick." Harry said, raising a hand to knock on the big wooden door. Harry knocked three times, to have it followed by a dog's bark.

"Oh quit it fang." Hagrid yelled before the door opened. "Oh it's you lot, what are you doing here don't ya have class?" Hagrid asked

"Not right now, in a little bit, are we interrupting something?" Hermione asked eyeing Hagrid's oven mitts and apron.

"No, not at all come on in." he said gesturing them in.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry, Hermione and Neville entered the hut, taking note of the pot over a fire and Hagrid's dog fang in his overstuffed chair. The three friends sat down at the table as Hagrid tended to the pot over the fire. They sat in silence for a few moments as Hagrid watched the pot. "So what did you three need?" He asked turning his attention to the trio.

"Hagrid, we were wondering what you knew about the Philosopher's stone." Harry said quietly, studying Hagrid's face for any sort of reaction.

Hagrid's face turned puzzled "Now why for three first years, like yourselves, know about that, and why would you think I had anything to do with it?"

"The day Gringotts was robbed, Sirius and I were going to his vault when, we passed you, coming out of a vault with a small brown package, from there I put two and two together." Harry said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know something, Mr. Potter; you are just like your mother," Harry winced "just as smart as can be." Hagrid said, as whatever in the pot, began to crackle. "Now then, I suggest that you three head on to class." Harry, Hermione and Neville filed out of the hut and began walking back towards the school.

"Well that was a waste of time." Harry said.

"Harry you had a hunch, you followed it, it led to nothing, every good reporter has at least a few stories end up like this." Hermione said, trying to comfort him.

"I'm not giving up, there's something here I can feel it." Harry said

"That's the spirit Harry, you'll find a way and you'll get the story." Neville said, patting Harry on the back.

Harry stopped short causing the other two to walk a few steps ahead before turning back, and they watched as a smile overtook Harry's face. "What's that smile for Harry?" Hermione asked, as she smiled with him.

"This is my story, it might be a while before it's published but I'll get it . . . eventually." Harry said slinging his arms around his best friend's shoulders as they all walked to their next class.

Two Weeks Later:

"It's here, finally." Neville said, as they trio boarded the train, just as the snow began to fall.

"And we get to spend it together, which is spectacular." Hermione said, looking for an empty compartment.

"Well, the first few days we'll be apart." Harry said

"Which is perfect, since we all still have Christmas shopping to do, whoa," Hermione said, as she was pulled into a compartment. Neville and Harry quickly followed, before smiling.

A flushed, angry Hermione sat on the floor scowling up at a smiling Fred and George. "Well if it isn't the misfit trio," George said

"That we love so much," Fred added

"Now if we overheard correctly," George started

"You lot are spending the holidays together." Fred added

"And we were wondering if you had room for a few more." George finished

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Harry asked, smiling, he had a feeling he knew where this was going

"Our family and your family are spending the holidays together, and we have no desire to spend time with your stuck up family." Fred said

"No offense mate," George added

Harry just waved a hand "I'll talk to Sirius, and give you a fire call. I don't see a problem with it and anyways we were planning on getting the whole newspaper staff together anyways and we were going to invite you to that since you recommended so many of the members."

"Well, you know," George started

"anything to help." Fred finished

"In the mean time you can sit with us," Fred said

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" George asked

When the train stopped and Harry stepped off the train he saw two groups of people, one was what looked like the Weasleys and sadly Harry's parents, who were holding and hugging Hayden while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held and hugged Ron. Harry faintly heard the twins grumble before they walked over to their parents and Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, and as quick as it came it was gone when he saw Sirius and Remus, he quickly rushed over to them and hugged them while Hermione hugged her parents and Neville hugged his Gran. Harry waved goodbye to his friends knowing he would see them in only a few days.

"So kiddo how's school?" Sirius asked levitating Harry's school break bag, before swinging it on to his shoulder.

"Wonderful and what's better is the newspaper is finally on its way into production." Harry said

Harry continued to tell Remus and Sirius about his adventures at school and the newspaper, with Remus asking questions and Sirius commenting every few minutes, until they reached the floo at the hog's head. Harry stepped into the floo and threw down the powder and green flames engulf him.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into his home, and was quickly followed by Remus and Sirius. "So, are you happy to be home?" Remus asked, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Well I'm going to head up to my room, maybe even paint a little bit, it's been so long since I've painted anything." Harry said, heading towards his room.

"Kay, we'll call you down for dinner in a little bit kiddo." Sirius called after him.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he entered his room; he had missed Sirius and Remus and ultimately home. Harry set his bag down and moved towards the blank canvas, taking out his paints and brushes and then he set to work, painting Hogwarts, his second home.

An hour later Remus knocked on Harry's bedroom door. "Hey how's the painting going?" Remus asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Good, I'm far from done though." Harry said, setting down his brushes and paints.

"You have one hell of a talent though Harry." Remus said, studying the unfinished painting. "Anyways, Sirius burnt the dinner Kreacher was making so we're heading to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner."

"Cool, let's go." Harry said, packing his paints away.

Harry and Remus walked down the long staircase to find Sirius waiting for them, the edges of his hair singed off. Harry and Remus couldn't stop the laughter that burst out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up, now are we going to go to dinner or not?" Sirius asked, more than a little moody.

"We could already be eating dinner if you hadn't felt the need to step in the kitchen." Remus said.

"I own the bloody kitchen, I have every right to step foot in the kitchen." Sirius said.

"Not when every time you set foot in the kitchen something burns, explodes or boils over." Harry said, smiling as he remembered the time Sirius added in pig's foot to a potion he had been working on, and the look on Snape's face as it had exploded in Sirius' face turning it orange for a week. "Let's just get dinner." Harry said, heading to the floo.

Harry, Remus and Sirius entered the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards a table in the back. They sat down and looked at the menus. "I think I'm just going to get the fish and chips." Harry said as he set the menu down.

"I think I will as well." Remus said

"Ditto." Sirius agreed

The three placed their order and waited "Would it be all right if I did some Christmas shopping after dinner?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I see no reason why not." Sirius said, as the meals arrived

"Can you get it all done tonight?" Remus asked

"Probably not, but I can get some of it done, finish it tomorrow, then Hermione and Neville come the day after and we'll be busy decorating so basically this is the only time I have left to shop." Harry said, taking a bite of his food.

"It is scary how you already have this planned out." Sirius said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I'm in Ravenclaw, I like to be prepared."

The three quickly finished their meal and headed in to Diagon Alley. Even with the sun beginning to set the shops were still open and the Alley was alive with shoppers. Harry headed to Flourish and Blotts first, a smile overtaking his face at the stack of books.

"Thought we were shopping for others, not you." Sirius joked

"I want to get Hermione the Tales of Beetle the Bard; I think she'll enjoy it. And for Neville I'm getting a Herbology book that he's been talking about." Harry said, moving towards the sections. Harry quickly found the books and paid for them. Before deciding to head home for the night, as the shops were closing up.

Harry carefully packed the presents away in an empty trunk in his bedroom before turning in for the night.

The next day Harry woke up early and fixed a piece of toast while Kreacher cleaned the kitchen. "Why is young master up so early?" Kreacher asked sitting down next to Harry.

"Christmas shopping, is there anything you'd like?" Harry asked

"That is very kind of young master but Kreacher is fine."

"All right then, I better get going." Harry said, setting his plate in the sink. Harry then headed to the floo, where green flames engulfed him taking him to Diagon Alley. Harry walked the Alley, browsing the shops picking up small gifts for the newspaper staff before stopping at the quidditch shop and picking up a new broom cleaning kit for Sirius and a new journal for Remus.

Around lunch Harry stopped by the Leaky Cauldron, once again, for lunch, shopping bags in tow. "Harry." Harry looked up from his lunch and saw Neville.

"Hey Neville, what are you doing here?"

"Christmas shopping with Gran, we went our separate ways so I could get her present and stopped in here to grab some lunch first." Neville said sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, I'm getting my shopping done as well." Harry said

"Neville." Harry and Neville turned towards the door to see Neville's Grandmother in the doorway. She motioned for Neville to come.

"Well I guess that means I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Neville said standing up.

"Yeah, that's when we get to start decorating." Harry said

"It's nice of Sirius and Remus to save that for everyone to do, bye Harry."

Harry watched Neville go before he decided it was time for him to go home as well.

AN: So I'm sorry I haven't updated, due to writer's block and doctor's appointments with my doctors having no idea whats going on after finding out what it is, hopefully I'll be able to update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So just to change things up I decided to post the AN before the story first. So I am watching Saving Private Ryan while I write this and I have no idea why but this movie always makes me want to write strange I know. SO first off I do not own Harry or the other characters, I know it makes me sad as well. I also wanted to thank the reviewers who have continued to support me and just wanted to send a big thanks to

Magician Girl Mirani, othspnluver, shannyauburn, Gryffindor Glory, Moonyxforever, blackcallalily, call015, little-bast (Who has messaged me and is sooo nice thank you so much for your encouragement and ideas, thank you again.), Nerdman3000, griffin blackwood, Dark Neko 4000, NoelAnderson, Teufel1987 (Who pointed out some mistakes and helped me fix them thank you so much.), Malova and Lucas Brown.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and the well wishes on my health and without further ado the story

Harry woke up early on Christmas Eve, the day the Grangers and Longbottoms were to arrive at number 12. While Remus sat in the study reading and Sirius laid in bed snoring Harry walked down the old stairs and into the kitchen and right into "Mina!" a smile bloomed on Harry's face at the sight of Mina, the house elf who had loved him as one of her own, and died on his face as he saw the tears streaming out of big tennis ball eyes.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Harry asked bending down to her level.

"Mina has been released." She cried, as Harry noticed the hat on Mina's head.

"What about your family?" Harry asked quietly.

"Th . . . they've been released as well." Mina said, sobs racking her small body. Harry hugged her close, trying to comfort her as she had many a time when he had been a small child. And that was how Sirius and Remus found them, Harry hugging Mina and trying to comfort her.

Sirius and Remus stole a glance at each other before taking a seat on the floor on either side of Harry and Mina. "What happened cub?" Remus asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Father and mother relieved Mina and her family of duty at Potter mansion." Harry said as Mina's sobs died down.

Sirius's face turned red and he muttered a few words the Harry was pretty sure he shouldn't have heard. "Sirius calm down, there is a simple solution for this problem."

"Well whatever it is I would love to hear it!" Sirius said, rather loudly.

"You hire them to work here." Remus said

Sirius' face went blank for a second before and embarrassed smile took over his face. "Yeah, right, good idea Moony." Sirius went quiet for a minute before turning to Mina "So how about it Mina, you and your family want to and work here with Bleary and Kreacher?" Sirius asked.

Mina who was now only sniffling burst into a new batch of tears while saying yes and thank you and squeezing Harry tight.

An hour later found Harry, Sirius and Remus sitting at the table with Mina and her family of four in the small sitting room.

"After little master left, Mina felt that she failed little master, so she and her family decided to honor little master with a few pranks."

Safrin, Mina's husband took her hand, while her sons Karif and Moldova hugged her and then hugged Harry. "After the first three Mina was caught. Master James ordered Mina to tell him why she did it and Mina did and he gave Mina and her family clothes and then ordered Mina to come here and ask you if you are happy now."

Sirius' face turned red and he stormed out of the room just as the floo lit and Neville stepped out of the fireplace, followed quickly by his Gran. Mina and her family quickly hopped off the couch and exited the room.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Neville said quickly, as Bleary took his cloak and Safrin took Augusta Longbottoms, with a smile Harry might add.

The Grangers were next to arrive Addie and Kyle Granger gave Harry a quick, tight hug before Kyle moved to talk to Sirius and Remus and Addie went to talk to Mrs. Longbottom.

Fred and George Weasley followed an hour later, smiles wide on their faces and as they moved towards Sirius and Remus Harry could only guess what they had done and who they had pranked.

A half an hour after the Weasley twins, much to Sirius' surprise/ disgust and Remus' amusement Severus Snape showed up with his own bags.

To finish off the company for the holidays were Tonks, who threw herself at Hermione for a hug, her mother Andromeda and her father Ted.

"All right I think everyone's here, so it's time to decorate." Sirius said with a wave of his wand and boxes of NEW decorations appeared.

Severus simply raised his eyebrows at the activity but helped none the less. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Tonks and Remus took the living and sitting rooms, while Addie, Mrs. Longbottom and Andromeda took the kitchen and hallways, while Severus, Sirius, Ted and Kyle took the upstairs.

"Harry, how in the world did you get Professor Snape to come?" Neville asked as they hung garland around the room.

"Simple really. I asked he refused, I brought up the fact that no one should be alone on Christmas he still refused and then I said Sirius would hate it and he agreed."

"Isn't that a little mean Harry?" Hermione asked, as she set Nutcrackers on the fireplace.

"No, Mrs. Longbottom, Mrs. Granger and Andromeda will keep the peace, so I really just made his Christmas better." Harry said with a shrug while Remus laughed.

Four hours later everyone sat at the table for dinner where Sirius, Remus, Kyle and Tonks agreed to take the children Christmas tree hunting. So in the cold night air they went Christmas tree hunting, taking a good hour to find one large enough. Sirius bought and paid for the tree and sneakily vanished it home, where the children stayed up late decorating it before retiring for the evening.

The boys decided to share a room, with Fred and George sharing Harry's bed while he Neville slept on transfigured cots. Hermione and Tonks also shared a room, while everyone else received their own room or shared with a spouse

"So Fred, George why'd you want to send Christmas with us, last time I checked you has a pretty big loving family." Harry said.

"Simple really, those people who created you are jerks," Fred started

"We say that because they're not your family," George added

"Plus mom never really approved of our pranks."

"And our dream of one day opening up a joke shop horrifies her."

"And she's not afraid to let us know it either,"

"Thing is we really don't want to be around her while she's praising Ron and Hayden,"

"Don't get us wrong she loves us, and we love her,"

"She just doesn't approve." George finished

Harry nodded in understanding, anytime Mrs. Weasley had come over she had never be mean to him or ignored him, she always said a polite hello and gave a small smile, but she did seem like a no-nonsense kind of person, with seven kids you probably had to be.

"Well you're welcome here anytime and on that note it's time for bed, after all tomorrow is Christmas." Harry said, pulling the covers up and settling in for the night.

The next morning a big black dog, resembling a grim woke Harry and the boys up. "Woof, woof woof." Padfoot barked loudly a loud whistle turned all of the heads towards the door to see Hermione standing in the doorway pajamas and bed hair still intact.

"The adults say to wake up, plus if Sirius has to wait any longer for his presents he might explode." Hermione said, before letting out a long yawn.

"We're not the first people Sirius woke up, are we?" Harry asked

"No, I'm afraid I was first followed by Severus, followed by the Grangers, Hermione and Tonks woke up when they heard Severus start throwing curses at Sirius at which point Andromeda, Ted, and Augusta woke up and Mrs. Longbottom lectured them both and then Sirius ran in here which brings us full circle." Remus explained, still dressed in his own blue striped pajamas.

"Anyways," A now human Sirius interrupted "It is time for presents." He finished, with a glee that only a child trapped in a man's body could express.

Identical smiles broke out on the boy's faces as they threw their covers to the side and raced out into the hallway, where Hermione had retreated to when the boys, plus Sirius, decided to run into the hallway. "All right everyone wait." Addie said, holding up her hands, while Kyle and Ted blocked the stairs.

"What for mom?" Hermione asked, trying to run her hands through her hair without any luck.

"Adults, minus Sirius,"

"Hey!"

"Will go down first and make sure everything is in place." Addie said, slipping by her husband with the other ladies following behind her.

Harry noticed a red haired Tonks also remained upstairs. As the adults slipped downstairs Sirius pouted like a child in a corner while everyone else gathered at the top of the stairs, waiting for the go ahead.

And as Addie yelled "All right, you can come down now." The footsteps thundered down the stairs, and Harry could only hope he didn't get trampled.

The adults sat in the living room surrounding a tree stuffed with presents underneath everyone sat down in any empty seat available, while Ted Tonks played Santa and passed everyone their gifts.

It took two hours with various holiday snacks but they did finish. Harry along with Hermione and Neville received potions books from professor Snape, from Sirius he received a type writer with an explanation that any good newsman should have one, from Remus he received several muggle books and journal to write in, and from the Grangers he received paints and brushes, and a canvas. From Hermione he received a book on snakes and from Neville a book on plants.

By the time all of the presents had been passed out and Fred and George had dyed Sirius' hair yellow with Tonk's help and they were all hungry. Leaving the presents where they were they made their way into the kitchen and sat down to a full feast.

AS harry looked around, he couldn't help but smile this had been the best Christmas ever.

AN: Okay sneak peak of the next chapter to who anyone that can tell me who said this

I pray that our heavenly Father may assuage the anguish of your bereavement, and leave you only the cherished memory of the loved and lost, and the solemn pride that must be yours to have laid so costly a sacrifice upon the altar of freedom. Yours very sincerely and respectfully, _

PS it's from a movie. Good Luck ;)


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since the trio had returned to Hogwarts, much to Sirius' disappointment, and of course over the holiday Harry had received everyone's articles. So it was needless to say that part of Harry's Christmas break was spent editing all the while working out the problem that was the Philosopher's Stone, he had had little success. Meanwhile the ENTIRE staff had found some way to attend the Newspaper meeting. Harry's mind went back to that day:

Everyone was squished into the sitting room at Number 12, Amelia Bones, Sirius, Remus and a happy Professor Flitwick also in attendance.

Harry immediately took control "Well I feel as though we should start off with me handing everyone's edited papers back." He carefully handed back the papers covered in green ink, Sirius' idea since anything dealing with Slytherin was bad, and when Harry refused, Sirius changed the ink color anyway and with Remus being gone for the day and Harry having no way to turn it back he had set to work, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath as Sirius pranced around the kitchen as Snuffles.

"So this is a really good start, we're still going to meet, under the womping willow come in groups and bring your wand. Blaise, Neville and I have been moving some stuff into the house under it and Ms. Bones got us some typewriters, so we can type everything up, make sure everything is legible." Harry paused and Neville gave an impish grin, knowing his handwriting was less than excellent. "We'll also need to come up with a layout."

There were murmured agreements before Flitwick's squeaky voice spoke up "We must make sure that we aren't caught, just in case we ever wanted to use the paper to make a statement, I would also like to write a column on music." Everyone agreed, especially since Flitwick was taking a risk, helping them.

After that was done they had settled in for snacks, as Remus walked Susan and her aunt out of the house. They had proceeded to talk about their holidays, and in hindsight Harry realized they really hadn't achieved much work after all, but they had indeed had a good time.

"Harry, Harry, Harry Black are paying attention to me?" Harry came out of his memories and stared into the eyes of Marley.

"Sorry, I was lost in the past, what did you need?"

"I was telling you, that I had the second draft of the advice column."

"Thanks I'll take a quick look at it."

"Harry, we both know that your quick looks mean going over something with a fine-toothed comb."

Harry laughed as Marley went back to another group of friends.

How to Avoid Professor Snape's Wrath

As an unknown student, with an unknown year, you may feel as though you can't trust me, but here is what I have to say to this fact, you have nothing to lose. Now for anyone who is afraid of our potions master, I am happy to say that you are indeed sane. Now our potions master is quite a bit frightening but as long as you follow these few guidelines you can get in and out relatively unscathed.

Get to class on time; professor Snape is known for giving quite a few detentions and taking away many house points for those who do not come to his class on time. Professor Snape is very knowledgeable in his subject and he does not like his time wasted.

No shenanigans; if you even laugh it will get you a very ugly glare, not to mention some of the potions you are brewing could potentially be life threatening if something goes haywire. So take it seriously.

Don't do other work in his class; 99.99% of the time it will end with that meter of parchment burnt to a crisp, house points taken away and a few detentions with Snape himself.

Finally don't sit next to Hayden Potter; Professor Snape has no time or tolerance for those who use supposed fame to make their way in life. Especially not arrogant jerks like Mr. Potter. If you associate yourself with Mr. Potter I suggest doing it when the Potions Master is not around, that is if you want to actually pass the class.

Now if you follow these steps you should be able to stay on our beloved potion Master's good side.

Until next time my fellow students.

All Harry could do was gape at the article, what was Marley trying to pull with Hayden.

"I see you got Marley's article." Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry.

"I thought it was brilliant." Neville agreed, sitting down on Harry's other side

"You two knew about this?"

"Just because YOU won't take any action against him doesn't mean we won't. Hayden Potter has messed with you for the last time Harry Black." Hermione said, in a voice that said she wasn't kidding and if Harry wanted to keep his skin he'd agree with her.

"Yeah Harry we all voted on it, and everyone thought it was a good idea." Neville agreed

Harry felt himself deflate a little, they had taken a vote without him, and they had left him out of it. Hermione of course noticed it straight away. "Oh Harry don't feel that way, the only reason we voted without you is because we knew you wouldn't want to do it and this way you don't have to, please don't be upset."

"I've got to go see Professor Flitwick, Mione." Harry said, taking Marley's draft with him.

"Wait before you go, here's my second draft, take a look at it please. " Harry took it, but instead of heading to see Professor Flitwick or even going to class, Harry went to the womping willow, and when he made sure no one was looking, entered it.

Setting Marley's draft to the side to be revised, he took out Hermione's paper and began to read.

Our Four Houses: Do they unite us or Divide us?

As an unknown student and an unknown year, you may have reason not to trust me; I simply ask that you give me a chance.

All of the articles relatively started out the same; it had been Teddy's idea and Harry hoped that it would install trust with their readers when they realized they were writing about real things.

Since coming to Hogwarts I have been blessed with new friends; from not one or two, but all four of the houses. We're a strange sight to behold I'm sure. After for many years these houses have been divided for so long; worrying about blood status, and the different traits of the houses and who wronged who, in simple words its childish.

But I have learned that blood does not matter and these different characteristics make us unique and in a way it makes our group complete. We get along, we fight, we have different interests and look at the world differently but we also see the likeness, and our bond together reaches new strengths daily.

I for one think that stronger inter-house relationships would strengthen our bond as a school and that if we are ever going to be able to get along in life, personal or professional that we must start now.

Stay tuned next time I will go into depth about one of the four houses.

Until next time . . .

Harry took a deep breath, the article was a little short but, it was only an introduction to the short series Mione would be writing. So he would pair it with a picture from Teddy or Collin and all would be good.

"Harrison Black what in the world do you think you are doing?"

Harry fell off of his chair and on to the floor as Hermione stormed into the Newspaper Headquarters followed by Marley.

"Reviewing articles!"

"No, You are skipping class! I understand that we hurt your feelings Harry and we are all very sorry, the next time we hold a vote we will make sure to include you, but we were all so sick of Hayden and we wanted to get back at him for you."

"I'm capable of doing it myself!"

"No Harry you aren't, some part of you is still holding on to some hope that you and Hayden will magically have some relationship like Fred and George and it just isn't going to happen."

Harry realized two things; one his friends were just trying to protect him and two; some small part of him didn't want to give up on Hayden, his twin, his brother, but at the same time he needed to be taken down a peg. All in all Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do. "I . .I'm sorry Mione and you're right, I just really need to think about this before we publish it, but your article is great."

"Harry if you want me to take that part out, I will." Marley volunteered.

Harry shook his head, "Not yet, I just need to sleep on it."

"That's fine, but after class, come on your next class starts soon . . ."

"Ten minutes to be exact." Neville said, entering the room.

"And it's with Professor Snape, we need to hurry." Hermione said

"Tip number one according to Marley." Harry said giving a grin as Hermione pulled him and Neville towards class.

Hermione pulled them towards the potions lab like an elephant charging. And even though they had practically been on the other side of the school they made it just in time and they somehow even made it before Hayden and Ron, who were once again late.

"Weasley, Potter, you are late, ten house points each will be taken and you will serve detention this, Saturday night."

"No way! I have quidditch that night!" Hayden yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes, remembering hearing something about Hayden making the Gryffindor quidditch team. Something told Harry it was less about talent and more about star status than anything.

"My parents are coming to watch me play though, I'm the Boy Who Lived, and you can't do this to me! It's not like I'm him." Hayden said, pointing at Harry with a scowl.

Hermione's eyes glowed with rage as she and Neville made to take out their wands, only Harry's hands on their wrists stopped them.

Snape's eyes hardened "I can and I will Mr. Potter, I warned you last time you were late to my class, which just so happens to be every time you come to my class, and for your information Mr. Black is ten times the person you will ever be. Oh and yes that will be twenty more house points and an extra hour of scrubbing cauldrons."

Hayden's face turned red and he went and swept everything off of the table spilling ingredients all over the floor, before storming out of the classroom, Ron following after him. "Well what are you all staring at? Back to the lesson, your directions are on the board." And with that Snape followed after Hayden, which would most likely lead to Dumbledore's office.

Harry himself had no desire to deal with the stares of pity from his friends and left the classroom, Neville and Hermione behind him.

He wouldn't let this affect him, it was James and Lily's fault not Hayden's, in truth he would never be able to distance himself as his brother had, they were twins and Harry would hang onto the thin strip of hope with everything he had he knew that he would never be able to let it go.


	13. Chapter 13

"Its official, Hayden Potter is the biggest JERK in history!" Hermione screeched, trying to keep up with a now jogging Harry.

"It's just now being made official?" Neville asked, becoming slightly out of breath.

Harry kept both their comments in the back of his mind as he continued straight for the Ravenclaw common room. He stopped in front of the knocker, foot tapping his patience gone for the day, possibly even the week, and waited.

The knocker eyed him, pondering something for a moment before deciding on the riddle. "Scorned by the meek and humble minded, and often by the vain possessed, heard by the deaf, seen by the blind. I give the troubled spirit rest."

Hermione stared for a moment, and Neville waited before realizing Hermione had no clue. Neville nudged Harry "I heard it." Harry mumbled, a hand covering his face, he did not need this today.

"Is it knowledge?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Incorrect." The knocker paused for a moment before turning to Harry, "What about you Mr. Black, have you any ideas." Harry shook his head, as a headache began to start at the front of his brain.

"Well then I suppose we'll wait for someone else." Hermione said, sitting down, Neville slumping down beside her. Harry on the other only allowed his bag to drop. His mind was dashing back and forth between Hayden and the question. Everyone had some sort of knowledge, it was often dismissed by the meek and the humble as they denied having it, knowledge was possessed by everyone may they be blind or deaf, but knowledge did not give the weary soul rest, it stirred the soul, caused more questions. The same way nothing would help his relationship with Hayden. Hayden had made his bed, was it time to let him sleep in it?

"Nothing." Harry finally murmured and the door swung open.

Hermione and Neville stared and shock "The smart man does not bother with relationships Mr. Black, they only end in pain."

Harry looked at the knocker, "That may be, but that pain proves that you're human." And without another word Harry walked through the passage way followed by his two friends.

The door closed and the knocker smiled, well as much of a smile one with a beak could have. Hayden Potter's fame would run out, he would push it to the extremes and nothing could save him or his family from the scorn that would follow. Poor Harry Black however would have the eyes of the wizarding world on him. Yes the wise old door knocker had guarded the Ravenclaw common room since the beginning; he had watched many walk through the halls of Hogwarts. He preferred to observe rather than speak, after all there were few who could hold a stimulating conversation with him after all he had seen and heard. But his job was to protect and help his students and Harrison Black had needed help and that was exactly what he had given him. Whether or not young Mr. Black saw it yet or not he had given help and the Eagle knocker would content himself with that for now.

Inside the Ravenclaw common room Hermione and Neville were watching Harry pace . . . or walk a rut into the nice wood floors whichever one you would prefer. "Harry," Hermione said, trying for the third time to capture his attention, Harry continued to walk so she tried again "Harry," Yet Harry continued to pace. Finally Neville stood up and walked to stand in front of Harry. Of course Harry who was so caught up in thought didn't notice poor Neville until he crashed into him sending them both to the floor.

"Sorry Neville." Harry mumbled

"Harry," Hermione tried once more "do you want to talk about it?"

Harry didn't move for a moment but finally shook his head. "No I think I'd rather just be alone." And with that Harry left the Ravenclaw dorm, the beady eyes of the knocker watching him go. Hermione and Neville were weary on letting Harry being by himself but knew he just needed some time alone.

But over the next several days they rarely saw Harry other than in class. It was only after a week of seclusion did they find out just what Harry had been working on. At ten a.m. on Saturday morning when everyone in the school was in the Great Hall eating breakfast did owls begin swooping in, dropping the Hogwarts Review onto the four house tables as well as the staff table.

Hermione took the chance to glance around the Great Hall: Professor Flitwick was near tears, the Slytherin reporters were not so discreetly low-fiving under the table, the Hufflepuff reporters were whispering to one another, the Gryffindor reporters were grinning from ear to ear and the Ravenclaw reporters were reading. In fact most of the students and teachers were reading. It was then after a shared look that Hermione and Neville left the Great Hall, the Hogwarts review firmly in hand. The left the school behind for the whomping willow, where Neville levitated a stick into the base before running through the passage way, Hermione right on his heels.

They barged into the room where they found Harry asleep, still in Friday's uniform, looking a little thin, even though there was food next to his head on the desk he was sleeping at.

Harry was a mess. And Hermione well . . . it didn't help that she was partially blaming herself for this. She should have known better then to leave Harry by himself, Harry was a passionate workaholic he had said so himself. And no matter how mature Harry was he was not impervious to the magic, both wonderful and horrible, words had. Even if Harry had washed his hands of the Potters words still hurt, and Harry did the only thing he could do, what he was used to doing for so many years: cut himself off from those who cared about him in order to protect himself and then threw himself into a project. From the looks of it Harry had been more gung hoe than normal, eating just enough to stay energized, to keep his mind off of Hayden. And Hermione had had enough. Before Neville could stop her, her wand was in her hand, and Harry's water had been dumped on his head.

Harry, looking very much like a wet cat, shot up and fell out of his seat, Neville walked over and helped him up. "Hermione! What the HELL?"

Hermione stomped over to stand in front of him, balled up fists going to rest on her hips "All I have to say is that you are an idiot Harrison Black." And without waiting for a response, Hermione stormed out of the room and down the tunnel.

"What in the world was that about?" Harry asked, looking to Neville.

"You had her worried mate, me too."The only time we've seen you this week is in class and then the newspaper comes out without any of us knowing, it was brilliant by the way, not to mention that it looks like you've barely been eating."

"I've been busy!"

"Harry, you're our brother, best friend, and boss; we know you like the back of our hands, you have a tendency when upset to focus on one thing instead of dealing with the issue at hand."

Harry groaned he so did not want to deal with this right now, but Neville was right Hermione was his sister and he needed to fix this. Harry shot to his feet, a little shaky from lack of food but Neville put a hand on his shoulders to steady him. Giving him a smile Harry rushed out the door and down the tunnel and out of the whomping willow. Taking a moment to look around Harry headed toward the school, Neville on his heels. He stopped when he heard a squeak. "That sounds like . . ." Harry brought a finger to his lips to stop Neville and motioned for Neville to follow him.

Hermione stood at the entrance to the school, Ron and Hayden blocking her way. "Let me pass." Hermione all but growled, wand in hand.

"Don't think so know-it-all," Ron sniggered

"Oh very original Weasley, come up with that all by yourself?" Hermione shot back, her temper getting ready to take over.

Hayden pulled out his wand and was about to fire a spell when his wand flew out of his hand. Harry and Neville came down the small hill to stand on either side of Hermione, Hayden's wand in Harry's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my wand Black?"

"Giving you a chance to apologize before you go past the point of no return."

Hayden gritted his teeth "You have till the count of five to give me back by wand before . . ."

"Before what? You run away. You're out number three to two, with only one wand, and the one who has the wand doesn't even know how to use it . . . not that you're much better."

That was when Hayden snapped, tackling Harry to the ground. Both wands flew out of Harry's hand as Hayden's punch connected with Harry's jaw. His hands now free Harry threw his own punch, it connected with Hayden's gut, allowing Harry to push Hayden off and push himself to his feet.

Hayden still holding his stomach flew at Harry again, Harry prepared, dodged this time. Hayden continued to swing and Harry continued to dodge until Hayden left himself open, that's when Harry struck. Using a combination of punches Harry knocked Hayden on his ass. "Do you remember when we were kids, and Lily took you to see that muggle kung fu move and you decide you wanted to try doing it to so she and James enlisted you in a class along with myself that way you'd have someone to practice with, I beat you every single time. You stopped after I kicked you in your ass ten times in a row."

"No I don't remember that, all I remember is being better then you in every single way. Tell me Black how does it feel to be a worthless piece of sh . ."

Harry's right fist connected with Hayden's nose, a crunching noise could be heard, while his left fist connected with the side of Hayden's head, effectively knocking Hayden out. Shouts could be heard and the last thing Harry saw before everything went black were the Professors running towards them.

Harry woke up to bright lights and a wet dog tongue. "Padfoot get off of him!" Harry squinted as he tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back down. "Don't even think about it Harry."

His eyes now adjusted Harry could make out the forms of Sirius and Remus. "What happened?" Harry croaked, his voice dry.

"You thoroughly kicked Hayden's ass . . . it was an awesome story from the way Neville told it." Sirius said, before going quiet.

"Severus told us what happened in class," Remus started, waiting for Harry to respond, when he didn't, Remus continued "and Hermione told us what happened afterwards."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, you've been out voted kiddo." Sirius said taking a seat on Harry's bed. "It's not true Harry, you are **NOT** worthless."

"I know." Harry said, in a dead, impassive voice.

"Really doesn't sound that way." Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Harry," Remus said, drawing his attention again, "You are our family, we love you very much, NOTHING is going to change that, and furthermore . . ."  
"He's awake! Black, Lupin, I told you to fetch me the moment he woke up! Well now I have no choice but to kick you both out!"

"We're his guardians!" Sirius started

"Well I'm his doctor that trumps YOU on the best day. Now OUT!"

As Harry watched Madam Pomfry usher his guardians out of the room, he knew the discussion was not over by a long shot. But at that moment in time Harry was just too tired to care.


	14. Chapter 14

If there was one thing Harry hated it was being stuck in a bed . . . alone . . . with nothing but his thoughts. Then there was the problem that as soon as he fell asleep, Madam Pomfry would just wake him up, just to make sure there was no concussion, or so she said. Harry thought it might be his punishment for fighting or perhaps he was simply becoming too cynical.

But it was as Sirius and Remus walked back into the hospital wing that Harry realized, maybe his thoughts weren't that bad of company. Unfortunately there was nowhere to hide so Harry settled for the next best thing . . . hiding under the covers and hoping everything around him would magically disappear. The sheet was lofted up from the side as Sirius and Remus appeared under the covers; heads and shoulders only. No one said anything for a matter of minute, the tension building each moment until Sirius couldn't take it anymore. "So a mushroom walks into a bar and tries to order a drink but the bartender refuses and the mushroom says 'why not? I'm a fungi!'"

Harry stared at Sirius in confusion and Remus groaned "Surely that's not the best joke you could come up with?"

"What I thought Harry would appreciate it, him being so interested in potions in all." Sirius said with a shrug.

"That's all well and good, but why a mushroom joke, in fact where in the world did you hear a mushroom joke?"

"A muggle pub, that night you threw me out of the house, for no good reason!"

Remus groaned "I was neck deep in research Severus and I had done concerning a possible cure for my fury little problem, while you just kept on talking!"

"Yeah well . . ."

Harry tossed the bed sheet back before the argument could continue. Sirius turned to Harry "Thanks for that the sheet was giving me horrible bed head." Harry couldn't help the smile that twitched to life on his lips. "Aha," Sirius shouted as dramatically as possible pointing Towards Harry "you smiled, and don't you dare deny it, these eyes see everything!" Remus and Harry both stared at Sirius until he sat down at the end of Harry's bed.

Remus turned his gaze to Harry next, and Harry couldn't help but slouch a little bit. "Oh don't go acting pitiful, you're not in any trouble . . . with us at least."

"Of course not, it was completely justified." Sirius added

"So how much trouble am I in?" Harry asked

Sirius looked at Remus "I thought we just went over that,"

"With the school." Harry clarified

"None if Dumbledore knows what's good for him. You have legitimate memories, eye witnesses and several teachers on your side. Not to mention Hayden's little outburst in potions, all in all you have a pretty solid case." Remus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Speaking of which . . ." Sirius started, a pointed look at Harry, told him to continue.

"According to Hermione I threw myself into work to whole heartedly." Harry said, not meeting their eyes.

"Well you are a bit of a workaholic." Sirius granted him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked.

Harry screwed his eyes closed in concentration before his brow smoothed out. "If I didn't acknowledge it, it didn't happen. Talking about it makes it real, and I'm not sure that I'm ready to face Hayden's hate head on right now." Harry said, finally meeting both of their gazes.

Remus gave a sigh and sat down next to Harry's legs. "Harry, whether you like it or not it happened and talking about it might help make things better."

"Not to mention you kind of already took it head on . . . Hayden's broken nose is proof of that." Sirius said from his spot at the end of the bed.

"Where is Hayden?" Harry asked

"St Mungos, Lilly is a nutcase." Sirius added. Harry simply nodded in agreement. "I mean you only broke his nose, and cracked a rib . . . nothing Poppy couldn't have fixed."

It was at that moment that Professor Snape walked into the infirmary, catching the end of the discussion, "Yes, and as unfortunate as it is the healers there are quite competent, Mr. Potter has been restored to his former glory. How are you feeling Black?"

"Fine."

Severus and Remus exchanged a look before looking back at Harry. "What are you doing here Snape?"

"Assuring myself that one of my few competent students is well, as well as delivering a message from the Headmaster."

"What's Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked

Severus turned to look at him, his gaze magically transforming into a glare "I am apparently not privy to that information, and am simply the messenger."

Sirius' mouth screwed into a snarl, and Harry made sure to but in before a fight could be started, after all he had done more than everyone's fair share of fighting lately. "I just need to change professor than we can go." Remus handed Harry his clothes, and Harry retreated to the bathroom where he quickly changed before following Professor Severus to the Headmaster's office, Remus and Sirius flanking him.

Severus quickly muttered the words "jelly beans" and the staircase began to form as the Gargoyle twisted out of view. They stayed quiet as they climbed the stairs, the clicking of their shoes on the steps being the only noise. Severus knocked on the door twice before a friendly "Come in," was emitted.

The four walked into the office only to be met by the unpleasant sight of Lilly, James, and Hayden Potter, as well as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Dumbledore smiled at Severus, before dismissing him. Severus glanced at Lily and her family before scowling and leaving all together. After all breathing the same air as James Potter, for an extended amount of time, could be bad for his health.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before motioning to three seats located to the right of his rather large desk. They took their seats and waited. "Now than before we begin would any of you care for a lemon drop. Personally I find they have an overwhelming ability to calm people." No one took a lemon drop much to Dumbledore's disappointment. "Now then why don't we get down to why we are here . . . the Potter twins got into a bit of a scuffle from what I have been told."

"Black." Harry said, before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore just stared at him; "My name is Harrison Black, not Potter. Sirius and Remus are my guardians."

"Well since you brought it up, why don't we talk about how that little fact came to be. I was never told the story and quite truthfully I love a good story." No one said anything, as they continued to sit in silence. Finally Professor McGonagall spoke up "I believe that is a private matter Albus, or a tale for another time, perhaps we could get down to business, I have seventh year tests that need to be graded."

"Yes of course Minerva, please excuse this old man for inquiring. Old habits die hard I am afraid."

"Yes . . . well, you've seen the memories, and heard the statements, what will the punishments be Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at the two boys for several long moments, ignoring James' look of disbelief and Lilly's look of fury at the mere suggestion that Hayden needed to be punished. "I need some time to think on this matter Minerva. I will call you two in to my office when I have decided; you two are free to return to your dorms now, and please do not dawdle.

Harry said a quick goodbye to Sirius and Remus before rushing out of the suffocating office anxious to get back to his normal routine, which Dumbledore was sure to interrupt at some point in the near future.

AN: So in some ways this is a filler chapter, and in some ways it isn't. All in this entire chapter is setting up the ending to the first book and a gateway into not only Hayden getting his just desserts but as well as the summer and Harry's second year. This chapter also shows Harry showing who he truly is and just how much Sirius and Remus love him, because no matter what, Harry is only 11yearsold right now and is still very much affected by his old 'family'

-UNCPanda


	15. Chapter 15

Everything returned to normal after Harry and Hayden were back in class . . . well maybe normal wasn't the best way to describe things. Almost the entire school had divided itself, taking the side of either Hayden Potter or Harrison Black. For the most part Gryffindor had taken Hayden's side which meant Dean and Neville were having a hard time within the dorms; Ravenclaw backed Harry with everything they had, making sure at least two people were with Harry whenever he was in the halls, those Gryffindors could be impulsive after all. Slytherin either supported Harry or just decided to torment Gryffindor for the fun of it, Hufflepuff was divided rather evenly. All in all the school was in turmoil, not to mention that Dumbledore had not yet brought up a punishment for Harry and Hayden.

"Three months, and everyone's still talking about the fight." Harry groaned, plopping down in a seat next to Neville, in the Great Hall for dinner, having just come from the library.

"Who said what, this time?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.

"Some Hufflepuff challenged me to a fight, said my fancy muggle fighting skills wouldn't work on him. Marley put him in his place before he could start anything" Harry said, settling his face into his hands, as Hermione let out a snort. "I'm never going to live this down." Harry groaned.

"Don't be a baby Harry, I'm sure by next year everyone will have forgotten all about it." Hermione said with a laugh, Harry groaned and Neville gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Mr. Black!" Harry turned his face slightly to the side to see professor Flitwick.

"Hello Professor." Harry said, returning to a proper sitting position.

Flitwick nodded his greeting "I'm afraid Mr. Black that you need to come with me, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you." Harry glanced across the Hall to see Professor McGonagall speaking to Hayden, along with the huge scowl on Hayden's face. Harry simply nodded his consent, and grabbed his bag, following the short but quick Professor Flitwick out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Neville called out their goodbyes, as Harry left shooting them a short wave, in a form of his own goodbye.

Harry didn't have to worry about Hayden he was a good three yards behind himself and Professor Flitwick, something Harry was very grateful for. Harry and Flitwick waited at the Eagle statue for McGonagall and Hayden, not that Harry looked at them. Flitwick squeaked out "lemon Sherbet" and the staircase began to unwind. The four people marched up the stairs and through Dumbledore's open door. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, please, have a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning to the two seats in front of him. Doing as Dumbledore asked, Harry and Hayden took their seats, their heads of house standing next to them.

Harry waited for someone to say something, all the while fidgeting in his seat. Then suddenly Dumbledore's hand shot out, only to pick up a small bowl with small yellow wrapped candies. "Would any of you care for a lemon drop? I personally quite enjoy them." He said plopping one into his own mouth, while waiting for someone else to take one. Hayden didn't hesitate, while both professors declined, the bowl was offered to Harry, "No thank you." He said, handing the bowl back to Dumbledore.

They then proceeded to wait for Dumbledore to say something, when five minutes had gone by without so much as a clearing of a throat, Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Albus perhaps it's time to be getting on with things, curfew is in thirty minutes."

"Of course Minerva," he said giving her a small smile before turning to the boys, "You must forgive me boys, I am getting on in my years and my mind tends to drift." Dumbledore apologized, his eyes twinkling. Harry briefly wondered how he managed to make do that. "Anyways I have thought long and hard about what sort of punishment you _BOTH _deserve," Dumbledore said putting emphasis on the word both, he then moved to rest his head on the top of his hands. Hayden scowled heavily at that, it didn't escape McGonagall's eyes; she gave him a subtle thwap on the head. It took everything Harry had not to burst out laughing, oh how he wished he had Collin's camera in that moment. "I can't have students fighting each other, parents would start complaining, and I'm afraid I have enough people owling me at the moment. Furthermore, both of you will be attending this school for the next six years, you must learn to tolerate each other, which is why you will be cleaning the classrooms every night after dinner for the next month . . . TOGETHER."

Hayden was out of his seat before Dumbledore had finished "WHAT!"

"You heard me Mr. Potter." McGonagall then grabbed Hayden's shoulder and shoved him back down into his seat. Hayden mad to protest again, but McGonagall squeezed his shoulder to stop him, Hayden let out a yelp and Harry couldn't help but laugh this time. Flitwick cleared his throat, obviously trying to succeed where Harry had failed. By this time Hayden's scowl was so deep, Harry was sure his face would freeze that way. Harry took a big gulp of air and chanced a glance at Dumbledore, Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight, the man's eyes were still twinkling and a smile sat on his lips.

Dumbledore waited until Harry had stopped shaking with laughter to address the boys again. "You will start your new cleaning duties tomorrow night after dinner you will be starting down in the dungeons with Professor Snape and work your way upwards, one classroom a night, you will not be permitted to go to bed until everything is clean. Oh and one last thing, you may not use magic, your wands will be taken from you at the beginning of each session. Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders and nodded is acceptance and then looked at Hayden, his face had gone red, and Harry knew what that meant. After living with the Potters for so many years Harry knew the signs of certain things: Hayden's face going red, his hands clenching, and shoulders shaking usually meant he was about to throw a tantrum, which always, ALWAYS, ended with Hayden doing something stupid. Sure enough Hayden drew his wand, and pointed it at Dumbledore, McGonagall gasped, Flitwick squeaked, Harry scooted back in his chair and Dumbledore continued to stare as though, Hayden Potter, the Boy Who Lived, a student of his school had not drawn his wand and was now threatening him. "Listen here you old coot, I am THEBOY WHO LIVED! I defeated the darkest wizard of all time and I will NOT be treated like this! My wand is MINE, and you will NOT take it from me, do you UNDERSTAND?"

Suddenly Hayden's wand flew out of his hand and into Flitwick's, as Hayden's body suddenly wet rigid. It was then Harry saw that Professor McGonagall had her wand pointed at Hayden. "Wordless magic." Harry muttered.

"Excellent observatory skills Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, smiling. Harry couldn't believe this man, the so called savior of the wizarding world, his own brother, strictly by blood only, had just threatened him and he hadn't even blinked. "Harry I think it's time for you to head to bed." I trust you to make it back." Flitwick said. Harry nodded, quickly leaving the office.

Harry ran back to the Ravenclaw common room as quickly as possible, he had to tell Hermione. Harry ran, barely seeing anything until "OOMPH" Harry, fell backwards and looked up. "m-m-mister b-b-Black, what a-a-are you doing h-h-here?"

Harry stared at Professor Quirell, the stuttering DADA Professor. "I'm on my way back to my common room Professor; I've just come from Professor Dumbledore's office."

"A-and P-pro-professor Flitwick, i-is not e-e-escorting you?"

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck began to stand, something wasn't right here, "No sir, he trusts me."

"Meaning Hayden threw a fit," Quirell stated, not a hint of stuttering in his speech "So the potion worked then. Suddenly Quirell's wand was pointed at Harry "Accio wand." Harry's wand flew from the pocket inside his robes and into Quirell's hand before he could stop it. "Get up Potter, and don't go prattling on about how your name is Black, you're a Potter in blood, the reason the Dark Lord's power is gone."

Harry opened his mouth and spoke without thinking something he hadn't done since he was four. "What are you talking about, that's Hayden NOT me."

"Oh no Mr. Potter," Quirell spat the last word "You see, you were the one, the prophecy spoke of, despite being technically twins, YOU are the youngest twin, the last one to be born as the seventh month dies, it was you who the Dark Lord tried to kill, the lightning bolt on your forehead is proof enough of that. He marked your older brother first, with a V on his cheek, a reminder to your parents that they had failed at protecting you, and that he would be back to kill him. Then he turned his attention to you, shot the killing curse at you! But for some reason it rebounded made him weak, he had no choice but to flee. Tonight though, he will come back to full strength. Stand up Potter."

Harry stared up at the man, his mind slowly but surely processing everything. Then he stopped processing, he would worry about this new information later right now he needed a way out of this, not seeing one right then Harry did as Quirell said and stood up. "Walk Potter." Quirell said, nodding to the corridor, before poking Harry in the shoulder with his wand to get him moving.

As Harry, at wand point, and Quirell walked down the corridor, someone with yellow eyes watched.

YAY update, I really love this chapter. This ending was totally unexpected I had imagined going in a completely different direction and then this came to me and to be honest I like this one much, much better. Also I am shamelessly going to promote a new Harry Potter page on Facebook that I started, it is called The Things Harry Potter Has Taught Us, I am admin Snuffles on there. Here is the link, go like the page, say hi to me you know what ever, oh and don't forget to take out the spaces.

https:/ www. facebook. com/ pages/ The- Things- Harry- Potter- Taught- Us/ 396904556998886

New Update soon to come,

-UNCPanda


	16. Chapter 16

The fact that he was being kidnapped sank in rather quickly for Harry, the fact that he didn't have his wand even quicker. But Harry was a Ravenclaw and as smart as they come, some lackey for a long time dead, demented wizard was not going to get the best of him. So as Harry was led through the corridors of Hogwarts in to the third corridor, which had been forbidden, for anyone who didn't want to die a most painful death if he remembered correctly?

And as the door at the end of the corridor opened Harry understood why, there sleeping was a giant three headed dog; Harry noticed a harp in the corner softly strumming away. The scrunching up of robes near the back of his neck brought Harry out of his thoughts, as he was pushed towards a now open trap door. Scowling, in a very good impression of Hayden, Harry walked down the steps, Quriell still holding on to his robes. When they reached the bottom Quirell extended his arm and muttered "Lumos," The wand extending just past the right side of Harry's face at eye level.

Harry marched obediently forward stopping only when Quirell did; waiting for some sort of action Quirell flourished his wand admitting a blue sort of flame which Harry recognized as the Bluebell Flame spell, with a nudge Harry started walking forward out of the corner of his eyes Harry noticed something slinking in the shadows and hurried his step just a tad. He had enough to worry about for the moment. After another two minutes they came to a chamber with flying keys. Shoving Harry in front of him Quirell pointed his wand at Harry and said in a loud clear voice, "Petrificus Totalus" Harry frozen in place watched as Quirell went to the door and pointed his wand at it before yelling "Reducto," then with the spell " Mobiliarbus" he levitated Harry into the next chamber where a giant chess board was set up.

Setting Harry down still under the Petrificus Totalus spell Quirell stepped onto the chess board after making sure to repair the door, not wanting to draw any attention to him, no that time would come soon, but not now. Harry was forced to watch as Quirell made his moves. It was then that Harry felt a poking in his back as he was suddenly able to move, "Not yet Harry, wait." Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's voice.

"Just a bit longer mate," Neville added, Harry truly couldn't believe that they had found him, and it was only that shock that kept a full blown smile from blooming on his face.

Harry stiff from the spell didn't have to wait long as Quirell called out checkmate. It was then that Harry made his move getting to his feet he ran across the board toward and unsuspecting Quirell and tackled him grabbing his wand from inside Quirell's robes before rolling back on to his feet and running towards the next chamber, Quirell hot on his heels, the door shutting just as he entered.

Harry looking for the source, which he hoped was Neville and Hermione smiled greatly as a cloak slid off to reveal his friends, not waiting for an explanation he moved forward and hugged them.

They laughed and hugged him back just as the door was blown open, Hermione spun on her toes pointed her wand at Quirell and with no hesitation yelled out "Locomotor Mortis" locking up Quirell's legs allowing them to run making sure to close and lock the door behind them.

As they ran Harry couldn't help the questions from coming out of his mouth "how'd you find me?"

Neville laughed and Hermione scowled "There was a troll in the castle," Neville started.

"And the only reason we know that is because of all the commotion the prefects made getting out of bed to make sure we stayed in bed," Hermione finished

"Anyways I wasn't sure if you had made it back to your dorm yet and I just happened to see Fred and George looking over this map and I asked them what it was, and with a bit of prying and promising they told me, it's this map showing the location of everyone in the school, and well the teachers were all out of the dorms fighting the troll except Quirell and then I went to check the Ravenclaw common room and you weren't there. Well that piqued Fred and George's interest as well so they agreed to keep looking for you." Neville explained

"So how'd you get out, I highly doubt the prefects would let you out."

Neville smiled "Not a chance, I enlisted Dean's help he made this huge distraction so that I could sneak up to our, room, you see your brother and Ron sneak out under this cloak all the time and well I figure since Hayden wasn't there right then he wouldn't miss it so I snuck out while Dean was finishing up his distraction."

"Should've seen the fear on people's face as the door to the common room opened and no one came in." Hermione added

"Yeah, you also should've seen Hermione's face as I pulled her under the cloak with one of my hands around her mouth." Neville added and Hermione scowled.

"Anyways Neville asked where you were. And it's not like I knew, I had been up waiting and was getting a little worried to be honest." Hermione said as they came to a stop in front of a table and two doorways; one with purple flames, one with black flames.

"That's when that know-it-all door knocker chimed in, started talking about odd teachers, and then I remembered that Quirell wasn't with the other teachers,"

"It was then that Fred and George came, said Quirell was with you and you guys were headed toward the third corridor, which was suspicious in itself." Hermione said as she picked up the sheet of paper on the table.

"So we get by the dog no problem, scary as hell that thing was, then we come to the chamber with the devil's snare, that took Hermione no time at all, and then we get to the keys, man was I grateful for Fred and George then, they were able to get the key with little trouble but by that time we knew something was up and they decided to go for help while we went forward."

"They let you?" Harry questioned.

Hermione nodded "They knew we could help you and that we had the cloak."

"And well the rest you know."

There were holes in the story Harry knew but he didn't have time for more questions as he turned his attention to Hermione who was looking between a piece of paper and potion bottles. Taking the paper from Hermione he read over it.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

Hermione pointed to each one as she spoke "Poison, Nettle wine, black flames, poison, poison, Nettle wine, purple flames. A clapping from behind stopped any further talking, as the trio turned to face Quirell. He scowled at Hermione and pointed his wand at her "If only I was strong enough." Harry could see it in Quirell's eyes, the hate. Taking a step backward Harry grabbed the furthest potion and slipped it into Hermione's hand he formed a P into her palm for purple. Harry half hidden by Hermione slowly drew his wand as Quirell began firing off spells, Neville dodged to the side as Harry pushed Hermione to the side and ducked himself. Hermione popped the cork and took a mouthful of potion before dashing to though the purple flames. Neville had his wand out and was firing spells at Quirell but was no match, as a stupefy flew at Neville sending him three feet backwards, allowing Quirell's wand to become trained on Harry. "Get up Potter." Harry growled before sending a punch to Quirell's stomach, he then took a gulp of the black flames potion and ran through the flames knowing Quirell would follow and leave Neville alone.

On the other side of the flames Harry came face to face with himself, as Quirell came through the flames right behind him. Harry was cornered and he knew it.

AN: This chapter was difficult to write and I had to re-write it about five times so that I am now happy with it. I am also getting ready to graduate so I've been a bit busy. As part of my senior high school year I am required to write at least a 15 page paper and hold an event with at least 40 people and then stand in front of three judges and present, I am proud to say I came in 7th out of 75. SO that's why updates have been so scattered this year: I've been writing so much nonfiction that it's hard to focus on fiction. I'm hoping that will change this summer. So please leave a review and let me know what you think and no the door knocker is not the one with yellow eyes, that person will be revealed in the next chapter I promise, I know I am an evil, evil person, oh and Timber feel free to as you say "call me some very nasty names in the dark recesses of my mind." Until I update I understand and thank you, your comment made me laugh , hopefully this next update won't take that long.

Until Next Time -UNCPanda


	17. Chapter 17

The moment Harry ran through the flames he turned around to face the entrance before taking the necessary steps backwards. What had to be at most three minutes felt like an eternity, and as Quirrell stepped through the flames Harry's sense of fear started to sink in. Wrapped around Quirell was Nagini, her gold eyes were trained on him, as Quirell walked down the few steps towards Harry. "So this was your master?" Harry asked, his voice sounding shaky in his ears.

"This weak link, no he does not have the strength to be Nagini's master. That right belongs to only me, reveal me Quirell."

"But master . . ."

"Now!" Harry took a step back at the sound of the command as Quirell's hands began to shake. Yet he listened to the unidentified voice, raising his hands to his turban. He unwound the cloth slowly, taking extra care as his head became exposed. "Turn around you fool." The voice ordered. Slowly, as though he didn't want to startle the voice Quirell turned quietly, Nagini adjusting herself with the movement.

Harry had been sick a handful of times in his life, but none of them were as unpleasant as when he stared at the face growing out of the back of Quirell's head. The skin on the face was stretched and reminded Harry of leather. Taking a step back to put more distance between himself and the face Harry clenched his wand in his hand, noting how damp his palms were as he continued to walk backwards until he hit something solid glancing over his shoulder Harry saw his reflection.

"The Mirror of Erised," The raspy voice took Harry's attention away from the mirror and back to the leathery man. "It shows a person's innermost desires, tell me boy what do you see?" Harry didn't answer, and he didn't turn around, Harry was scared . . . most definitely but he wasn't stupid. "Turn around and look in the mirror boy." The voice coming from the face had grown raspy and softer but no less commanding, it was simply becoming weak again. Harry stepped to the side, keeping his eyes on the face as he stepped away from the mirror. If what this thing was saying was true then that mirror was dangerous, and secretly Harry was scared at what his innermost desire would be. Harry's mind began calculating he had to go on the offensive, but not with magic, Harry was skilled but not more so than Quirell. No Harry would use the most dangerous magic he had: words.

"Who are you?" it was a simple question but Harry needed to keep things simple to start out with, if you went complicated from the beginning things got tricky and it was hard to keep things straight and Harry couldn't afford any mistakes right now.

Eyes followed Harry as he seemingly thought about his answer. "Such insolence," the leathery lips spat the words "I, you foolish child, am the greatest wizard to come since Salazar Slytherin, I am the future of the wizarding world. I. Am. lord Voldemort!"

Oh how Harry wished he could speak freely, if given the chance he would have told this shell of a man exactly what he thought of him. He was a shell of a man, not even a full human anymore, he excelled in magic yes but misused its power and that had come back to bite him in his ass. But Harry kept his mouth shut; this wasn't some TV show where he could turn the bad guy good with an excellent well placed speech. Harry had to buy his time till either someone came to help him or until this body became too weak and Harry could make a break for it. So Harry let Voldemort carry on.

"Do not believe the stories you have been told boy, you are not invincible you are very much mortal. And you will die, but first you will do as I say. I. Need. The. Stone."

That was when everything clicked into place "You're dying again, aren't you, that's why Quirell, chose tonight, why he didn't wait or plan farther. You're getting weaker."

Voldemort's lips twisted into a scowl "Unicorn blood only goes so far, that stone will make me immortal."

Harry began shaking his head before Voldemort had finished his sentence "The stone prolongs life, while being used in a potion, since it's made into an elixir. The stone doesn't restore power though there are rumors."

"I don't need it to restore my power, I have other means for that, and I simply need time."

Harry stared at the face before answering "Well I don't have the stone."

"But you can get it boy!" Voldemort hissed just as the flames hissed to life before vanishing to reveal Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Remus. Remus looking a little worse for wear, which Harry knew was from the full moon three days ago, Sirius was already on the offensive with his wand pointed at Quirell.

Dumbledore was the first to speak "It's been a long time Tom."

Voldemort let out a hiss that sounded very much like a snake "Do not call me by that name, Tom is very much dead, only lord Voldemort lives now."

"You're surrounded Tom, there is no way out." Quirell's body became black smoke as he moved streaming over to Harry before he could escape to the protection of his guardians and Professors. Quirell's hand fisted in the back of Harry's robes as a wand was jammed into his neck.

"Make one move Albus, and the boy will die." Harry watched as Remus' face went white and Sirius lowered his wand, a scowl taking over his features, though Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

Dumbledore's voice was low and calm though Harry could hear the threat and command in the sentence "You're too weak to do any real damage Tom, let the boy go."

"Let's just see shall we, do it." Voldemort hissed. Just as Quirell was about to act Nagini struck her fangs going into Quirell's neck allowing Harry to run. Harry didn't look back as he ran straight to Sirius and Remus as Snape and Flitwick moved in front of Harry. Then there was a gust of wind as Voldemort's scream of rage echoed Quirell's scream of pain. Harry buried his face in Remus' shoulder before passing out.

AN: So I started and deleted this chapter about five times. I didn't want the same ending as the book and movie; I also wanted Harry to act his age. Harry is eleven years old, Quirell was a professor and a follower of Voldemort so it stands that he would have some skill, at the same time he would be weakened because he had Voldemort feeding off of him like a leech. Harry is extremely smart he spent most of his childhood reading and learning he excels in speaking and a bit of manipulating as it was shown in the earlier chapters, I wanted him to use that to his advantage. Last little bit, this chapter is dedicated to little-bast who helped inspire me and dealt with my minor freak out about the chapter and Andy Griffith who passed away on July 3rd he was a huge part of my childhood and that sadness encouraged me to write this while listening to some of the songs he sang as well as watching some old clips from the Andy Griffith show.


	18. Remus' and Sirius' Reaction

Beta-ed by- MWPP-Marauders-Forever

"I'm bored." Remus flourished his newspaper as he tried to ignore Sirius, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. They were approaching the third hour of Sirius complaining about his boredom. "I'm bored." Remus was certain that a vein was starting to throb in his head. And the fact that the full moon had been just a few days ago wasn't helping. "I'm..."

"Finish that sentence, Black, and you will regret it!" Remus threatened, finally throwing his paper down on the table.

"Well, maybe if you would do something more interesting than reading, I wouldn't complain," Sirius said, sliding his chair back.

"I am not your nanny, Sirius, I am your friend, and it is not my responsibility to keep you entertained."

"We'll see about that."

Then, with a wave of his wand, Sirius turned Remus' hair pink. Remus, in turn, couldn't help but scowl. "Just how old are you? You certainly can't be the same age as me!"

"You mean a hundred and five year old codger? No, I am a very young thirty-two!"

"You mean a ten year old trapped in a thirty-two year old's body!" Remus said with a snort, before turning his hair back to its original color. Sirius narrowed his eyes and raised his wand. Remus, mirroring his stance, smirked. "On three?" he asked.

Sirius grinned, completely ready for what was about to happen and fully behind it in every way possible.

Remus started the count, taking a step to the side.

"One."

Sirius, taking a step to the other side, continued it.

"Two."

The two Marauders paused for a moment before both of them jumped back and yelled "THREE!"

Different colored spells flew through Number 12 Grimmauld Place, painting the walls in different splotches of color, a few of them changing direction and hitting clothing or skin.

As Sirius retreated into the parlor, the floo came to life.

Severus Snape stepped out of the green flames, his face paler than usual.

Sirius seriously considered throwing a spell at the Potions Master for about two seconds before he noticed the expression on Snape's face.

Lowering his wand, the smile dropped from his face as an out of breath Remus entered the room, voicing what Sirius was thinking.

"What happened?"

It took Severus a moment to answer, first drawing his wand for protection.

After all, it wouldn't be the first time someone had hurt the messenger.

"Harrison has been kidnapped!"

The remaining color in Sirius and Remus's faces drained, Sirius only able to choke out a "Who?" and a "How?"

"Quirrell." Snape answered. "The Weasley twins alerted us to the situation, but we don't have the entire story yet."

"Do you know where they're at?" Remus asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Within the castle," Snape replied.

"Well then, why the bloody hell haven't you gotten Harry back?" Sirius snapped.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Snape said, his face clearly portraying his own distress.

"Now's not the time, Sirius, we need to go!" Remus said, racing into the floo, emerald flames engulfing him.

Sirius and Severus followed him through the fire and the three men rushed into the hallway, meeting up with the teachers in a matter of minutes.

Remus stepped forward.

"Have you found him yet?"

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes noticeably absent.

"We know where he is and it should be fairly easy to get to him, we're just waiting on another batch of potion to be ready. Severus?"

Snape nodded, pulling out several glass vials.

"Well then, let us be off."

Moving at a speed much faster than what Sirius would have thought possible for such an old man, Dumbledore led the way to the third-floor corridor.

Running through the different obstacles, Sirius' mind drifted to the possibility of what Dumbledore was hiding before going to what this meant for Harry, which resulted in him picking up the pace.

Remus had tunnel vision, the wolf inside him ready to defend what was his, and noticed nothing in the chambers, his mind focused solely on saving Harry.

Stopping at the two arches composed of flames, everyone took a swig from one of the vials, Dumbledore being the first to step through the flames.

Sirius' and Remus' eyes immediately went to Harry and the man who stood less than a foot away from him, their wands drawn immediately.

Dumbledore began speaking, but his words went in one ear and out the other for the two concerned guardians.

Ready to jump forward when Quirrell turned to smoke, only to be held back, Remus' growls echoed through the chamber as the wand was jammed into Harry's neck.

Then Harry was running, Sirius and Remus meeting him and whisking him back behind the teachers as Flitwick stood in front of the boy.

Harry pressed his face into Remus' shoulder as screams filled the chamber, Remus hanging on for dear life as Harry suddenly went limp.

Checking Harry's pulse, Remus realized that the adrenaline had faded and Harry had gone into some sort of shock.

But he would be fine.

Harry was a fighter, always had been and always would be, and as the teachers surrounded them, Remus could only thank whatever god was looking out for them.


	19. Chapter 19

When Harry's eyes fluttered open, a flame flickering from a candle was the only light.

Carefully testing his muscles and limbs, Harry found movement, of any sort, a bad idea and apparently not an option as he tried to move a finger without even a twitch.

Instead, he allowed his eyes to wander around the room, the fact that he was in the infirmary was obvious straight away, blurry as it was.

As the day's events came slowly to the front of his mind, Harry's eyes went to the other beds.

They were all empty.

Trying to move once more, Harry found that it still was not an option.

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Harry called out.

"Hello?"

The word came out quietly, his voice cracking and his throat aching just a tad.

Swallowing once more, he tried again. "HELLO?"

The word sounded much louder this time, to his ears, at least, his voice still cracking on the end.

When no one came, Harry swallowed once again, preparing for another try as footsteps sounded against the tiles as they rounded the corner and came into the room.

"Oh, good! My ears aren't failing yet!"

Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore walked toward him.

Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Dumbledore continued, "Well, then, how are you feeling?"

Swallowing once again in an attempt to find his voice again, Harry choked out, "Can't move."

"Yes, well, after your adventure, we weren't sure when or how you'd wake up, so Poppy placed a Body-Bind Curse on you, or a slight variation, used by Healers on unruly patients, so it's a bit less extreme.

We didn't want you waking up while reliving what happened and falling out of bed or possibly hurting yourself, you see?

Although, I think we've crossed that bridge."

Dumbledore paused.

Withdrawing his wand, he gave it a short little flick, and Harry's limbs came back under his control.

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, his hand immediately reaching out for his glasses, which someone had placed on the bedside table.

Unfolding them, he slid them onto his face before turning his attention to the water jug sitting on the table.

Shifting on the bed, Harry reached for the pitcher along with the cup sitting next to it and poured, his hand shaking slightly.

Dumbledore watched carefully, the twinkle in his eyes present as Harry downed the glass in one gulp and then poured another.

After his second glass of water, Harry set the glass down next to the pitcher.

His eyes met Dumbledore's and he attempted to talk.

When nothing came out, he cleared his throat.

His voice came out scratchy, but clear enough.

"Is he gone?"

The question was asked with a hesitance and innocence that Dumbledore supposed could only come from a child.

The question asked for reassurance and safety, and to know that he could sleep at night without fear.

If Dumbledore had been any other man, he would have assured the boy that all was well and that Tom couldn't and wouldn't hurt him ever again.

But Dumbledore was not any other man, and something told him that Tom Riddle would be back.

Several somethings, actually.

There was that pain in his nose that he got anytime something truly horrible was on the horizon, there was Sibyll, and there was the overall gut feeling.

After all these years, Dumbledore had found that his gut was usually right.

So Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes and told him as much as he could.

"He is gone...for now."

"He'll be back?"

Dumbledore nodded, his lips slightly pursed.

"Yes, Harry, I believe so."

"I have to fight him?"

Dumbledore hesitated, thinking carefully.

The boy didn't need to know everything, not yet, but in time...

"Time is a tricky and fickle thing, Harry. No one truly knows exactly what it will bring."

"Professor?"

"Our choices define not only who we are, Harry, but also what our future will hold."

Dumbledore stood. "For now, let's make our small choices. I, for example, have decided on raspberry jam today, instead of blueberry."

Harry's mouth opened and Dumbledore abruptly shushed him.

"Now isn't the time, Harry. You have some visitors on the way."

As Dumbledore placed a hand on the back of the chair, Poppy, Remus, and Sirius came through the doors.

A full blown smile bloomed on Sirius's face as he ran like a five year old to the side of Harry's bed.

Squatting down so he was just below eye-level, Sirius grinned.

"How ya feeling, kiddo?"

Harry smiled back. "Fine, can I leave now?"

Poppy huffed rather loudly from the back of the room as Remus came up beside Sirius.

"I don't think that Poppy is going to let you out anytime soon, Harry!"

Harry glanced at the woman, who waiting no more than two yards away, while muttering under her breath.

"Why hasn't she shoved you out of the way to check me over yet?"

Sirius grinned.

"You've been out for two days now, drifting in and out of consciousness just long enough for us to get some medicine, water, and broth into you."

Remus took over.

"Good thing, too, or Poppy would have had to send you to Saint Mungo's."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And we all know how much Poppy hates to lose her patients to those guys!"

Pushing Sirius out of the way, Remus stepped up to the bed and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Now, honestly, how do you feel?"

"Fine. My throat's a little sore and my muscles are a bit stiff, but other than that, I feel fine."

Pushing her way over, Poppy began examining Harry, as she had wanted to do since she had come in and seen him awake.

Looking over her shoulder as Poppy felt the outside of his throat and muttered on about dehydration, Harry noticed that Dumbledore had left and it was now just him, his guardians, and an overly pushy nurse.

Harry almost wished for the old man and his riddles.

It was going to be a long night.

A.N:

Hey what do you know we're back on a regular point of view . . . sort of?

Anyways first things first if you haven't noticed this chapter is a little bit on the short side. All I can say is that this chapter had a specific point: set up the relationship between Dumbledore and Harry, the very foundation which will play a big part in this story. This chapter also served as Harry's wakeup call. The next chapter will deal with friends coming to visit, a possible announcement of Harry being the boy who lived, some Potter drama for sure and maybe even what happened to Nagini. So here's what I'll tell you, reviews really do encourage me to write faster and I read each and every one of them so to everyone who reviews I thank you for taking that time. You are all wonderful. Also as you might have noticed there are now only 18 chapters . . . a few of them were too short so I went back, did some editing and combined a few. Oh and this chapter was beta-ed (SP) by MWPP-Marauders-Forever who is wonderful! So you can thank her for fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh this is the part where I do a shameless plug, I posted a collection of Harry Potter Drabbles called And the Drabbles Go On, check it out and let me know what you think. They're just short and fun little snippets that are completely random.

On a completely different note I started College. So hey adult life here I come. Until next time,

-UNCPanda


	20. Chapter 20

Harry dutifully stayed in the hospital for the next twenty four hours under Madam Pompfry's watchful gaze. Remus and Sirius kept him company. Games of exploding snap were played, a tournament of Wizard's Chess was held (Sirius won) and goodies were snuck in via Kreacher and Mina. And when Harry's stay came to its end he couldn't have been happier.

So when it came time to leave Madam Pomfry went to fetch his school uniform while Remus and Sirius continued to keep him company, while he paced the room. Not noticing just how quiet his guardians had become.

"She's taking a rather long time isn't she? Do you think its revenge for eating all those sweets? She was rather upset about that." His questions were met with silence. "Truthfully I don't understand why Mina or Kreacher couldn't get the uniform it would have only taken a moment for them." This time Harry turned to face his guardians, finding them in a silent conversation of looks and hand gestures. "What's going on?"

Another look was exchanged between the two before Remus nodded to Sirius. Shifting in his wooden chair Sirius motioned Harry to his hospital bed. Following the instruction Harry sat down on the bed, and waited. "We need to talk kiddo." Harry just looked at Sirius. Remus sat down next to Harry. "About what happened with Quirell?"

"I already told you what happened."

"But not everything." Sirius prodded gently.

Harry turned his head refusing to meet the gaze of either of his guardians. "Harry?"

Harry clenched the blanket under his hands ignoring Remus' voice. They knew, but should he expect anything less? He should have known Dumbledore would tell them.

"Harry." Remus tried again.

He was Harry, just Harry.

"Harry." One more time.

Then he burst, "It's NOT ME!" It's Hayden, not me." Sirius reached forward to place a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry shook it off. Pushing off of the bed Harry began pacing. Remus and Sirius watched on helpless. The pacing went on for five minutes before Harry just stopped and turned to face them. In that moment Harry looked more his age than he ever had. He looked small, confused, and scared. "It can't be me." It was more of a plead than a statement. Remus moved forward to pull Harry into a hug and Harry didn't hesitate to burry himself into the hug. Within the safety of Remus' arms Harry finally broke down into sobs.

When the sobs finally stopped Remus took a step back and stared at Harry. His face was red, and his cheeks were covered in tear tracks. Wiping his nose on the sleeve of his pajamas Harry walked back to the hospital bed before sitting down once again and focused on the hands in his lap. He felt the bed dip next to him as Remus sat down next to him. Sirius was the one to break the silence, "Come on kiddo tell us what's going on in that big brain of yours."

Harry finally looked him in the eyes "Quirell told me that I was the Boy Who Lived, but you guys knew that, didn't you?" Sirius and Remus nodded. "I don't want to be The Boy Who Lived. I just want to be Harry . . . is that too much to ask?"

Sirius looked Harry in the eyes and answered. "You're eleven years old Harry. That's all anyone can ask."

"This doesn't change anything Harry." Remus added

Harry nodded before looking both of them in the eyes "Can we please just keep this between us? Please?" he pleaded.

Sirius and Remus exchanged yet another look. "Well you see," Remus began

Harry groaned, "How?"

Sirius grinned "Hogwarts may be the safest place in the world, but it's also the biggest gossip center of the wizarding world."

Harry groaned just as Madam Pomfry entered the infirmary. Her eyes narrowed on him as she rushed over. Today was so not his lucky day.

It took Harry half an hour to convince the woman that he was fine while Sirius tried to hold in his laughter and Remus stood over to the side. After that Harry dressed, hugged Sirius and Remus, and fled the infirmary on the off chance Madam Pomfry changed her mind and wanted to keep him longer.

The halls of Hogwarts were empty, with the Great Hall filled for dinner. Harry was in no mood to face his fellow students and no doubt their questions. No he'd save that headache for later.

Making his way to the Ravenclaw common room Harry relished the peace and quiet, unconsciously taking an alternate route to the one of the 'incident'. Stopping in front of the door knocker, Harry waited, shifting under its beady eyed gaze. Finally it spoke "I am the beginning of the end, I am the end of time, and I am in everything. What am I?"

Harry weighed the riddle in his mind. Most of the knocker's riddles could have more than one answer, so why not go for the easy one . . . just this once. "The letter E."

"Acceptable." The knocker replied before adding a "Welcome back Mr. Black." Then the door opened and Harry was ambushed.

Two arms wrapped around his neck as his name was shouted right in his ear. Yet he couldn't help but smile as he returned the hug. "Hey Mione." Squeezing her tight before letting her go Harry moved on to give Neville a hug.

"Oh Harry, thank Merlin you're okay. We were worried sick. They weren't letting anyone in to see you, or we would have some to see you. You know that right? Oh and I have all of your missed assignments you missed while you were gone, and . . ."

Neville slapped a hand (gently) over Hermione's mouth. "Let him sit down and take a breath Mione." Neville only semi joked. Hermione nodded, Neville's hand still covering her mouth as Harry laughed and sat down in the closest chair. Hermione and Neville followed suit.

"I'm fine Hermione and yes I know you would have come if you were allowed. Don't worry." He said with a smile.

Hermione puffed up a bit "You were in there for three days Harry. You were unconscious for two of them, you can't blame me for worrying."

"The way Madam Pomfry explained it was that my brain kind of went on vacation to deal with EVERYTHING."

Neville laughed "Your brain went on vacation?"

"She had a more complex explanation the first time but Sirius didn't quite understand."

"Speaking of Sirius he was really worried."

"He and Remus took turns telling us what was happening." Hermione piped in.

"I almost mistook Remus as a ghost he was so white." Neville added

"Sirius didn't even style his hair while you were out." Hermione continued.

"Well I'm fine now." Harry smiled.

"You sure?" Neville asked

Harry could see the looks of concern in his friends eyes, but he had no desire to talk about it again . . .so soon. "I'm fine, really."

Hermione and Neville exchanged a look (Harry was getting really sick of those looks) and then pulled out a book and handed it to Harry. "This has all of your assignments." Hermione explained.

"They're all pretty simple but if you have any questions we have no problem lending you a hand." Neville added.

Harry flipped through the assignments noting that each assignment had additional notes taken by Hermione or Neville. He smiled; he really did have the best friends.

Excusing himself to go to bed Harry headed upstairs as Neville returned to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione headed up to her room.

Harry rose early the next morning long before his dorm mates and headed down to the Great Hall. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table by himself Harry laid his head on his arms and took a deep breath. The windows had been opened allowing fresh air to fill the Great Hall, relaxing Harry. Or at least it did until an owl flew in and landed right in front of him. Taking the letter from the bird the first thing he noticed was that the letter was addressed to Mr. Harry Potter. Scowling Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Harry, _

_It is time for you to come home my son. We realize that you wanted your space and that is why you left us, but we can no longer allow it. We heard what happened, with the so called Professor and can no longer allow you to go on living under Remus' and Sirius' guidance. We will come to collect you and your brother on your last day of school and discuss what will happen from here on out. We love you our dear, dear son. _

_So much love,_

_Mum and Dad _

Harry ran from the Great Hall past the hordes of students shouting his name, running straight to Snape's office. Knocking on the door until it opened Harry rushed past a stunned Severus straight towards the Floo and shouted "Potter Mansion!" Green flames engulfed Harry hiding Severus' horrified face and suddenly he was in his 'parent's' Parlor. Both of them were there, tea cups set on a small table between them a surprised expression on both of their faces. Stepping out of the Floo Harry held up the letter and asked only one question "What kind of Bull Shit is this?"

AN: I am an evil writer to leave it there. Anyways sorry for the delay but college and work got in the way. Also I have started a blog you can find the link on my profile. Please check it out I started it with my friend and we go by the names E(Me) and G. Eventually there will be a fanfic tab with basically me talking about all aspects of fan fiction along with some recommendations later on. So please check it out. Also it would be really awesome if we could reach 500 reviews this chapter. And much Love to Daughter of the Full Moon for betaing this. It would make my day! Anyways until next time

-UNCPanda


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: The following has not yet been combed through by my beta. However it's been forever since I've updated and I figure that you guys will hopefully forgive a few grammar mistakes. So without further ado, enjoy**

Harry was fuming. In fact he had never been so angry in his life, and as he stood there staring at the people who had given him life and then given him away the anger grew. Everything about them made him angry; their surprised expressions, their seemingly innocent eyes the way they had just been sitting their drinking tea as though nothing at all had happened! It infuriated him.

The anger only grew as the silence drug on, and he finally repeated the question. "What kind of bull shit is this?" The letter was now crushed in his hand, wrinkled and drenched with sweat from his palms. James cleared his throat and crossed one leg over the other before turning his eyes on Harry fully.

"I thought we had explained ourselves very clearly in the letter."

Harry's nails dug into his palms, but he didn't feel the sting he was much too angry. His voice was dangerously quiet when he could finally speak "This letter," he held up the crumpled piece of paper, "is utter rubbish is what I know. You GAVE me away, I didn't simply leave. Furthermore you're not allowing me to do anything, Sirius ADPOTED me! You have no rights!"

James' eyes narrowed as his mother stood from her chair, tears falling from her eyes "Oh Harrison, there is just so much you don't know; if you just sit down we'll explain . . ."

The rage finally burst from Harry "Explain . . . Explain what exactly. How you've always favored Hayden. How Hayden was your meal ticket and how you gave him everything because you thought he was the Boy Who Lived and now, NOW you want me back because you found out you were wrong and that your amazing son is simply ordinary! Well SCREW YOU! I want absolutely nothing to do with you, either of you. I'm happy, I have a family that loves me and friends I would die for and I don't need you or your money or anything else, so stay the bloody hell out of my life!"

Lily moved forward and Harry yelled "Stop!" she did

"But sweetheart,"

Harry couldn't take anymore as tears blurred his vision as Harry stepped back into the floo and called out professor Snape's office. Closing his eyes in an attempt to stop anymore tears Harry heard something crash as the green flames engulfed him taking him back to the school. He landed not so gracefully back in Professor Snape's office. Severus stood there with Remus by his side, Sirius was nowhere in sight.

Remus helped Harry stand, taking in the boys' tears and red cheeks, he also seemed to be out of breath. Either way Remus knew questions could wait as he led Harry to a chair in Snape's office. It took Harry a good twenty minutes to calm down and another fifteen before he spoke. "They really are horrible people." The words were soft, so soft that Remus and Severus both had to lean in to hear. "They don't give a damn about me; they probably don't even care that much about Hayden . . . How can parents do it, not care about their children? Or only care as long as they can provide something? Parents are supposed to love you no matter what, take care of you, kiss your knees when you scrape them, bring you hot soup when you're sick; they're supposed to care." Harry looked up into Remus' eyes, "Why don't they care?"

Remus stared at Harry not knowing the answer. It was times like this that reminded Remus that he had only been in Harry's life for a few years, ad that the Potters had inflicted a good deal of mental damage on Harry throughout his life. Damage Harry kept hidden behind a grown up exterior one that made him seem older than his eleven years. In all actuality Harry was just that, an eleven year old boy who was now carrying the weight of being the Boy Who Lived on his shoulders and he sure as hell didn't need any more added on by Lily and James.

"I don't know Harry, and to be honest I doubt anyone will ever know. What I do know is that Sirius and I are here anytime you need us and that we do care."

Harry nodded as he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. Severus who had been quietly sitting behind his desk through the entire exchange finally spoke up. "There is a bathroom over there." He said pointing to a door to the left. Harry mumbled quiet thanks before making his way towards the door. It was only once the door was closed did Severus speak. "Where is the mutt?"

Remus looked at him "I don't know, I went to the store this morning for food and when I came back he was gone, there wasn't any note, why?"

The door to the bathroom opened before Severus answered and Harry stepped out. "Mr. Black I believe it's best if you go back to the Ravenclaw common room for the rest of the day and perhaps take a nap." Harry was about to give a rebuttal but a pointed look from the professor stopped him cold. So instead he nodded, gave Remus a hug and trudged out of the office.

The minute the door closed Remus was staring at Severus expectantly, instead of words Severus produced a rumpled piece of paper. Remus' eyes flew across the words several times before he could even begin to comprehend the words in front of him. "Where did you get this?" Remus' own hand clenched the paper, his blood boiling.

"It fell out of Harry's hand as he stumbled out of the floo."

"Severus. . ."

"I will mention it to no one, but be warned Remus, Sirius needs to make sure that adoption is solid and iron clad. The Potters have great resources at their disposal and they'll want him back now that they know the truth. You and Sirius need to be ready to fight not only them but the media as well. Because this news will leak, it always does." Remus nodded before standing, feeling somewhat numb. He stuffed the letter in his pocket before stepping into the floo and calling for home.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus returned home to find that Sirius was still gone. He had a way for going missing at the most inopportune times. Sinking into one of the overstuffed arm chairs in the parlor Remus put his head in his hands. This was going to be bad, he knew it. Everything Severus had said was true; Lily and James were going to fight for Harry, he was their new meal ticket. James had never cared for working and from what little James had told him over the years, the money left to him by his parents was running out . . . quickly. With Hayden having _been_ the Boy Who Loved they had received a good deal of things free, leaving them to spend things how they liked; that was going to change.

Furthermore Remus had no rights over Harry, Sirius was technically his guardian, and with the Ministry being so anti-werewolf things were going to get hairy very quickly. They would fight though. Harry was a member of their family and you always protected family.

Leaning back in the arm chair with a sigh Remus closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. What seemed like only moments, but was actually hours the fireplace roared to life with green flames; startling Remus from his slumber sending him to his feet with his wand drawn as Sirius stepped from the fireplace. Sirius said nothing as he stormed by his friend and up the stairs. Something told Remus that Sirius had found out about the Potter's intentions to take Harry back. Then again someone could have made fun of his hair, which always put him in a bad mood. Either way Remus figured it was best to follow the Black.

Sirius was pacing in the old house's study, a half glass of brandy on the desk. Sirius had always preferred the muggle brand to firewhiskey. Moving inside the study Remus left the door open for the house elves that were following him not that covertly.

Focusing on Sirius Remus realized the man was muttering to himself, another bad sign. It meant he was plotting. Something that trailed all the way back to when they were in school and a Slytherin, had done something Sirius didn't care for. Leaning against the wall Remus waited for him to pause, it was the only time you could get Sirius' attention when he was planning.

Four minutes later Sirius paused and turned towards Remus. "They filed to annul the adoption papers."

Remus nodded "I figured as much."

Sirius did a double take "How in the world would you figure that?"

Remus sighed "Harry received a letter this morning."

"So?"

"It was from the Potters."

Remus watched as Sirius' face drained of color, turning white, and then the color returned this time red. "They didn't." Sirius' voice was dangerously low.

Remus nodded "They did, it informed him that they would be taking him out of our care and be picking him up the last day of school."  
"Over my dead body!" His face had gone tomato red now.

"Then Harry in a fit of adrenaline or anger, perhaps both, barged into Severus' office and past him and into his floo and went to the Potter's house." Sirius' face was back to white, "Severus proceeded to call me and I went to his office to await Harry's return. Harry came back about thirty minutes after I got there." Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "Harry was visibly distraught and after he calmed down Severus ordered him back to the Ravenclaw common room and gave me this." Remus pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and gave it to Sirius. He took the piece of paper hesitantly and read over it. "You need a lawyer."

Sirius looked him in the eye and attempted to correct him, "We need a lawyer."

Remus shook his head, "You're the guardian, and it's your name on those papers. Not to mention the Ministry is so anti-werewolf that me being anywhere near the courts or the proceedings for that matter are a bad idea."

Sirius deflated, "I can't take this on by myself, and James knows me too well and . . ."

"You'll be fine, if you really need someone, there are plenty of people who would stand by you, be a witness."

"If you're talking about the Grangers than forget it, because the ministry won't let muggles, even the parents of a muggle born, anywhere near this."

"There's always Augusta Longbottom," Sirius blanched at the suggestion, "Or I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind attending."

"Wow, what great choices." Sirius muttered sarcastically.

Remus ignored him "Either way, we need to make sure that the Potters can't take him from the school."

Sirius straightened up and smiled "I can take care of that."

Remus groaned that smile always spelled mischief and it usually ended with him apologizing for something or another. Either way he only had two months to talk Sirius out of what ever he was planning.

Meanwhile in his dorm room, Harry was finishing up the rest of his missed assignments. Not to mention he'd have today's assignments to add to his pile. Doing his best to focus on his work his mind continued to drift . . . right back to the Potters. After rewriting the same sentence three times he gave up. Tossing his school things to the side Harry went to his trunk and pulled out a sketch book and pencils. It had been forever since he had drawn. Tucking the items in his knap sack Harry made his way out of the Ravenclaw tower and through the winding hallways and to the outside.

The cool April air was giving way to warmer May air. Sitting down under the big tree Harry began to draw, allowing his mind to go blank and not think of the day's events. An hour later Harry was finishing with the shading of the picture. It had come out well considering he had started off not knowing what he was going to draw. An Eagle was soaring, a badger's head was coming up from his den in the ground, a snake was coiled around a tree and a lion was sleeping on an overly large flat rock. The entire area was covered in long willows of grass and the sun was bright in the sky.

Closing the book Harry leaned against the tree and gave a content sigh. Drawing had relaxed him, cleared his mind and allowed him to regain his focus, and Harry had needed that. He had two months left in his first year and he was determined to finish strong. Screw the Potters he was a Black and there was no way in hell he was going back to that place.

AN: Still no beta, her computer is broken . But hey two updates within a week. YAY!


	23. Chapter 23

The next two months of school passed in a blur. Harry didn't miss a single day of school, he had missed enough. He excelled in his classes and avoided Hayden every chance he got, and the action seemed to be reciprocated, by Hayden not the Potters. No the Potters sent him a letter every day. He had only opened them the first week they had been simple little letters asking how he was doing, enquiring after his grades.

After that he stopped opening them, and began collecting them in an unopened stash and hiding them in his trunk. He'd hand them over to Sirius and Remus when he got home.

They had been very careful about what they had sent him lately; going as far as sending letters by different owls or sending Mina if it was truly important. They had a plan to thwart the Potter's plan of coming to get him on the last day. Either way he wouldn't be riding the train home with his friends.

As the final weeks of classes came he was finally told the plan. His only job would be to run. Severus had already charmed the floos to refuse entrance, though they knew Dumbledore would fix it soon after finding it. Professor Flitwick would distract them by talking about Harry and his classes and then proceed to charm the door to stick. The hallways would be clear and Remus would give him a signal when it was time.

Hermione and Neville kept him company, reassuring him everything would turn out all right. They made plans to get together and what they would do over the summer. Making sure to make time to study and practice their magic together. It made Harry feel better.

When the day came Harry hugged Hermione and Neville and told them he'd see them soon. He remained in the Common room repeating his current mantra. "They had a plan, a very carefully laid out plan that allowed him to completely bypass the Potters and get home without, hopefully, any trouble."

Harry was ready and he knew it. Instead of his school robes Harry was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, his shrunken trunk, thanks to Professor Flitwick, was safely in his pocket with his wand safely stored inside. Hermione and Neville would be waiting to board the train, and the Potters would be expected to arrive in Dumbledore's office at any moment. Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick would be waiting to delay them. Now he just had to wait for the go from Remus. The mirror was on the table beside him while Harry paced the floor of the Ravenclaw common room. A howl that Remus had designed to come through as the signal filled the room, and Harry was on his way.

Run the entire way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest the halls will be empty, don't stop for anyone. Those were the instructions Sirius had sent him in a letter a week earlier, and he planned to follow them to a tee. Running through the halls the only sounds Harry heard were his tennis shoes hitting the stone and his own breathing in his ears. Reaching the changing stairs Harry jumped on right as it left, falling forward until he hit the platform, as it connected with another stair case. Adrenaline pumping through him Harry pushed to his feat and ran down the stairs. Flying through the hallways Harry hit the outside; he could see the edge of the Forest. That was when he ran straight into a body. Arms circled around him, pulling him to the ground and despair filled Harry.

"Calm down boy, I'm simply taking you back to your parents." Harry decided not to use the colorful retort on his tongue putting all of his effort into escaping the man, but he was taller than him and bigger, and suddenly Harry wished he hadn't put his wand in his trunk for fear of it breaking. He couldn't even punch or hit the man in this position. "If you don't stop fighting me I'm going to have to put you in a body bind curse, imagine how that'll upset you mother. Harry paused only a moment at the words 'body bind curse' as he flashbacked back to the night with Quirrell, it sent a shock of fear through him and he didn't like it. He snapped out of it as the man spoke entirely too prideful and conceited for Harry's liking, and he swore that of he ever met the man again he'd use the bat boogey hex on him "There's a good lad, you'll be home soon." And he was back to fighting. Then the man froze and Harry was able to break free.

Breathing heavily Harry stared at the man. He didn't recognize him, but he did recognize the man that had freed him. "Hayden?"

"Don't get any warm feelings or over think this Harrison, and don't ask me why, because I don't know. Just get out of here."

Harry took a moment to stare at his brother "They'll be mad that you did that." Harry winced at that thought; his father was frightening when he was angry

"They won't know it's me. The bloke couldn't hear me over your yelling, I'll just say I was at the pitch, which I was."

They stared at each other and some sort of communication passed between them, what it meant Harry didn't know, but it meant something. Nodding his head in thanks Harry went back into his sprint making it to the edge of the forest where Sirius was waiting with his motor bike. Harry grinned he had always wanted to ride in it. Sirius looked at him for only a minute before ushering him into the sidecar and taking off. "What happened to you, you're a mess!"

Harry considered telling him about Hayden and decided against it "I fell down the changing stairs; caught them right as they were changing." which he had.

Sirius grinned "Well we'll get you a potion to help with the bruises when we get home."

Harry grinned; this summer was going to be awesome, and he couldn't wait to get home.

AN: Well there you go, another day another dollar . . .except not, so review for this poor starving writer! Also that makes 3 updates this month alone, which means I'm good for the next six months right? ;) I'm also looking for a beta, so PM if you'd like the job and we'll talk about it :)


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Sirius didn't make it home until after the sun had set. Sirius landed in one of the back alleys a few blocks away and then rode the bike to number twelve. Stopping he turned off the bike with a putter and removed his goggles. Smiling he turned to Harry who had already gotten out of the sidecar. He frowned "When did you get out?"

Harry stood blank faced "When you were removing your goggles and shaking out your hair."

"I was not shaking my hair."

"Yes you were, you always do."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"You know what lets go inside, I'm hungry."

Harry smiled and followed him in the house "Wow you gave up really easily."

"I did not give up!"

Harry laughed "Yes you did."

"No I didn't, I never give in!"

The bickering continued all the way down the hall into the kitchen. Remus was there waiting, newspaper in hand, a cup of coffee in front of him. Lowering the newspaper he smiled at Harry and moved to hug the boy. Embracing Harry he ruffled Harry's hair "What did he give in on?"

Sirius growled as he sat down at the table and glared at Remus. "I gave in on nothing."

He was ignored "An argument."

Remus grinned as he and Harry sat down across from Sirius. "Well that is unusual, what was it about?"

"Harry don't do it, there's no reason to drag him into this."

Harry flashed a grin "Afraid he's going to confirm it."

Harry watched as Sirius' eye began to twitch "There's nothing to confirm."

Remus laughed "It must be good if you're slowly driving him insane. What is it?"

"Just his little habit of shaking his hair out after removing his goggles."

Sirius groaned as Remus slowly turned towards Sirius "I told you so." Harry raised an eyebrow in question and Remus explained "We had this same argument two months ago when he chose to take the thing to Hogsmeade and tried to impress a couple of witches. They laughed themselves silly."

"They were giggling in flirtation!"

Remus shook his head "It was gut wrenching laughter. I'd also like to point out that I apparated and watched the entire thing from only a few feet away. Anyways we had a whole big argument about it that ended in him dying my hair purple and me turning his blue with green polka dots. Either way he refused to admit it. The argument went on for days until it was simply forgotten."

Sirius groaned "You're both evil."

Harry's smile was still firmly in place "No we're just right."

Remus smiled at Harry and then his brows knitted together and he brushed Harry's bangs up "Where'd this bruise come from?"

Harry stiffened as the memories of the man trying to take him to the Potters and then he forced himself to relax hoping they hadn't noticed and brought forth the fib he had told earlier "I tripped down the changing stairs."

Sirius raised his head from the table where he had been banging it in frustration, the lack of a red mark told Harry he hadn't truly been doing it and had simply been trying to gain some sort of pity "Caught them right as they were changing."

Remus nodded "I'll get a potion that will take care of it."

Harry smiled in thanks as Remus got up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen. When Harry had come to live with them, Remus ever responsible had decided it would be a good idea to have a stock of potions on hand just in case Harry ever got hurt. Sirius called him the Madam Pompfry of number twelve behind his back. Remus came back a moment later potion in hand and gave it to Harry. He made sure Harry drank every last drop of it.

The rest of the night had been spent theorizing just how mad the Potters must have been, making plans for the summer and talking about Hermione and Neville coming over. Not a word was said on the Potter's plots to take Harry back.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when Harry laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes while Remus and Sirius talked about a trip to the Quidditch World Cup that was being held in Japan this year. It was only when his soft snores began that conversation seemed to stop. Once Harry started snoring he was out for at least eight hours.

"I was wondering when he'd crash."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders "He's had a full day; escaping imprisonment from the people that gave him life, planning out his summer, and talked for a full four hours. Amazing how time flies when you sit around babbling."

"Poor kid also had to watch you shake your hair out." Sirius glared at Remus for a moment and then stuck out his tongue at him. Ignoring him Remus changed the subject "I received a response from the Grangers."

Sirius sobered up forgetting the teasing "Well?"

"They re-planned the trip for those three weeks. They're going to the states and it will be during the three weeks we're in court, the lawyer says it shouldn't take any more time than that."

"Well at least we know he'll be safe there. I mean we were stateside for eight years and we were just fine."

Remus nodded "Sometimes I think that if we hadn't gone to the states, that if we had stayed her that maybe James and Lily wouldn't have changed; that they would have stayed the same. Harry would still have a family."

Sirius shook his head "What could have happened doesn't matter, we can't change it. Plus Harry does have a family, us."

"But still,"

"Don't go there Remus."

The werewolf nodded "I gave them the key to the country house. The kids will have access to the pond for swimming and the barn is empty so they can play there if it rains. Not to mention they can floo there, so we don't have to get Harry a passport."

"What about Neville?"

"Addie is going to talk to Augusta about Neville going tomorrow. Augusta agreed to be a witness if we need it."

Sirius smiled, though it held no joy "At least we're prepared. Let's get the kiddo up to bed." Taking out his wand Sirius and Remus levitated their sleeping charge upstairs and tucked him into bed. There was no way they were going to lose.


	25. Chapter 25

Check Out the AN at the bottom for a way to get a sneak peak at the next chapter before everyone else, as well as why it's been so long.

* * *

Remus smiled as a knock on the door came as expected, he smiled even wider as Sirius, in animagus form, raced Harry to the door, barking the entire way. It had been two weeks since Harry had come home and he was already getting ready to leave again. Of course this time it would only be for three weeks, but it was still a large chunk of time when they had only just gotten him back. Moments later a slew of voices entered the house; and several conversations started all at once, while Sirius continued barking.

As the noise got closer Remus waved his wand sending all the dinner dishes away to the kitchen and the sink; something that warranted a glare from Kreacher. As the mass of people entered the room there were hugs to go around, all while Sirius kept barking. Finally getting fed up with the sound he reached for the newspaper rolled it up and hit Sirius clear on the nose. That stopped all sound as Sirius became Sirius again, his fingers touching his nose. "You HIT ME!"

"You wouldn't stop the barking."

"I was excited!"

"Not an excuse."

The bickering went on for a good fifteen minutes, the group that had gathered in Number 12 watching it as though it were a tennis match or perhaps a quidditch match. It would have gone on longer if the flu hadn't filled with green flames and Augusta Longbottom hadn't stepped out; Neville right behind her. Having none of it the woman had pushed the two apart and given them the tongue lashing of the century. Once everything was quiet conversation began to flow once again. Chatter about what had happened so far filled the room and as Harry looked around the room seeing most everyone he loved he realized just how happy he was.  
"So it's a farm house?" Hermione asked

Sirius nodded "It's pretty darn cool. It has a lake for swimming with this little tire swing with a row boat you all can paddle out in; and when it rains there's this cool old barn. Thinking of it makes me want to go."

Harry stared at him "Then why don't you?"

Sirius smiled "We talked about it already remember, I've got some work stuff to do kiddo. How else are we going to buy all those books you seem to love?"

Harry frowned, Sirius was lying. The man had enough gold to buy every book in the world five times over, and while he did do some work for the aurors he didn't do enough to not be able to come on vacation with everyone. Remus on the other hand didn't work or at least he wasn't able to work. There were too many bigots in their world that believed the stereotypes for werewolves and didn't do their research. It was ridiculous.

Remus picked up the conversation "I've got to stay behind so Sirius doesn't burn the house down. It's only three weeks though; we'll still have about a month left to do some stuff together when you get back." Harry stared at the both of them; they were hiding something, something big. Taking a deep breath Harry decided to trust them. They had never hurt him, and they loved him. Whatever they were keeping secret was for the good of the family and they would tell him eventually, If not, well, snooping had kin of become his thing.

Pushing away from the table he smiled "I'm going to go get my suit case, and then we can go."

Sirius smiled as Harry disappeared up the stairs and internally let out a sigh of relief. A trial would be hard on Harry, seeing James and Lily would be even more difficult. A vacation however would be fun; it would allow him to be a kid. Plus add in his friends and you had the makings of one awesome summer. One that wasn't filled with court dates and so on.

Moments later the bumping of wheel hitting the stairs could be heard as Harry came back down. Sirius rolled his eyes at the sound. Addie and Kyle had gifted Harry with an old muggle suitcase, something Harry loved. Personally Sirius preferred his trunk any day. Hugging Harry goodbye Sirius watched overhead as the children went through first while Remus explained the floo to Addie and Kyle. As soon as the children were gone Addie went ahead through, but Kyle lingered. Turning to face them they all shook hands before saying "Kick their asses in court, Harry deserves better than them."

Before either of them could say anything Augusta responded "Don't you worry about a thing. We'll thrash them so hard they won't know what it them."

Kyle laughed before stepping into the floo, and looking more than a little nervous dropped the floo powder, called out Mt. Airy summer home.

Now alone Sirius seemed to slump a bit, but there was no time for any of that; they had to be at the Ministry of Magic first thing in the morning for court, and something told him that they were going to need all the strength they could muster tomorrow. Patting Sirius on the shoulder Remus went to his room and Sirius to his; though neither got much sleep.

The next morning both men were quiet as they ate breakfast; Sirius was dressed in his best and Remus was dressed in his everyday, the lawyer having agreed that his presence would do more harm than good for the case. For while James and Lily had been more than fine with what he was while they were all in school, they weren't those people anymore and he had no doubt that they would use it against Sirius in the case.

As the clock chimed on the wall Sirius nodded at Remus and headed towards the floo before calling out "Ministry of Magic" and vanishing into green flames.

With a sigh Remus laid his head down on his arms and closed his eyes, already counting seconds. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

AN: Well it certainly has been a while hasn't? So I put this story on Hiatus for a while after sitting down at my computer, staring at the screen for ten minutes, typing two pages, hating what I had written and deleting it. In all honesty I didn't have the same love for this story as I did when I took it over three years ago and started it. . . . It's been three years. Slowly that love has started to come back and hopefully updates will be much more frequent. That being said I've finally worked out in my head how I'm going to finally do everything . . . or at least the next few chapters. That being said I REALIZE that this chapter is SHORt. It's setting the scene for the first courtroom battle as well as a look at a look at Harry's summer vacation

Anyways, I promise it won't take me six months to update next time. I totally meant that as a joke last time I put it in my AN.

Oh also I am holding a contest; the first three people to correctly guess what TV show town is based off of Mt. Airy gets a sneak peak at the next chapter. Either PM me with th answer or leave it in the review. You must have an account that will let me PM (Private Message) you. (BTW Mt. Airy isn't where they're going, it's just the name given to the cabin)

Anyways let me know what you think. If we reach 700 reviews that'd be awesome if not well that's okay too. Until next time (which should be Tuesday!)

-UNCPanda


	26. Chapter 26

Check Out the AN at the bottom

* * *

Sirius Black liked to think that he had grown up quite a bit since his days at Hogwarts. He no longer invented cruel nicknames for people, he no longer had a prank waiting at any moment to use at the slightest convenience, and he no longer tortured Snivellus. Not to mention he had lived overseas and on top of that he did steady work for the aurors. It was because of that growing up that he was able to keep his seat as James and Lily walked into the room, and not turn into padfoot and go bite them. Yes he had matured indeed. There was also the small little fact that Augusta Longbottom sat to his right and that Snivellus sat behind that kept him from going anywhere. Flitwick was also there along with a number of the other teachers from Hogwarts, witnesses the council had called.  
Still Sirius sat in his seat and waited as the entirety of the wizard council filed into the room; Fudge was the last to enter, taking his seat at the head of the room, and Sirius couldn't help but scowl. He had never liked the man. He was much more political and much less effective than his predecessor Millicent Bagnold had been. That woman had known how to take action, not just appear nice. A sharp rap across his knuckles from Augusta's wand stopped the scowl, and he turned his attention to a pudgy man that sat next to Fudge. "We are her to decide on the matter of whether or not the adoption papers for Harrison Lupin Black, formally known as Harrison James Potter, should or should not be annulled. If the lawyers would please step forward." As the two men stepped forward Sirius shrunk a bit in his seat. It was going to be a long three weeks.  
Two weeks later Remus sat in the dining room by himself at Number 12, and could do little more than push his food around his plate. The fact that Kreacher had yet to grumble or chastise him for it contributed to the solemnness of the atmosphere. The small little house elf had decided to stay behind while Mina and her family had gone with Harry and the Grangers. Remus glanced at the clock again. It was nearing six o'clock, Sirius had been at the Ministry for nearly eight hours. One of many eight hour days. He had been reading law books nearly the entire time, looking for loopholes that the Potter's may have thought to use. He had found nothing yet, but that did little to reassure him. Pushing his food away once and for all he allowed his head to fall into his hands. A moment later the sound of the floo coming to life echoed and he shot out of the kitchen just in time to see a weary looking Sirius stumble in, followed by Severus and Flitwick. Ignoring Sirius he turned to Severus "What happened?"

Severus sighed "They finished the review of wealth statuses today." That had been the topic for the past week and had followed job history, which had followed an investigation into personal live; that was when it had been revealed that he, a werewolf, also lived in the house.

Remus glanced back at Sirius and then turned back to Severus "What happened to him?"

Severus rolled his eyes "Tomorrow a ministry official goes through his, Lily's, and James' minds."

Remus straightened at that, his eyes going wide "But they rarely ever do that, or rather can. Plus James and Lily know how to block them."

"They can't if they want the papers annulled, it will make it look as though they're hiding something." Flitwick squeaked

"What about false memories?"  
"All three were forced to drink Verum syrup." Severus provided.

"It has a bit of a draining effect, but guarantees access to true memories." Flitwick added Remus felt like jumping for joy, and not for the first time wished he could be in the court room.

The next day came agonizingly slow, as most days did, and just like the previous night Sirius was a bit sluggish. Both men sat at the table neither eating, until the clock chimed half past eight. At that Sirius nodded to Remus, pushed his seat back and once again headed into the Ministry.

Walking down the long halls Sirius stayed focused on his destination as he always did, his distaste for the Ministry growing with every day that he was forced to watch sympathetic face turn towards James and Lily as they tried to explain everything away. His favorite had been that it had been his fault that Harry had been hurt at Hogwarts, because he was so reckless. Today however the truth would be revealed, and he took a certain satisfaction in that as he sat in what he had deemed his seat. Augusta, Snivellus , and Flitwick would file in soon as they always did, even though they had already testified. They now provided support for him, along with the ability to keep him in his seat.

Still Sirius settled in as he watched James be called to the chair in the middle of the room, as he watched both men go still before the memories were projected around them. That was when he started to growl. He steadily watched as James and Lily doted on what must have been a two year old Hayden, while Harry was forced to sit on the steps. He watched birthday party after birthday party for Hayden while Harry was banished to his room. The one that got him though was when the family had gone on holiday and left Harry behind with the house elves at age five.

When the room returned to normal, Sirius' eyes weren't on the changing faces of the ministry but on James and Lily. Lily's memories weren't much better. Sirius watched as Lily ignored Harry for Hayden when it came to diaper changes, and feedings and toys. He watched as she yelled at Harry for not stopping Hayden from doing something dangerous on the broom. He watched her hug Hayden while Harry watched from a ways away.

Then it was his turn. Sitting in the chair he felt the magic in his brain as they were transported to when they first met Harry, and they explored Harry's secret passage way in the Potter Mansion. He watched Harry breakdown upon hearing about the adoption and as they met the Grangers, and painted Harry's room. He watched as Harry, Hermione, and Neville conducted lessons with Snape. Then he watched as they went to Harry in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts, and how Harry didn't want to be the Boy Who Lived. He watched his memories with happiness and sadness until the world faded and he was excused back to his seat.

As he stood to do as he was asked, the doors to the courtroom flew open and standing there was Harry.

* * *

AN:So It's unfortunately been a busy couple of months for me. I'm a college student and I'm preparing to transfer out from my cheap two-year college to the expensive four-year college, which means a lot of paper work, a lot of regular work, and a lot of classes. Among other things my cat died in October, and since then we have adopted another cat, who is named Jinx, we're pretty sure she's evil. Then there's family stuff, and I'm done rambling now.

I do however have an awesome next chapter planned for this Friday or next Friday, you have my permission to bug me if I don't get it out. Also check out my new profile picture to check out Jinx and make sure you leave a review.


End file.
